Assassins of the Hinata
by coffeedrinker62a
Summary: Blessed with many skill-sets, the ladies of the Hinata ply their trade as high-tech professional killers. Not involved with the killing, Keitaro just goes along for the ride after recovering from a near death experience and amnesia. AU/OOC with many OC's. Extreme violence, many gruesome murders, excessive swearing, lemons, yuri and incest. Harem with ladies in charge. Enjoy!
1. Introductions into killing

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: This is the second story I am posting from the former writer. Edited for mistakes in grammar.

Chapter 1: Introductions into killing

Scenario #1:

Waiting in an underground tram station in one of the rougher areas of Tokyo, someone wearing a knee-length middle school fuku and backpack stands quietly on the platform. With white ankle socks and loafers on their feet, as well as having trinkets dangling from the pack they wear, the person standing here looks the perfect vulnerable 'loli' archetype.

Seemingly oblivious to her surroundings, the girl does not look as if fazed to the possible dangers of the place this late into the evening.

TV and newspapers reports have been full of accounts about late-night rapes and molestations occurring recently on this particular line. This includes an especially brutal one taking place near here just a couple of weeks before involving the college age daughter of a very prominent family.

The tram stops, air brakes hiss and the doors quickly open.

For some reason, the cars are empty this evening. The operator sitting up at their station is the only other person onboard right now.

Entering the last car, the girl stands towards the front and reaches up for an overhead strap. Bracing herself, she waits for the doors to close before the tram pulls out for its next destination.

Two stops later, and with nothing untoward happening here, the tram pulls out once again…

The third stop promises something less boring as she espies two non-descript young men waiting on the platform for the tram to come to a full stop.

A hidden smile crosses her face.

Doors hiss.

"This is fucking bullshit, Haruo," says one non-descript young man as he boards with his friend.

The duo sit in the back.

The young girl's smile widens out of sight of her fellow passengers.

"No real action tonight," says Haruo nudging his friend.

"I wish," says the second young man looking downcast, "the last bitch we had fun with nearly blinded me."

Hearing this, the girl up front snickers slightly.

This is when they both look across the car and see what looks like a lone vulnerable young girl not too far away from them.

Haruo elbows his friend and says, "Slim pickings, but she will have to do."

Getting out of his seat and slowly making his way to the front of the car, the man reaches out and…

Showing speed and dexterity that belies her tiny frame, the young girl deftly sidesteps her would-be assailant.

Pulling a knife from a hidden slot in her backpack, the blade quickly slashes his throat to the spine and then flies across the car in the same motion.

Embedding itself just above the 'Adam's Apple' of her would-be assailants' companion, it severs certain nerves instantaneously shutting down all bodily functions.

As the life bleeds out from the young man on the floor before her, the petite young girl carefully walks around a growing pool of blood.

Looking contemptuously at the dead seated thug, the girl quickly extricates her blade and wipes the ichor off on his shirt. In a practiced motion, she re-inserts the weapon back into her pack.

Without commenting or even looking back, the young girl steps off at the next stop and calmly ascends to street level.

Pulling a blue tooth device from a pocket in her fuku, she places it in her ear and says, "Sanction complete. Maehara requesting pickup. GPS on."

Rounding a corner and heading down an alley, she does not hear a female scream come from down below.

End of Sanction.

Personnel Spec's: Maehara, Shinobu. Age: Classified

Specialties: Edged weapons, which she can throw with unerring accuracy. Using ordinary kitchen cutlery, she hones them herself to a fine edge. Also employs objects that includes Shirukens, steel ball bearings and small heavy-handled daggers along with anything else within reach.

Training: Hand-to-hand combat utilizing Krav Maga, Systema and Jeet Kun Do. Has a sixth degree black belt in Karate and is proficient with a Naginata. Has a graduate certificate from the Cordon Bleu in France.

Comments: Due to honed reflexes, a fierce temper and quick reactions, never take her petite stature lightly. She will kill without hesitation if provoked. With ease, Maehara has taken out four specialized teams sent to neutralize her.

Verdict: Given free agent status.

Scenario #2:

Walking down a street near the Yokohama docks, a beautiful woman with ash-blonde hair coldly eyes an upcoming alleyway. Only someone with her particular skillsets would dare to be out here at this time of night dressed the way she is.

However, from her neutral facial expression, the woman hardly cares less, as she fears nothing.

Clad in a yellow and black skintight catsuit zippered down to allow some of her ample cleavage to show itself, an over-sized beige trench coat covers a large holster strapped to her side. Low spike-heeled boots in tan finishes off her interesting ensemble.

It is almost as if someone stepped out of a manga of anime, only much deadlier.

Stepping into the shadows, she proceeds down to just before the lights show forth on the parallel street from where she was previous.

Stopping, and still shrouded in darkness, the woman assesses the situation before her. Two large Yakuza-looking thugs' leisurely standing outside an open doorway with a short stairway just inside. A pink neon sign in Romaji hangs over the entrance.

Relaxing until the proper time, she turns and leans against the wall.

Lifting one of her sensuous legs, she places it on a nearby crate. Pulling a cigarette from an inside pocket, she lights it and keeps vigil.

Looking down at where her holster is inside her coat, she says in a calm quiet voice, "We may actually have some fun tonight, sweetie. More so if that intelligence is correct." With no smile on her face, what she said could instantly have dried out a martini.

Twenty minutes and half way through her third cigarette later, a limo pulls up and drops off three passengers.

Greeting the ones outside, the three promptly go inside and up the stairs.

Dropping her cigarette on the ground, she grinds out the 'cherry' under the heel of her boot and stands up straight to face the street before her. At the same time, she reaches into her open trench coat with her right hand to pull out a custom-made jet black .44 automatic with a large 30-centimeter sound suppressor attached.

Holding the fearsome weapon up, she unemotionally says to it, "Let's go play, sweetie."

This said, she then holds it down by her side, allowing to coat to shield its presence from sight.

Pulling the catsuit zipper down a little more to provide the perfect distraction, the woman makes her way up the alley.

Across the street, the two goons see a beautiful woman walk towards them before their brains splatter on the wall behind them.

Only two muffled reports and two clangs of brass ring out into the empty night.

Without pausing, she then enters the building…

Coolly, and without any hastened movements, the woman saunters up the short stairwell.

Espying the inside of the building and remembering the layout from her briefing, she turns and enters a room.

Seeing three men sitting in a western-style bar booth, none realizes they have fractions of a second left in this world.

"Ah, this evenings…," is all that the man on one end gets to say as his and the man in the opposite corner have their brains blown out.

"What the…?" the man in the middle says before his life ends as well.

Three loud muffles and three clangs on the wooden floor ring out.

Before leaving, another more contemptuous shot rings out and destroys the lifeless testicles of the man in the middle.

Assessing the situation, the unsmiling woman says, "Good job, sweetie." She re-holsters her fearsome weapon.

Kneeling down, she picks up her expended brass.

Going down the stairs and back into the night, the other two casings she finds then join their brothers.

Re-tracing her way back up the alley, she pulls a Bluetooth device out and places it in her ear.

"Sanction complete. Konno requesting pickup. GPS on."

Lighting another cigarette, she then casually saunters to her rendezvous point.

End of Sanction.

Personnel Spec's: Konno, Mitsune aka 'Kitsune'. Age: Classified

Specialties: Firearms of all types. Known to use custom adapted pistols and rifles on sanctions. Larger caliber sniper rifles and operation of heavier weapons are also fortes of hers.

Training: Besides her extensive knowledge of firearms, she has training in Karate, Systema and Krav Maga. MS degrees in Advanced Mathematics and Applied Psychology.

Comments: Considered a 'stone killer', someone who kills without the slightest remorse. Will do so without the slightest hesitation. Once used a portable mini-gun to slaughter an entire team sent to sanction her. Has pet names for all of her weapons.

Verdict: Given free agent status.

Scenario #3:

In Chiba Prefecture…

Near a very famous theme park, a certain western-style jazz club has been drawing overflow crowds on recent evenings.

The reason, a beautiful honey-voiced siren has been entrancing its patrons for two shows a night. With long brunette tresses, a red knee-length body-hugging silk halter dress with a slit up one side and spike-heeled platforms, she grips the microphone in such a manner that no one can move their eyes away. A sultry voice channeling the likes of Billie Holliday and Ella Fitzgerald wafts through in a style that nearly torches the place to the ground.

Her first show of the evening has those in attendance mesmerized while a jazz-combo quintet lays down the sounds behind her.

Of the ones watching her, a very handsome young man stands at the bar enjoying a CC and Seven.

Belting out her last note of the set, the fiery-haired songstress notices the particular stranger perusing her as the room breaks into thunderous applause.

With her performance complete, she steps down from the stage and makes her way to the bar. A number of customers, both foreign and Japanese compliment her while passing by them on the floor.

The bartender pours her a whiskey neat, as she clambers onto a stool next to the handsome stranger.

"Have anything planned for later on," says the man looking ahead holding his drink in both hands.

"Depends on what you have planned," she replies not looking over at him and downing her drink.

Subtlety plays out as she gathers clues.

"It could be rather fun if you are interested," he says finally looking over with a small smile.

The bartender pours her another.

"Gives me something to shoot for then," she teases knowing her target is in sight.

The flirting continues for a while before the next set begins.

On stage again, the set is sultrier than the first one. Knowing to keep up her façade, the brunette emotes perfect renditions of famous standards of the 40's and 50's.

Except for the voice and the band, the room is perfectly quiet.

When the last set ends and the applause quiets down, the woman thanks the band for their hard work before 'bee lining' it towards the bar.

"I see you are still here," she says whispering in his ear, "Give me a few minutes to change into something more appropriate." To add to her meaning, she gives the man a small peck on the cheek.

The look on the man's face is priceless as she heads to her dressing room.

"What a dumb fuck," she hisses derisively stepping in and closing the door behind her, "Makes this almost too damn easy."

Trusting her instincts, the woman plans accordingly.

Fifteen minutes later…

The man at the bar almost drops the drink from his hand when the woman he is waiting for returns. His eyes bug out and a bulge grows in his pants.

"Wait long, sweetie?" she coos standing there now clad in a sheer white halter, plaid pleated miniskirt and red spike platforms. A faux coy smile accents her face.

"Whoa," says the man gathering his wits once more.

"You said something about wanting to have fun," she says whispering into his ear.

Paying his tab, the two then head out into the night air.

On his arm, the woman makes small talk as she detects certain subtle changes in his breathing and heart rate.

'I was right,' she thinks laughing. It coincides with an innocuous comment he makes.

Coming to an older apartment building not too far from the club, the man has them veer over to a ground-level suite.

Smiling wider, she sees a small box on the wall with one button and a speaker. A camera bubble hangs from the overhead.

Her mind prepares for what comes next…

Standing there and not pulling out a key, he separates himself from the woman's grasp before pressing the button.

He waits.

Quickly, the door opens and a hand reaches from a darkened room pulling the woman inside the suite.

The door then slams shut just as quickly.

The man leans against the wall and lights a cigarette. He tries to listen in on what is happening inside the suite.

Muffled yells and the sounds of breaking furniture reverberate through the walls for about fifteen minutes.

This is not what he had expected.

Eerily silent inside, this is before the loud kerfuffle of a door ripping off from its hinges.

Stepping into the foyer of the room, a light comes on.

Grabbing the man from behind by the head and neck, the woman coolly says, "You were right, I had a lot of fun."

His last sight is of eight broken male bodies, smashed furniture and some destroyed video equipment.

"Arigato."

The last sound he hears is the snapping of his own neck.

Dropping the body, the woman smiles and steps into the bathroom. Pulling a small a brush and compact from her clutch purse, she adjusts herself.

Finished, she happily sashays back into the night.

Back by the club, she reaches into her purse again and pulls out a Bluetooth. Turning it on and placing it in her ear, she says, "Sanction complete. Narusegawa requesting pickup. GPS on."

End of Sanction.

Personnel Spec's: Narusegawa, Naru. Age: Classified

Specialties: Hand-to-Hand combat of all types. Known to have empathic healing abilities by being able to channel her immense Ki.

Training: Skilled in Judo, Jujitsu (Japanese and Brazilian), Karate, all forms of wrestling and boxing, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Wing Chun and other Wu Shu forms. Is a board certified MD specializing in combat surgery and practical medicine.

Comments: Well-educated, highly intelligent and an extremely gifted individual. For four years, she was a highly paid call girl and escort, for both sexes. Has many sadistic tendencies and has employed her extensive carnal skills during many sanctioning assignments.

Verdict: Given free agent status.

Scenario #4:

In Kyoto Prefecture, Kansai Region…

Vehicle pulls up to a traditional gate of powerful Yakuza Oyabun.

Saying not a word to her companion, a tall and very beautiful young woman steps out onto the street.

While reaching back in for her Katana and Wakizashi, the driver says, "I will be right up the block as I know you will not be too long."

Nodding, the young woman respectfully places both ancient weapons into her Uwa-obi before proceeding.

The vehicle drives off to its designated spot.

The woman turns and stands to face the main gate.

For a moment, a smile.

'I shall avenge you this day, my ancestor,' she thinks before nodding her head for a moment of meditation.

Not bothering to knock as is customary, she draws her Katana and strikes a traditional pose. Lashing out, she screams:

"Warui sanran sutoraiku, Dai ichi no keishiki." (Evil scattering strike, 1st form.)

The gate and part of the wall on either side next to it explodes into minute fragments.

Entering with a speed that defies description, she decapitates three armed guards and a large Rottweiler before it can strike.

Back in the car, hearing the explosion, the companion whispers, "Could get very messy in there."

Rolls down the window before lighting a cigarette.

With no women or children present, the slaughter continues, as she is merciless.

Her Ki is at such a height, that all they see before their head falls off is red glowing eyes.

Carefully ascending the main stairway after slicing a goon in half who carried an Uzi.

Sending another wave reverberating through her Katana, she destroys a large door out of its track at the end of a second floor hallway.

Two more heads lop off leaving squirting stumps in their wake.

"Do you know…," says a balding middle-aged tattooed man rudely interrupted as his head separates like his underlings.

"I care not," she growls interrupting him while standing again at the ready.

With nothing but a slight breeze moving about, the young woman sheathes her Katana into its Saya.

'I hope you drank well,' she thinks spotting her prize.

Walking over, she reaches for and grabs onto an ornately ornamented Katana.

She stays vigilant nevertheless…

Bowing to the fearsome weapon, she declares, "Rest in peace, my ancestor. I have avenged you."

Then, she goes looking for something else…

Two loud explosions erupt as the sounds of a collapsing structure ensue.

Looking into the rearview mirror, the companion looks to see the young woman carrying a fancy blade in one hand and a weighted down black trash bag in another.

"Open the trunk," says the woman approaching the back of the vehicle.

The companion presses a button.

The bag goes in…

The trunk closes and the young woman climbs into the front seat after adjusting her weapons. The ancient Katana she hold in both hands before her.

"Successful I see," says the companion pulling away from the curb.

"Very," answers the young woman cracking a slight smile.

"By the way," says the companion out of curiosity, "What's in the bag?"

"You do not want to know," she answers as her smile widens.

End of sanction.

Personnel Spec's: Aoyama, Motoko. Age: Classified

Specialties: Combat skills in all Budo styles associated with the golden age of the Samurai. Uses her immense store of Ki through a Katana to focus and magnify strikes that can cause immense damage.

Training: Expertly skilled in all forms of Japanese Martial Arts. Master of the Katana and the Wakizashi. Attends Tokyo University as an Honors Student in Letters.

Comments: With her immense internal Ki, this operative has taken a number of obsolescent combat forms and has transformed them for use in the 21st century. Has many times used a simple wooden Bokken to slice through metal objects. Known to have an extensive collection of severed heads sliced from the bodies of those sent to sanction her. Considered extremely dangerous.

Verdict: Given free agent status.

Scenario #5:

Older part of Narita Airport, Tokyo Prefecture…

Someone shimmies down a rope and sets up shop.

A beautiful dark-skinned blonde-haired young woman dressed in a medium-grey digital pattern camouflage coverall, tan combat boots and a black beret stands vigil inside the top floor office suite of an old abandoned building.

Levitating on the roof, a large vessel of some kind hovers cloaked one floor above its mistress.

Sitting in a lightweight camping chair, she peers out using a specially made digital macrobinocular espying an equally abandoned aircraft hangar across the highway.

"It is a beautiful day to make something go boom," she says with a smile while reaching over for a banana.

Peeling back the skin of her favorite yellow fruit, she waits patiently for the other half of her target to arrive. That is, an SUV and a tractor-trailer with a full load arrived not an hour previous.

"Oooo…, looky what I see," she whispers happily before lowering her targeting computer.

Pulling up to a main gate, two SUV's with a limo in between them stop and wait.

Headlights from the lead SUV flash twice, pause for a moment, then flash three more times.

Her smiling widening, the young woman looks at a device on her wrist.

Running a finger along the screen, she presses an icon.

On the roof, a disc-shaped object materializes as if from nowhere and hurtles at blinding speed towards the hangar.

"Fly, my little pet," she says happily clapping her hands together.

Stopping suddenly, the flying disc searches for an entrance along the eaves and rusting metal roofing. Finding a torn seam by an exhaust vent, the disc shifts on its axis and silently glides inside.

Rotating 180˚, four slender legs extend out from underneath and latch themselves to a roof joist.

Although sweeping the place for wires and cameras before entering the place, those currently occupying the hangar have no clue they are now under surveillance.

"What do we have here?" says the young woman gazing at the screen on her wrist.

Eight men exit the newly entered vehicles and greet the ones already here.

"New playmates," yips the woman excitedly nearly laughing with glee.

Leaving her banana peels behind, a cloth seat goes into a small bag that she ties to the end of a rope.

Clambering quickly back up the rope after a last look around, she walks over to the levitating craft and presses two icons on her wrist.

A couple of things then happen…

A hatchway appears as if out of nowhere allowing the woman to climb in the crafts' cockpit.

The other, five smaller discs eject from underneath the craft and hurtle rapidly towards the building. Cloaking themselves, they then enter the still open hangar entrance and fly underneath all the vehicles present.

No longer able to contain her joy, she hollers looking out the view screen, "Bye, bye!"

With that said, everything around the hangar for a hundred meters atomizes.

No one hears the maniacal laughter overhead as an invisible flying turtle rapidly levitates a kilometer straight up before streaking off towards the southwest.

End of Sanction.

Personnel Spec's: Su, Kaolla. Age: Classified

Specialties: Super genius intellect skilled in Robotics, Bio- and Augmented Mechanical Engineering, Computer Programming and Hacking, Explosives and Finances. Extensive use of robots and turtle-shaped mechanoids.

Training: Six earned Doctorates in aforementioned specialties. Well skilled in Martial Arts, including Indian and Molmolian styles, Kali, Systema, Krav Maga and Karate.

Comments: Uses an off-putting, crazed and child-like persona to throw doubt into the minds of her targets. Has no qualms about killing for sport or fun. Considered too dangerous to sanction as she has access to most of the worlds' encrypted computer systems.

Verdict: Given free agent status with much prejudice.

End of Chapter


	2. Confessions of a kind

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: There will be no 'what led them to do this?' or 'sad or broken home' background stories by the ladies of the Hinata. This story deals with 'what is' and will only be about present circumstances. From time-to-time, there will be hints about the resident assassins past.

Chapter 2: Confessions of a kind

Two weeks later…

"Shit, I need to get fucking laid," says Shinobu unbinding herself. Sitting on a wash stool, she grabs the sponge and bottled soap from a shelf in front of her.

"If you would quit dressing all loli and hiding those huge luscious tits of yours," says Naru from a neighboring stool, "Then I think we could finally persuade our Kei-kun to jump your bones."

"Fuck off, bitch!" comes the first part of a reply followed by…

_…THWIP!_

A large American-style Bowie knife sticks in the column next to where the brunette's head had been a second before.

"Oh."

Message sent.

Teasing her about these subjects has always been off limits.

"Remember, Naru," says Kitsune dryly from her position in the hot spring, "Our resident chef is very sensitive about her rather large assets and our Kanrinin. Height too, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah."

Looking over at the Fox, Shinobu nods.

Pulling the knife from the column, Naru knows that if the 'petite chef' had wanted, she would be quite dead.

Usually, she never misses.

That was not the point of this little demonstration.

"Gomen, Shinobu," says Naru handing the blade grip out to its owner, "I realize now that my timing sucked."

The petite woman receiving knife back nods slightly to her in response.

"I too wish that he too would take notice of me," says Motoko after rinsing the shampoo from her long lustrous ebony hair.

"You have been saving yourself him, haven't you," queries the Fox.

Normally quiet, as she keeps her thoughts to herself, Kitsune always perks up when the subject of their resident man comes up.

"Yes, Mitsune-Senpai," responds Motoko stepping down into the onsen, "He is the only man I have ever considered worthy of me."

Kitsune's two statements cause the others to look in her direction. She is never this verbose.

"I feel the same way," says Kitsune looking over at the Samurai while she gets comfortable.

The others nod in acknowledgment.

At first, her voice is calm, but as Kitsune continues, it begins to waver and increase in volume.

Total surprise.

"How do you tell the man we all love the truth about us?"

'Whoa,' thinks Naru looking over at the ash-blonde sharpshooter, 'I never knew she felt this way.'

Continuing…

"About the fact that he has eight of the worlds' most dangerous women living under his roof, and that we all love him. Tell me!"

The last part she screams.

The four are now sitting together in the warm comforting water.

Sighing, Shinobu enjoys having her E-cups bob on the surface.

As usual, Naru drools while enjoying the sight.

"How in the fuck did that sweet, unassuming and gentle young man worm his way into my heart."

Tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Shock abounds, as she finishes, "If you can tell me, I'd really like to fucking know how!"

You could hear a pin drop out here as the atmosphere changes…

Understanding how the normally quietest of them can feel this way, Shinobu hugs the now vulnerable sharpshooter as she cries her eyes out.

"I am not just some heartless bitch!" Kitsune blurts out again in frustration.

The others witness a completely different side to the generally levelheaded gunslinger.

"Even with all of my experience when it comes to men, Kit," says Naru looking around the spa, "I haven't a clue. You see, I love Kei-kun just as much as the rest of you."

It goes quiet again for a moment…

"I love him as well," says Kaolla entering the onsen, "I am sick of acting like some crazed teenager who bounces around like a fucking idiot. I would gladly allow him to bed me and take my virginity."

After releasing Kitsune, Shinobu sits up on the edge and dangles her feet in the water.

Angrily she says, "Fuck what Haruka and Mutsumi have instructed us about keeping up this fucking façade. For fucks' sake, I am a grown, 26-year-old woman. If something is not done soon, I will unbind myself in front of Keitaro and show the man I love what kind of a woman I really am, no matter the consequences."

Kitsune lights a cigarette and allows the nicotine to soothe her.

Shinobu grabs one out of the pack and lights up as well.

"You speak for me as well, Shinobu-Senpai," says the Samurai, "Too many nights I have burned for the man living one floor below me. I wish to be a virgin no longer and have even turned down many an Omiai in hopes that one day I could give Keitaro-sama my gift just as my Ane-ue has done."

All have heard about his prowess with women in bed before the 'incident', but none of the details. Except for Motoko.

"I usually have very little to say about what happens around here," Kitsune whispers after another drag while doing a slow burn inside, "However, when it comes to Keitaro, I will soon have him or someone will have to pay with a fucking bullet."

"Not that I have not thought about ravishing Kei-kun myself while living right over his room," interjects Naru attempting to think logically, "Haruka has not allowed me to touch him for some reason and I would love to know what that is. However, in his present condition, we need to proceed carefully and not scare him off."

The last few words come out after a slight pause and with a little added emphasis.

"That pisses me off too," comments Shinobu knowing only minor details of the major incident concerning Keitaro.

Tamps cigarette butt out in Kitsune's ashtray.

"Haruka had better spill on the details soon too or she may have to have a little talk with sweetie," hisses Kitsune petting one of her most feared weapons.

"They did a fucking botch job on him," says an animated and angry Kaolla, "I could have done better myself if given half-a-chance. Hinata really fucked up concerning her grandson."

Her lack of using scientific terminology and substituting in euphemisms signals the 'mad scientists' ire.

Looking at Kaolla, Naru knows how she feels.

Mentioning the feared Matriarch of the Urashima brings no pause to this little gathering.

Nonetheless, this particular discussion has been a long time coming, so they hold nothing back.

For some reason, when it comes to Keitaro, the five are in total sync.

With their three other partners, this octet functions brilliantly as one deadly and well-oiled killing machine. Eight very different personalities and exceedingly volatile ones at that.

Conversely, they are still women and as such, have certain needs.

"I'm glad the other three aren't here right now," says Kitsune regaining her composure. She turns her eyes away from the others and looks up to the sky.

"I know where Haruka is," chimes in Naru wanting to change the subject. Kitsune's statement is her 'out'.

Though the Fox is the resident 'shrink', the brunette MD knows that the atmosphere out here has to change.

The air contains too much anger and is on the verge of igniting.

After a slight pause, she then asks, "Hey, Princess! Where are our resident Poisoner and Psycho right now?"

While toweling off after her soak, Kaolla answers with, "Mutsumi is in France, and Kanako is in Canada. Both are tying up different ends of the same loose thread".

"Before I explode, those three had better return very soon," says Shinobu angrily tabling the rest of this discussion with her open-ended threat. Drying herself off, she then re-binds her very large breasts.

"We will just have to wait then," says Naru exiting the spa with Motoko and Kaolla.

The resident chef gives her a dubious look.

Nodding, Kitsune gets out and goes cold again.

Embers though still smolder.

Scenario #6:

Paris, on the Champs de Elysee…

Sitting at a table outside of a small _pâtisserie_ on this sunny day, a smiling woman of Japanese descent breaks off a piece of a flaky croissant and butters it. Biting down on the fresh pastry, she nonchalantly looks across the street.

Seated in an open bistro, three people seemingly enjoy a mornings' repast as well.

Two large men of obvious Eastern European stock, possibly Russian or Ukrainian sip strong coffee. Their companion, a middle-aged woman of Asian descent peruses a tablet in one hand and smart phone in the other.

Using her sharp hearing, the woman at the pâtisserie hears a few angry words in Mandarin from across the way.

A tablet slams on the table startling fellow patrons.

_The two men ignore the angry outburst from their companion as well as the stares from the other patrons._

_'Clue number one,' she thinks sipping her freshly ground light-roast coffee. _

_Breaks off another piece of pastry and butters it. _

_Biting down, a smart phone rings._

_'Unimaginative,' she thinks deriding the ringtone of the person answering it. _

_She listens in carefully._

_Pulling an older flip phone from his pocket, the larger of the two men opens the device. _

_Nodding at the screen, he puts the device to his ear._

_The conversation is seemingly one-sided and short._

_"Da," is the only word from the man's mouth._

_'Russian by the gruff manner, clue number two,' she thinks finishing her coffee, 'Ex-GRU by their mannerisms.'_

_Pulling money from his pocket, he drops it on the table before signaling the others that they have to leave._

_One of the men opens a rear car door for the Asian woman before climbing into the front with his compatriot. _

_The engine starts and pulls away from the curb._

_Paralleling the car, a motor scooter on a side street has no difficulty following the trio._

_The woman on the motor scooter smiles brilliantly once again. She knows the destination thanks to a certain codebreaker back at home._

_Stopping in front of an expensive apartment building, only the older woman goes inside after telling them she would be only a few minutes._

Nodding, the two men leave the motor running and roll down the windows to listen for anything out of the ordinary.

Neither feel the sting of a small dart in the neck as a scooter stops next to them.

Both men are dead quicker than their next heartbeat.

Pulling over to the curb in front of the running car, the woman puts on a small knapsack and walks over to the front entrance of the building. Using a code descrambler provided by a certain genius, she enters and goes to a first floor suite in the rear.

Sitting at a desk inside, the middle-aged woman staring at a desktop computer screen feels nothing after a tiny prick.

Panicking at her sudden lack of mobility, she then hears a familiar voice, "Ni hao, Pao."

Not being able to respond, she sees the room spin some. The voice turns her chair around so that they can see each other face-to-face.

Eyes go wide in fear knowing that her death is mere moments away.

In perfect Mandarin, she then hears, "You were warned about what would happen if you got involved in human trafficking again. I told you personally that if involved yourself in child prostitution and pornography, I would kill you. My little pet with the note on her plastic container should have sent a clear enough message."

Pao loses focus.

"Oh by the way," says the poisoner pushing a now dead corpse to the floor, "Say hello to your two friends in hell for me".

The smile returns as she now sits in the vacated chair.

Unzipping her pack, she pulls out a device stamped with a familiar three-eyed triangle. Inserting a cable end into a USB port, she turns it on as instructed.

A light on top flashes blue.

Seeing the computer flash rapidly before her, she watches the encrypted files download into the device.

The light turns green.

Finished.

Taking out a second device that looks like a simple flash drive, she plugs it in after pulling out the first one.

A virus looking for certain computer uplinks then infects a number of insidious networks on the web.

"Brilliant," she says smiling.

Wrapping this up, she calmly puts everything away.

Standing up and stretching, she looks out into the hallway for any witnesses.

Smiling at her success, she ignores the corpse on the floor and hefts her pack back on before disappearing into the metropolis that is Paris.

A few days later on a flight bound for Tokyo, a woman pulls the picture of a young man from her purse and says, "See you soon, my love."

End of Sanction.

Personnel Spec's: Otohime, Mutsumi. Age: Classified

Specialties: Manufacture and usage of poisonous chemical toxins of all classes. Mostly from natural sources such a spiders, snakes and certain deadly plants or mushrooms/toadstools. A skilled archer with unmatched accuracy. Translator of extraordinary talent and caliber. Is fluent eleven languages and has working knowledge of fifteen others.

Delivers toxins either by means of a blow dart, dart gun or compound bow.

Training: Hand-to-hand combat utilizing Krav Maga, Systema and Karate. Has a fifth degree black belt in Okinawan Karate and is proficient with a western Special Forces compound bow. Has a Doctorate in Organic Chemistry and an MBA from Osaka University. In addition, has a PhD in Linguistics from Tokyo University, and working knowledge of advanced Philology.

Comments: Nicknamed the 'Brown Recluse' for her use of sending the said spider as a harbinger. Thought to be immune to all known toxins and poisons. Utilizes a sunny disposition to downplay her role as one of the planets' leading poisoners.

Verdict: Given free agent status.

Across the ocean…

Scenario #7:

Nightfall… Toronto, Canada.

Receiving a coded signal on her smart phone, a young woman smiles and prepares herself.

"We are going to have some fun tonight," she says pulling a special wooden box from her travel bag.

Opening the box, the smile then becomes a frightening grin.

Total darkness descends…

Enwrapped in a large black cloak shot through with lace lined with crimson, a young woman emerges from the shadows.

From underneath the cloak, a black calf-length Lolita-style dress and shiny black lace up Goth boots finishes her ensemble.

A large-eared, long-tailed black cat rests comfortably on her left shoulder.

Passing by an anime convention outdoor cosplay contest gives cover as the participants shower their compliments on the authenticity of her look.

Little do they suspect?

However, that type of fun does not enter her mind right now.

Not too far away, in a third floor apartment…

A middle-aged man of Caucasian descent looks at his computer and sees certain discrepancies.

"Pao, you stupid bitch," he hisses knowing not to open certain banking files, "You just had to piss her off."

Having seen the note on the packaged spider, the man ensconced in this room ran for his life.

The woman in question laughed it off telling him she had safeguards in place against such an eventuality.

"You should have known better," he whispers finishing off his Chinese takeout, "We both had warned you."

Although, just the 'banker' and an excellent 'money-launderer', he realizes that his part in Pao's scheme could also get him erased.

He was not a pervert like some of the others, just the 'bag' man.

Still…

He fears knowing that the former Chinese crime boss' assassin has a number of associates who would relish putting a hole into his skull or maybe chopping off a piece of his body.

Having it done quickly would be his preferred way.

Outside in an alley…

Looking up to a third floor and seeing a light on the suite, she whispers, "It is almost time to play."

Using well-trained muscles, she quietly ascends a nearby fire escape and waits patiently for darkness in the room.

A grin re-asserts itself.

Stripping off his shirt, the man re-checks his .38 revolver before placing it underneath his pillow. Before meeting the female pornographer/drug dealer, he never needed to possess such a weapon.

"Fucking bitch," he hisses before turning the lights out, "You were so beautiful and we had plenty of cash hidden away."

It goes dark in the room.

The grin widens.

Three hours later…

Feeling a furry presence caress his face, the man in bed awakens.

A light comes on.

Tied by his hands and feet to the bedposts, the man now lies upturned and naked.

Walking down to the end of the bed, a young woman wearing Kabuki makeup with a black teardrop descending from her left eye stops and faces him.

Her full Lolita-Goth costume is on total display for the man to see. Lace and ruffles permeates liberally throughout her dress. Black lace fingerless gloves don her porcelain hands. A crimson ribbon, a gift from her most important person ties back her long ebon tresses.

"Oh fuck," gasps the man in horror, "Not you."

"You will have all of my attention this evening as I begin another masterpiece," she says holding a ball gag in one hand and a straight razor in the other.

"You sick bitch," hollers the man crying now in panic.

"In some peoples' minds maybe, but it matters not to me," she responds in a detached manner.

The cat pads back to its mistress shoulder. From its higher vantage point, the feline gets a front row seat to tonight's performance.

The ball gag goes in after she plugs his nose.

"Now where to begin?" she asks rhetorically.

Opening the sharpened implement, she licks it and begins…

Out in the deserted hallway, and for the next three hours, no one hears a muffled scream come from the only occupied room on this floor.

A few days later…

A beautiful young Japanese woman of university age smiles while going through customs, her rolling suitcase and a small carryon is all she claims.

While boarding her flight, RCMP detectives enter a certain Toronto apartment.

They had received complaints of putrid smells emanating from there.

A hardened detective along with an older patrol officer lose the contents of their stomachs' after finding the source of that stench.

A human hide hangs from a coat hook as its former owner lies decaying on a bed nearby.

The big mystery, the locks on the door and windows show absolutely no signs of someone tampering with them.

On a Tokyo bound flight after settling in her seat, a young woman says, "See you soon, Onii-chan."

End of Sanction.

Personnel Spec's: Urashima, Kanako. Age: Classified

Specialties: Dispatching sanctions by the most hideous means imaginable. Her main implements are either an older-style men's straight razor or a laser-sharpened scalpel given to her as a gift. Uses stealth and a lithe body to advance on targets so that they never see her coming. A master of disguise and is an expert makeup artist.

Training: A seventh degree black belt in Karate, and is an expert in her clans' own Martial Art. Attends Tokyo University as a Psychology undergrad.

Comments: Possesses an eidetic memory. Uses her psychotic persona as an extremely effective weapon. Has an extreme 'brother complex'. She can turn her sadistic streak on and off at will.

Verdict: Given free agent status.

End of Chapter


	3. A peek into a darkened tunnel

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: To Darck Master, as to your review and question. There will be some slight modifications, as the original writer still has this story posted on other sites, but there will not be too many changes. The changes will be mostly in grammar and sentence structure, the rest will be as he wrote it.

All of the Hinata residents are older than in the manga.

None of the nonsense from the anime will be in this tale, as this is a much darker story.

Chapter 3: A peek into a darkened tunnel

In the Shinjuku area of downtown Tokyo…

Rising into the skyline of the world's largest megalopolis, a beautiful woman in her late twenties stands brooding while riding up the private lift to a very familiar penthouse.

She has a lot on her mind, which if not discussed in a timely manner could lead to something unravelling in quite a messy manner.

Dressed in her business best, she peers out onto the city through the transparent outer wall of the lift.

What simmers on her mind is only for the one she is going to see.

Two large gruff-looking men ride up with her.

They stay quiet in the presence of the one looking who greatly outranks them.

However, she generally treats those under her with consideration and respect. Which is why many follow her loyally and without question.

There are seven exceptions to that rule back at home of course…

Before reaching their destined floor, the woman says without turning, "I would speak with her alone. You may go to the kitchen and have the chef make you dinner. If he asks, simply tell him I told you to go there and wait for me."

"Hai, Urashima-sama," respond the two men bowing as the lift arrives at its terminus.

The trio exits and the woman splits off from her escorts.

Coolly walking down a hallway, the woman turns and stops in front of a traditional door. Doffing her shoes, she slides the door open and enters.

An arrow from a short bow flies towards the woman without warning.

Catching the arrow without flinching, she then bows in deep respect.

"Still testing me, Hina Baa-chan," she says to a wizened grey-haired elderly woman kneeling by a large picture window.

Setting the bow next to her, the elderly woman says, "It makes me proud to see that you are keeping up on your skills, Haruka-chan."

Coming into the room, Haruka kneels on a cushion across from her Obaa-san before bowing again and handing her the arrow.

"My skills are never in doubt," says Haruka calmly, but with some force behind her words, "You know why I am here, do you not?"

"Oh course, my granddaughter," responds Hina.

This is a talk longtime in coming and both know what the focal point will be.

Tension builds, but some niceties has the Matriarch of the Urashima extend the opening volley.

"Have some tea with me first, Haruka-chan," says Hina ringing a little bell, "I appreciate the British for their traditions. However, we Japanese have much older ones".

A tall, very beautiful woman with long black tresses and a small scar on her right cheek enters the room.

Dressed in the fashion of an English maid with the ubiquitous long black dress and white apron, she comes pushing a trolley before her. On it, a Japanese tea set with fine cups along with an assortment of English biscuits on a silver plate.

"Arigato, Misako-san," says Hina in a polite tone.

This salutation is not at all uncharacteristic for her to make.

Haruka smiles nodding in recognition of her Obaa-san's ubiquitous bodyguard and personal assistant.

The two have had a rather pleasant history together.

In many ways, the relationship between the two has always caused the elder Urashima some minor consternation and much mirth.

Bowing in return to her mistress, the woman smiles at Haruka and departs until needed once more.

After the short repast, Haruka counters the opening salvo with, "Eleven women are about to tear open wounds that you have allowed to fester."

"It could not be helped," responds Hina not quite expecting her granddaughter to thrust towards the heart-of-the-matter so quickly, "You know my reasons for doing what I did".

"To protect him after what had happened," counters Haruka icily, "However, remember that his Kaa-san, my Kaa-san, Kanako and I took care of that little matter. However, the two who were supposedly his friends and had betrayed him, they gave to me as a gift to finish off."

"And…," retorts Hina, but is cutoff.

"Tsuruko-san wanted to come up from Kyoto so she could add one more head to her collection," interjects Haruka not giving in one millimeter, "but, I said that I would handle it personally and send them to her. I remember presenting her the previous heads to mollify her wrath. Motoko still has one of them in her collection if I believe correctly."

"Ah yes, Haru-chan," says Hina snickering, "Does Kanako still have one of the hides still stored in her closet back at the Hinata?"

"Three actually, as do both of your daughters," responds Haruka, "They had offered me one. However, I declined."

A cackle.

"Those two," says Hina offhandedly trying to control her mirth, "I know you will close it out in your own special way, my granddaughter".

Haruka nods in silent agreement.

"They were especially vicious," comments the younger woman after a moment's pause, "As I will be".

Hina nods.

Not knowing where this conversation will go next, Haruka then hears something that she thought the old woman would never utter.

"For the first time in my life I fucked up, Haru-chan," laments the Urashima Matriarch, "I allowed the love for my grandson to interfere with how I carry out our business. I allowed many dominoes to set themselves up not remembering that a Go strategy would have been a far better choice in this case. The first piece is about to fall and it will soon tip everything over that I had tried to fix since then. I just hope that my two daughters will forgive me one day."

An opening…

Hearing her Obaa-san's words, Haruka says, "You also have seven women back at our ancient manse who want him besides me. I know that they are about to rip the bindings off everything too."

Hina deflects…

She then states, "Kaolla Su was correct when she called me an old fool for having Keitaro's head messed with by that moron after 'the incident'."

_Major emphasis placed on the last two words._

Another lunge…

"Yes, Baa-chan," retorts Haruka attempting to keep her wrath in check, "My Kaa-san dealt with him. No one still has any idea of what she did with the body after she strangled him to death with her own bare hands."

"With Kei-kun, I always lose perspective, Haru-chan," parries Hina after a sip of tea to quench her parched mouth, "I would do the same for you or Kanako if the same situation arose. With him, I never see where the blind spot is until too late."

"Was it because of her, Baa-chan?" asks Haruka penetrating the core. The rest of what she could say about a certain someone stays bottled inside her because of its sensitive nature.

"Mostly," answers Hina with mixed emotions, "However, the harsh words we exchanged and then sending my elder daughter off to run our holdings in Hokkaido has made our reconciling that much more difficult."

Tears fall from her eyes.

It then gets extremely quiet for a moment.

Thrusting for a vulnerable area…

"Speaking for me," says Haruka whose eyes then flash, "I regret nothing. Kaa-san though, you need to stop denying the truth. As for Kanako, she is angry in the extreme and wants to tell Keitaro that she is his real sister, and not an adopted one. Oba-san though, she can speak for herself as I know that she has plenty to say to you."

"This family will be torn asunder if any of you reveal the truth to him now, Haru-chan," Hina says after fully regaining her faculties.

"Better the truth now, and not a full out war later on," responds Haruka angrily.

"The TRUTH!" hollers Hina, "If he were to ever learn the truth about himself and what this family really is, it could destroy his fragile mind."

Turning the Shinai…

"OR!" screams Haruka just as loudly, "It would give him the chance to finally heal and allow some time for this family to finally resolve its own sins. I do not mean from killing people either."

"Are you serious?" responds Hina rather weakly. The tone from her granddaughter surprises her, but at the same time makes her very proud.

Seeing the older woman backing down, Haruka gives an indirect answer.

"With the women back at the Hinata who love him, along with the three that I had already mentioned and myself, I think it is not a matter of 'if' war breaks out, but 'when'. I believe his Kaa-san would approve of what I wish to do, and so would mine."

The granddaughter knows that there are too many powerful women for even Hina Baa-chan to stand against.

"Shit," hisses the old woman knowing that she has lost this round.

Acquiescence…

For once, Hina concedes to her granddaughter and will step aside. The situation with her own daughters needs repair, as she can no longer set this fact aside.

Getting eerily quiet, Haruka bows before dismissing herself.

A revel-less victory…

"Another little mess needs tending to after the sun disappears," whispers Haruka taking the lift to the basement.

Behind her, the two companions nod.

Both know that she will shed blood before this coming midnight arrives.

Back at the Hinata…

Sliding open the traditional door, Keitaro steps into the wide foyer and doffs his shoes.

Looking down to place his shoes on a shelf, he misses seeing Naru and Motoko walk by.

The taller assassin however keeps her eyes on him paying heed to little else.

Both smile with Naru whispering, "Kei-kun must have a lot on his mind."

Almost walking into a wall, Motoko recovers just in time receiving only a slight giggle from the brunette.

Stepping up onto the main floor, Keitaro has his eyes focused straight ahead.

Climbing up the steps, he misses seeing how short Naru's mini skirt is, or that Motoko wears her Yukata in a traditional manner.

In the common room, both sit as Kitsune and Kaolla watch the man they adore go upstairs.

Whispering in a neutral tone, the sharp-eyed sniper once again reiterates a certain vow that she soon will have him.

"You really should put some panties on before dinner," says Kaolla smiling as she watches the brunette sit across from her.

"Did you enjoy the view?" asks Naru smiling back at the 'mad scientist'.

"Come see me later," responds Kaolla.

The Fox hisses, "Are you shitting me?"

The intonation is extremely dry.

Smart phones and other devices then turn on to observe a certain male as he enters his room.

"What, you playing on both sides of the fence now?" asks Kitsune shaking her head slightly.

"Not to the extent that she, Mutsumi and some of the others do," says Kaolla who pauses while looking thoughtful, "Nevertheless, I will not turn any proposition, no matter how sarcastic, down. Unlike you or Shinobu, I like to indulge myself once in a while until I decide that Kei-kun is ready for me."

Surprising everyone present, the ash-blonde cracks a small smile.

Disappearing just as quickly, she goes back to perusing the antics of her favorite male.

In the kitchen…

A familiar proximity alert sounds.

Aimlessly tossing three Shiruken behind her without looking, Shinobu turns on her tablet to follow the movements of the man she adores.

In the background, the spiked discs each hit an equal number of English-style dartboards dead center.

Adjusting her chest bindings for comfort, she hisses, "My tits keep getting bigger. I hope he likes them."

Remembering the vow that she had made earlier, Shinobu still ponders revealing her true self and maybe jogging his memory somewhat.

Having known Keitaro only in passing before the attempt on his life, she has come to love the man under whose roof she now lives.

Understanding some of what had happened to him from listening to Haruka and Kanako, Shinobu has difficulty believing that he had accomplished so much in his short life. His life before the so-called 'incident' was much richer and so different than it is today.

Specific details is something that she and the other four have failed to pry out of them.

Mutsumi she has discovered, along with Haruka, Kanako and Aoyama Tsuruko, all have deep intimate connections to Keitaro in ways that even Motoko does not speak of yet.

However, one timely placed bomb wiped away all of his memories.

It is her hope that everything will change and that she will soon establish her own special connection with him.

Scenario #8:

There are always loose ends to deal with when it comes to settling an old score.

Nevertheless, getting the correct 'intel' on your targets is always a plus, if you do not have to beat it out of someone first.

Money speaks volumes and good sources are hard to keep, unless properly cared for.

Tonight however, two scores somehow come inextricably bound together, which by Karma present themselves in one tidy package for disposal.

This is where it all ends.

"Too easy," she whispers sending a message about not needing extraction.

With acknowledgment on the other end, a brilliant smile emerges as a valise opens on the seat beside her.

Never one to allow others the pleasure of exacting revenge for her when relishing ending life herself, a confident woman sits and waits patiently.

Changing and dressing on the fly in a moving SUV has become commonplace for her.

Never allowing one's mark to see her coiling to pounce has become the conventional approach since she began eliminating her marks.

This evening is no different.

Apartment building, in a better Tokyo development…

"Shit, too thorough of a job," says a geeky looking man in his early-twenties, "I have heard about this brown-skinned bitch with blonde hair who can create programs like this, but this sort of operation is usually beneath her abilities".

Holding a bottle of 'Pucari Sweat' in his left hand, he attempts to ascertain the damage that someone inflicted onto a set of commissioned websites.

"Anything we can do to salvage this shitty mess?" asks his rotund, if not better-dressed companion.

"I hope so, but I'm not counting on it," responds the other man.

Both stare at computer screens set up in a room of a fifth floor loft.

It seems that the place is immaculate, as the usual clichés about single Japanese men do not apply in his case.

Neither have any idea that trying to cure an incurable computer virus will be the least of their problems this evening.

Down below, off a narrow alleyway…

Clad in a black skintight catsuit zippered up the front and donning equally black combat boots, the woman departs her vehicle after giving final instructions.

The two with her nod, as they understand what she expects.

"That Kabuki make-up with that black teardrop always scares the fucking shit out of me," whispers one to the other while checking his weapon.

The other individual nods acknowledging certain truths in their companion's statement while cocking his own hammer.

A back-up 'cleaner' team received a call requesting their services.

A rawhide bullwhip and telescoping steel truncheon hang at the ready from her slender hips as she sets forth.

Utilizing the shadows, the woman makes her way towards the target building even as the city lights come on.

With exquisite timing, no one sees her cross the street.

Her job is made easy as wide balconies stack one over the other, so as close to the building a possible, she ascends.

The shadow of the corners provides her with excellent cover.

At her target floor, she stealthfully slips a slender leg over the railing and suddenly freezes…

Wanting some fresh air and a cigarette, one of the young men slides open the balcony door.

"Try that other URL," he says looking behind his shoulder.

Stepping outside, the young man sees nothing and promptly lights up his smoke.

'Good, both are here,' thinks the woman smiling.

She perches herself off a railing one floor below, no lights are on inside this one.

Listening for the right moment to strike has engrained itself into her very soul.

'Just as Kaa-san taught me,' she ponders understanding that this task will not take much longer to complete.

Seeing a still lit cigarette descend just past her, the woman swivels fully around and hoists herself up like a gymnast.

Surprising the young man on the balcony, she pulls out her bullwhip and uncoils it.

Feeling the lariat wrap itself around his neck, the man cannot cry out.

Pulled close to the mysterious person, he then hears a female whisper, "He was your friend."

A sudden rightward pull on the bullwhip.

Life ends when someone dives head first into the concrete below.

A muffled gunshot.

Using speed, the woman enters the loft after her initial kill.

In the other room, the geeky man is on to something with his research when a sudden sharp pain ends it.

"He trusted you," says the woman dragging a lifeless body across the floor.

By the door sits a stack of business cards that read 'Masayuki & Kimiaki, Computer Programmers and Tech Experts'.

Tossed over the side, as was his companion, a second bullet finds its mark.

An unmarked van pulls up to the curb and two men exit the vehicle.

Quickly wrapping the bodies in plastic, the four toss the late duo into the back of their vehicle for disposal.

Climbing down, the woman is happy that there were no witnesses.

Little blood either.

No bleach needed.

Seeing the four men waiting there for her, she saunters over and says, "Before burning their bodies, you know where to send their heads. I'll take the other vehicle myself."

Quietly, the four nod to her.

Climbing into the van, the quartet drives off.

Unzipping the catsuit a little while walking back towards her SUV, the woman does not smile over this. It has her feeling rather empty having been on friendly terms with the two marks at one time.

Sitting on the right behind the wheel now, she reaches behind her and once again grabs her valise.

Placing the case on the passenger seat, she opens it and grabs a towel.

"I need a shower," she says steeling herself for her next move.

Haruka's mind then drifts to the person she had avenged with those two deaths.

All the same, she has no remorse or regret for her actions this evening.

With no idea of how events will unfold back at the Hinata, she turns the key and places the shifter into drive.

"Only the gods know the answer to that one," hisses Haruka pulling away from the curb.

End of Chapter


	4. Clear air ahead

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: Towards the end of the chapter, I added some missing detail and did some minor editing.

**WARNING: If incest offends you, do not read this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Learning curve abatement

Scenario #13:

The day after O-Bon, the Urashima strike the Tazawa who never see it coming.

A simple deviation from the original plan is all that Haruka makes, as her settling of scores becomes reality.

Bringing all of this together was an unexpected call from a very surprising source as two women connected together for the very first time.

Tears were shed, pleasantries exchanged, reconciliation made and information shared that put the last pieces of the puzzle into place for Haruka.

With this, even Yoko spoke to the woman who she was close to when she was younger.

Neither see an event coming that will make them understand why what they are about to do is so imperative.

Along with this…

Selected for her prowess at keeping their shared man occupied, Hana relishes spending some extra time with Keitaro.

In their absence, her plans are to ravish him and for once leave the man she now adores in a heap on his bed.

That boastful declaration only receives some doubtful laughs from the others.

"Be careful," warns her girlfriend knowing what she has in mind for her nephew and lover.

"You are definitely going to need my services when I get home," says Naru giving her friend a smile and a little kiss.

Now, onto our show…

With all of the Urashima operatives warned to stay away from a certain compound in Niigata, the operation goes smoothly as if it was a military action. The precision of it shows that all of the participants had at one time received some sort of advanced commando training.

The ferocity of the assault and the assassins' use of cutting-edge weaponry gives their opponents absolutely no opportunity to defend themselves or set up any type of defense.

However, the leader of this operation had declared that no one was to touch a certain someone in the main house, as he was all for her and her Kaa-san to dispatch.

_This would be with much prejudice…_

With the chaos outside the main house in the compound, an elderly man limps with his cane towards his office. Having just sent half-a-dozen of his most trusted associates outside to deal with the kerfuffle, he rounds the corner while pulling out an access card. Seeing the right side of the double-door already cracked open, the man's ire escalates not realizing his peril.

Pushing the door wider, he spies a beautiful young woman wearing a black skintight catsuit and makeup sitting in his large office chair with two boxes on his desk.

Looking comfortable as the 'Third Face of Death', her booted feet rest crossed on said desk.

"Come in, Ojii-san," says the woman with a garish smile, "We have much to discuss." (Writer's note: Ojii-san- grandfather)

"Just who in the hell are you to give me orders, bitch," hollers the man raising his cane at the seated woman, "Do you have any idea of what I can do to you?"

Without answering, the woman uncoils her bullwhip and uses it to disarm the man.

"You do not need that prop, Ojii-san," she then responds while pulling the whip back to her and taking the stick into her left hand.

Looking at it for a moment, the woman then sets it on the desk.

Shocked beyond credulity, the man limps to the nearest chair and sits.

"I even know how you received that limp," she says before announcing, "You will now keep your mouth shut and listen to me, or I will show you the other uses for my friend here."

The woman cracks her whip shattering the head off a small porcelain sculpture near the old man's left ear.

Gulping at her display, it does not quelled his anger any.

"I received a very interesting call two days ago from someone that I had purposely been kept from, just like my Tou-san…," she pauses to watch for a reaction.

Still, only an angry scowl from the old man.

"With that call, I learn many great and important things. One, you had usurped the authority of the Tazawa from my Kimiko Baa-chan."

The old man now knows who sits at his desk.

"Two, it was you who forced my Tou-san to disown me before I was even born. Three, you threatened my Kaa-san if she were to ever reveal the truth of my parentage. Four, except for Baa-chan and those with her, all of the others either are now dead or will soon be that way. Five, Kimiko Baa-chan has named me as the new heir of the Tazawa."

Pauses long enough to quell her own ire.

"Along with all of that, Baa-chan told me she was the one who had stabbed you in your right knee with a Shinai when you had forced my Tou-san's hand."

The whip cracks once more snapping at and curling around a traditional looking weapon that sits on a nearby table.

Quickly pulling it to her, Haruka says, "This is the one I believe."

Grabbing the weapon in her hand, she looks closely at the weapon before throwing it and pinning the old man's shoulder to the wooden chair.

The painful cry is quite loud.

"Kaa-san, you may come in now," says Haruka with a smile.

Through pained eyes, the man sees and recognizes Yoko as she enters the room in her guise as the 'First Face of Death'.

"My two remaining sons will avenge me, bitch," he says understanding that his death is now imminent.

"They seem to disagree as we do not think that they will come to get revenge for you, Oji-san," says Yoko walking over and standing next to her elder daughter. _There is fire in her eyes. __(Writer's note: Oji-san in this case means 'old man')_

With both women smiling, Haruka then announces, "Sadly, you will never get to meet your great-granddaughter either after she is born."

To emphasize this, she lovingly reaches down to give her belly a gentle touch.

This piece of news finally cracks the old man's visage.

Taking her feet off the desk, Haruka sits leaning forward and tilts the two boxes in a manner as to show the old man their contents.

"My Oji-sans have been very good company," she says standing up from behind the desk.

Two empty-eyed faces stare at their Tou-san.

He has a disbelieving look on his face.

However…

A click from a Katana in its Saya.

"Sayonara, Ojii-san," says Haruka with a smile.

Saying nothing, there is no hesitation when Yoko steps forward while doing a rapid draw of her Katana. With just the whisper of the blade, she slices off the old man's head with the same quick stroke. _The swiftness of which would have made Tsuruko or Motoko very proud._

Making a dull thumping sound, his head hits the wood floor.

Blood spurts from the stump.

Fifteen minutes later, outside a burning manse…

Smiling, while sauntering non-chalantly towards Kaolla's conveyance, Haruka is finally at peace since fully sating her thirst for revenge.

Along with her Kaa-san, she will make an offering to her newly discovered Obaa-san with the heads, cane and Shinai when she goes to Niigata. _The sanction also came with a very special blessing._

Having a big smile on her face, Tsuruko too has collected a number of prominent heads for her own collection.

She then hears, "I am keeping these ones as gifts for when I formally present myself to the true leader of the Tazawa."

Her girlfriend holds one head by the hair while Yoko carries two others into the ship.

"I see," says Tsuruko having already secured her additions as she kisses her lover.

"Is Kana-chan finished collecting her hides yet?" asks Yoko knowing how her niece likes to operate.

"From what her Kaa-san tells me, Yoko-sama," replies Mutsumi with a huge smile, "She has never seen her work faster or with more precision."

"Most fun I have had in quite a while," says Naru stepping into the cockpit of the large turtleship to kiss her girlfriend.

"Glad to hear that, sweetie," responds the Princess smiling back at the brunette.

"I have never seen a head explode like that before," says Motoko holding hands with Kitsune commenting about a particular shot that the sharpshooter had made.

Quietly enjoying the young Samurai's presence, the Fox stows her 'lover' away before sitting next to the woman she loves while gracing her with a gentle smile.

As Yuriko and Kanako climb aboard with their trophies, Mutsumi hits the handle that closes the ramp.

With no sirens sounding off, everyone here believes that the Tokyo PD are quietly sanctioning this incursion against the 'big thorn in their side'.

Only time will tell…

A hissed closure, and with the transport's cloak operating at optimum levels, the assassins all head home to see the man that they love.

Back at the Hinata…

Disembarking, Yoko and Haruka share a few private thoughts together as the other killers stow away their gear.

None of the others ladies listen in, but they can tell when the conversation has ended as the daughter cries in the arms of her Kaa-san.

Stripping and showering before dressing in less professional attire, Yoko and Yuriko then head up a short debriefing in a conference room that Kaolla had also designed.

Upon completion, the ladies all step into the lift and take it up to the main floor.

In the common room…

Seeing the man they all love holding his sleeping daughter, the smart phones come out as the assassins all begin snapping pictures of the two.

"Kawaii," whispers Kanako snapping away before kissing her Onii-chan. _This sight strengthens her resolve to have her own child with him._

Stepping in after taking many pics, a smiling Haruka softly says, "I see what is in store for me in the near future." _Reaching down, she then gently caresses her stomach._

Smiling at her, Keitaro touches her still slender torso as well.

This gets him another kiss from her.

Kissing him as well, Yoko too takes plenty of pics of her lover holding their daughter.

Yuriko adds hers to an already extensive collection before stepping in for a kiss.

"Where's Hana-chan, Kei-kun?" asks Naru in a soft voice after releasing his lips.

Looking at the women before him while handing his daughter off to her nanny, he waits until the two are out of earshot.

"Upstairs sleeping it off, Naru-chan," answers Keitaro feeling rather sheepish, "I got a bit carried away with her, so she ended up passing out on me about an hour ago."

"Typical of you, sweetie," says Tsuruko understanding his words perfectly before stepping in for a prolonged French kiss.

A throat clearing from a certain ash-blonde sniper precludes it from lingering too much longer, as Kitsune pats 'sweetie'.

"Bitch," hisses Tsuruko with a wide grin while watching the Fox kiss their man.

Then Shinobu, Motoko and Kaolla all attempt to outdo the previous kissers as they too step in.

However…

Before any of them can stake a claim to their shared man for some fun, they all hear, "Well, Keitaro is coming with me now," as Yuriko throws her arms around his neck again and gives her son another big French kiss.

Taking her slender waist, Keitaro knows that it will be a very interesting evening. _He wonders just how interesting it will be…_

Groans of missed opportunities sound off from around the room.

"Shit," hisses Kitsune who hears Motoko gigging next to her. This is before a contented sound comes from the ash-blonde sniper as the Samurai snatches her up for their own French kiss.

The others giggle at the supposedly mismatched pair not withstanding that Yuriko wants some extra 'alone' time with her son, since it is her night to be with him anyway.

A slightly disappointed Shinobu grumbles and hisses, "fuck," then heads to the kitchen with some of the others in tow to begin dinner for her hungry associates.

However, she lights up and steps outside to have a smoke first.

'I'll just fuck him tomorrow after breakfast,' thinks the petite chef before finishing her butt.

Walking away, Naru just wiggles her ass while showing Keitaro everything she owns underneath a very short miniskirt.

Kaolla giggles as she trails off after her girlfriend.

"Don't even think about it, Kei-kun," growls Yuriko attempting to turn her son's head back towards her.

Yoko tries and fails not to laugh before going upstairs to check up on her girlfriend. Having her nephew fuck Hana to the point of passing out does not surprise her one iota. _It has happened to her on more occasions than she would care to admit._

Sliding the door open and walking over to Keitaro's large bed, she sees the beautiful young information broker lying there naked covered in dried sweat and leaking quite profusely from both orifices down below. _Nevertheless, Hana does have a huge smile plastered on her face._

"You never stood a chance, sweetie," whispers Yoko smiling at her.

In Yuriko's room…

With her son stripping her, Yuriko is on her knees after returning the favor.

Utilizing her large breasts to their fullest, she gives Keitaro paizuri and head. Sliding a finger up his ass, she massages his prostate until feeling it quiver.

"Gah," he grunts flooding her mouth.

While savoring his flavor, the man she gave birth to pushes her over onto the bed and goes down on her next. Knowing where to go, he tastes all of her secret spots.

The pleasured screaming emanating from here signals that the two may be somewhat late for their next meal.

After multiple squirting orgasms and some time to enjoy the afterglow, she becomes one with him. _On the headboard of the large bed, a special photo of a couple in wedding attire sits along with some other precious mementos that the two have collected since consummating their relationship._ While holding him tight with her ankles cinch around his lower back, Yuriko looks at the special ring that she had received from her son just before they had the photo taken.

After a considerable amount of time…

"You should know to never tease me, son," says Yuriko on top now as she decides to try to be a little rougher with him. _It sometimes makes her a very jealous when he looks at another woman such as he did with Naru._

It is difficult for Keitaro to believe that the woman riding on his large cock looks as young as she does. With a slender waist, small hips and large breasts that seem to defy gravity, his Kaa-san could still grace the cover of any gravure magazine here in Japan. _Just as she and Yoko had before he was born._

"It makes things so much more interesting when I do, Yuri-chan," responds Keitaro with a smirk. _He only calls her this when they are alone._

Understanding what he is going to do next, she prepares herself for a hard ride.

With the smirk widening to a leer, Keitaro releases her breasts and grabs onto her hips.

"Fuck me into submission then, Kei-kun," says Yuriko with a laugh, "just as you always do."

They are not alone though…

With the assassins watching and listening in on their tablets, the screaming becomes so loud that everyone has to turn the volume down.

A lot of laughter and snickering from around the manse, especially from Kanako.

"I wish that was me," she says cheering them on from her beloved Onii-chan's office with Mutsumi.

At the conference table, Naru says, "She screams louder than I do."

Next to her, Kaolla giggles.

"I agree," hisses Kitsune lighting up as she stands out on the balcony with Motoko.

Upstairs…

Having woken from her stupor, Hana asks in disbelief, "Is Kei-kun still going at it?"

Yoko looks at her girlfriend and says, "My Imouto must really want it rough right now."

"I'll say, Yoko-chan," hisses Hana getting up finally and finding herself in need of Naru's services.

A particularly loud shriek comes from the device in Yoko's hand.

Pausing for a moment, the naked information broker grabs her pack of cigarettes knowing that Keitaro just taken Yuriko in the ass.

"I screamed the same way when he took me in mine earlier," says Hana lighting up while smiling at her girlfriend.

"Nothing unusual there, Hana-chan," laughs Yoko after sharing another kiss with the younger woman.

One week later, a long overdue visit…

After landing at a small airport just outside of Niigata aboard a private plane, Haruka and the other assassins, receive a chauffeur driven limousine ride out to a special destination.

It is to a meeting that the mother-to-be has long been looking forward to since a certain call back during O-Bon.

Someone had also requested that Yoko and Yuriko be present as well, along with Keitaro and Keika.

A short flashback…

_With nothing else to do when asked, and not wanting to be by himself, Keitaro says, "It beats masturbating while you are all gone."_

_Those standing there who have known him the least amount of time can only give him a dubious look as they are still trying to get used to his sarcastic wit._

_Yuriko, Haruka, Mutsumi, Kanako and Motoko had all smiled before loading into the limousine._

_Tsuruko took it as another opportunity to kiss him and 'cop a feel' before heading out the backdoor._

_Yoko just pinched his ass while crossing over the bridge._

_His yelp received giggles from the assassins as he entered the limo in front of his Oba-san._

Back to where we were…

Four SUV's accompany the limo from the airport.

Turning off a main road, it enters an exclusive residential area.

As a European-style front gate opens before them, the vehicles come down a long extended driveway past some very well kept British-style gardens.

With the butler and footmen out in front to present themselves, the vehicles all stop when they reach the main entrance. _The members of the manse staff had received an advanced warning of the new heir's arrival and so they were to meet her in an appropriate manner._

The assassins at that point proceed into the house with the household staff bringing in their luggage.

Staying outside for a moment, Haruka motions to five very large bodyguards.

"Inside those sealed plastic boxes there are some special gifts for the mistress of this house," says Haruka as the men stand before her, "Get them and the two other items, then follow me inside."

Bowing to her, they do as directed.

With this property and those on it spared from the recent vendetta against the late usurper, Haruka receives thanks from the butler and the staff for setting everything right for their mistress.

The head of the household staff smiles when he sees the three boxes that the new heir's retainers bring in. Passing by him as well, the butler recognizes the cane and the Shinai.

'The mistress will be very pleased when she sees those items,' thinks the man as his opinion of the new heir soars.

Upstairs after settling in…

"Naru-chan actually decided to wear a business-style suit with a knee-length skirt and a bra," says Kaolla to Haruka causing everyone to snicker.

"Probably just a thong though," quips Keitaro who promptly gets a kiss from the brunette assassin.

"You can strip it off me later, sweetie," whispers Naru just before releasing him.

"Since he is here, and it is her night after all," says Kaolla trying not to laugh, "He can strip me as well." _The night before, the 'mad scientist' had programmed a large number of turtlebots to patrol the air outside since the man she loves is here with them._

"Ahem," comes a certain throat clearing as Yoko motions towards Keika with her head.

This is when the group, including Keitaro, turns very serious as the atmosphere suddenly changes.

Something of a surprise…

With everyone properly attired at the bottom of the main staircase, they follow the butler down a long hallway.

Coming to a set of closed doors, two footmen open them at a given signal.

Inside a large main drawing room, everyone sees tall-backed western-style wooden chairs with place cards on them. Seated in a semi-circle with two chairs before them, it seems that someone had foreknowledge of who was coming. There is also nine chairs set alongside the right-hand wall.

However, in the middle sits Haruka as her chair is slightly forward from the others. Seated on one side of her is Keitaro dressed in an expensive Italian suit. On the other is Yoko, resplendent in a formal Yukata, and holding a sleeping Keika in her arms.

The others fill out the arc.

The atmosphere of the room is very subdued as the newcomers take in the splendor of the European-themed manse.

No one lights up in here.

At a signal of a tinkling bell, a footman opens a door off to the left side. Bowing deeply, two elderly women then enter hand-in-hand.

Taking their seats in front of the group, the two women chuckle as they see the mouths of their guests almost literally 'hit the floor'.

"Hina, didn't you tell your daughters that we used to be lovers when we were younger?" asks the mistress of the house leaning over slightly and talking out the side of her mouth.

One of the women blushes.

Hearing this, the ones seated all stare never knowing this about their mistress.

"No, Kimi-chan," says Hina while looking at her two daughters, "With all of the bullshit that we have had to deal with thanks to that man, I never thought it was the appropriate time… until now that is." The Urashima elder is trying to cover her mirth as her coloring lessens.

"My two daughters know," says a chuckling Kimiko releasing Hina's hand, "and so do my daughters-in-law."

This is when two very attractive women in their early forties walk in. The elder of which has three of her own daughters who follow her in. On their heels, the younger comes with two of her own trailing behind. _The younger five are all breathtakingly beautiful._

With them, follow the two new widows, but neither of them has any children nor are they clad for mourning. _Both women thoroughly hated their late husbands._

This new group sits in the chairs along the wall.

Yoko chirps in with, "Kaa-san, it seems you were more ecchi than me or Yuriko-chan."

Both of the older women then nod.

A momentary exchange of pleasantries as Haruka and her group introduce themselves in an informal manner.

The Tazawa women all smile at Keitaro after having learned about his high intelligence and prowess in bed. _The daughters all smile and blush at him, both generations._

Feeling eyes focusing in on him, Keitaro gulps under their scrutiny. _Auras turn red around the room._

A pause then to give everyone here a moment to reset the decorum.

However, Hina Obaa-san takes notice of this and smiles.

"Now that I have dispensed with the introductions, minna," says their host with a smile, "I wish to thank you my granddaughter for setting everything right within the Tazawa. As much as it pained me to lose my two remaining sons, they were dead to me before you and Yoko-chan had dispatched them." Turning to face Tsuruko, she adds, "However, I wish to especially thank you for also releasing my eldest son from his suffering."

There is no mention of her late husband.

From her seated position, the elder Samurai nods with a respectful reply.

"Tou-san's ashes are entombed in a place of honor among the Urashima, Obaa-san," says Haruka bowing her head.

"Arigato gozaimasu, my granddaughter," replies the elder gracing Haruka with a smile.

A pause as Haruka raises her hand and gives a signal.

Five large men in suits enter the room: three carry boxes, one has a familiar cane and the other holds a Shinai.

Bowing to the matriarch, the quintet sets the gifts on the dais before the Tazawa matriarch.

Haruka stands after her associates depart, she then makes a formal presentation to both of her Obaa-sans and the others present.

Slightly queasy from the sight, Keitaro sees severed heads for the first time.

The five younger Tazawa do not flinch one iota.

"The old bastard kept it then," says Kimiko rather amused by the display before her, "Served him right."

The two widows also smile after seeing the separated heads of their late husbands. _Such was their disdain for them…_

This is when long hidden secrets reveal themselves to all of those present.

End of Chapter


	5. Back to business

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 5: Back to business

Writer's note: In case it has escaped anyone's notice, Keitaro is a bit player in this story. The focus is mainly on the women of the manga as they go about their deadly business. He is an anchor for the assassins. Someone that they all look forward to seeing after returning home from a sanction or University.

The next morning...

Sitting there now at the table perplexed, Keitaro does not know that his night with Shinobu had garnered many unseen voyeurs.

The pleasured screaming from the petite chef kept everyone awake until the wee hours.

Somehow, all of the women manage to drag their carcasses out of bed.

Nevertheless, everyone enjoyed the show.

Earlier…

Waking out of a sound sleep, Keitaro feels something wet and warm relieving him of his morning wood.

The site of Shinobu throating his large cock amazes him to no end.

Part of his memory remembers when this was a common occurrence, and not just in the morning either.

Disappearing all the way into her maw, Keitaro feels the head brush past her tonsils.

After repeating this a few more times, his prostates quivers.

"Shit," he croaks climaxing into her mouth.

For her part, Shinobu lets him finish before pulling back.

An audible pop.

Smiling up at Keitaro with her mouth full, she savors his flavor again before slowly swallowing in a very provocative manner.

"Good thing we took a shower after we finished last night," says Keitaro watching his petite lover work her way back up into his arms.

Wincing a bit at both the results of giving him her 'other' virginity, she lies there with no regrets and whispers, "Yes it was, my love."

Seeing the clock up on his desk, and not needing to make breakfast right away, she allows him to hold her a while longer.

Twenty minutes later…

"I will make you all of your favorites this morning, Kei-kun," whispers a smiling Shinobu giving him a small peck and getting out of his futon.

A detour upstairs first to see a certain brunette.

"I didn't think he would like my ass that much," whispers Shinobu smiling ear-to-ear.

One floor up…

Motoko does not bother with her morning Katas.

Upon waking, she smiles after seeing Naru help their teammate with her issue.

Whispers from by the door and then a contented sigh.

'It is true,' thinks the Samurai watching the brunette saunter back.

Crawling back into her large bed, Naru French kisses Motoko.

"It seems that our Kei-kun plucked her other virginity last night," whispers Naru with a smile.

Down below, Motoko's own sphincter quivers expectantly.

Busy with their own lovemaking, the aforementioned couple just had Keitaro and Shinobu on in the background.

The brunette had the sound turned low.

Onto other things…

Knowing that if she touches the Samurai in certain spots, Naru can always maneuver Motoko in for a different kind of workout.

Shivering with delight, the Samurai has her legs willingly pried apart.

Wrapping her thighs in a good grip, the brunette digs in.

Eating the Samurai like one of Shinobu's delicious gourmet meals, Naru allows her tongue to work its magic.

"AUGH!" screams Motoko arching her back.

Grabbing the back of Naru's head with her left hand and gripping the sheets with her right Motoko shrieks while bucking.

Shuddering, the younger woman freezes while squirting heavily into her lover's face.

However, she has no time to rest or enjoy the afterglow.

Wanting some for herself, the brunette rises up and kisses her ebon-haired lover before getting into the 'scissor' position.

Grinding their cores together, both scream loudly before simultaneously releasing an even larger volume of fluid.

Collapsing onto each other, the two sweating lovers' catch their breath.

"I hope that Kei-kun will take us like he did Shinobu," says Naru holding Motoko as they enjoy their shared afterglow.

Looking at the woman she is cuddling with, Motoko says, "I have every confidence that he will."

Feeling content, the brunette nods.

Half an hour later…

Being sticky after a different kind of exercise, Motoko sits up feeling very refreshed.

Naru stands on her feet and stretches the kinks out of her lithe, sinewy body.

Motoko joins her.

The sun shines very bright outside of their window.

One sniff, a cringe and refreshed may only be a state of mind.

Grabbing her snickering girlfriend's hand, the two head downstairs in the nude to the new locker room near the pool.

Not the only couple present, Motoko turns on the spigot in the large fancy new stall.

The brunette joins her lover.

More moaning from Motoko as Naru kisses and fondles her large breasts.

Mutsumi and Kanako are together in the next stall over where the action is just as hot.

"It seems that Motoko and I were not the only ones having fun last night," quips the brunette stepping over to kiss Mutsumi.

"I did warn her," responds Kanako laughing as she kisses Motoko.

"I mean you and Mutsumi here, silly," clarifies the brunette looking at her after releasing the Poisoner.

Blushing slightly, Kanako nods her acknowledgment.

"She will probably need your special services, Naru," says a very sunny Mutsumi before blow-drying her hair.

"I saw her already," says the brunette standing by a naked Motoko who is drying off, "and even though she winced some when I was healing her ass, nothing could wipe that smile off her face."

"That sounds like my Onii-chan's doing," says the faux-crazed killer trying not to laugh.

Motoko blushes a bright crimson listening to the dirty talk.

"Makes you wet again, doesn't it," whispers Naru to the Samurai.

The look the brunette gets from her bedmate speaks volumes.

Then offhandedly Naru says, "We definitely need to get you laid."

The youngest of them nods quite vigorously.

Back to the new dining area…

The mood seems pleasant enough around here this morning, but a bit strange.

Seeing four bleary-eyed, mostly naked killers half-asleep and the brunette who is wide-awake around the breakfast table has Keitaro wondering how she could have slept with all the noise.

Naru is now making it a habit of molesting him underneath the table at mealtimes.

'Shit,' he thinks resigning himself to the possibility of messy warmup pants in the next few minutes, 'How did I get this lucky?'

Still, he has very little clue…

"Let me know if this huge thing goes off again, sweetie," whispers Naru leaning in close to Keitaro.

Kissing his cheek, she gives his cock a big squeeze.

Seeing her aggressive behavior, the others formulate their own plans to steal some alone time with him.

Which means, when they are not off killing someone somewhere else that is.

Flitting happily about the kitchen, the petite chef is making breakfast.

Coming into the dining room intermittently, she kisses Keitaro at every opportunity.

Kitsune, upon waking up, put on something very slinky for his pleasure as she helps with the KP.

Wanting some as well, her lips also occupy his whenever the situation presents for it.

"Before that woman floats away," says Mutsumi with a very bright smile, "Someone had better tether her to the ground."

Female laughter and giggling.

Keitaro turns bright red.

"You never used to blush like that, Onii-chan," teases Kanako smiling over at him.

More laughter.

Everyone sees Shinobu humming a tune as breakfast cooks leaving the dining area filled with wonderful aromas.

In such a great mood, she runs in again and grabs her lover for another kiss.

"You must have been a very naughty boy last night, Kei-kun," whispers Naru sarcastically, "Shinobu even had to have me heal her ass."

"Just like I said," says Kanako laughing very hard.

Laughter all around, sheepishly from Keitaro who scratches the back of his head.

From the kitchen, he then hears…

"If you do not fuck me like that, Kei-kun," says Kitsune matter-of-fact looking in, "You and 'sweetie' are going to have a little talk."

No one knows if she is joking or not, sarcasm is not usually her forte.

Muted laughter.

"That much energy and stamina in one human being," quips Kaolla in scientific mode, "I did not think it was possible."

"I did not think a man could fuck someone that many times in one night though," says Naru giving his manhood a gentle squeeze.

It surprised her that he was still at it with Shinobu after she had finished with Motoko last night.

Since the Samurai had passed out, she turned the volume back up a little, and masturbated while he was taking the petite chef in her ass.

Momentary silence.

"That is normal for him though," says a very sunny Mutsumi.

All eyes, including the ones in the kitchen, fix their focus on the Poisoner.

"I mean," she says clarifying herself, "I spent a week with him when he celebrated his twentieth birthday, and like his other lovers, I had a lot of difficulty walking afterwards."

"I remember when that happened," interjects Kanako laughing at that memory. Her own nights with him mirrors those of her female lover.

"Whoa," exclaims Kaolla smiling as her sphincter shudders.

"In my case, it took me almost a week to recover," the ebon-haired killer adds.

The other assassins hang onto Kanako's every word.

"Wreck me next, Kei-kun," says the brunette looking at him.

'Is that all I am good for around here?' he thinks rather dubiously.

Shinobu and Kitsune bring in the platters of food.

The petite chef, in a sheer pink mini slip, deeply kisses the man who took her to new heights of pleasure the evening before.

Kissing him intensely once more as well, the Fox then says, "I meant what I said too."

A predatory smile then crosses her face.

Sarcasm, as stated previously, is not one of her many talents…

…but, anyone can learn.

A nervous gulp.

Raucous laughter from the others, and a feral grin from the Fox.

Keitaro suddenly finds himself like a hobbled deer in the sights of a pack of seven ravenous she-wolves. However, this is only the beginning.

"Fuck," he hisses.

"Exactly," comes the blatant response from Naru releasing his manhood.

Taking a deep breath, Keitaro sighs thinking he is free from an embarrassing situation until a smaller hand starts in molesting him.

Looking over to his left, he sees Shinobu leaning in with contented look on her face.

'Shit,' he thinks sitting back.

Shortly after the cleanup…

Not wanting to see her lover suffer, the petite chef gets on her knees before him and pulls down the front of his warmups. Sandwiching his large penis between her massive breasts, Shinobu sucks in as much as possible knowing it will not take him very long until he shoots.

"Gah!" he squeaks.

Looking up, it makes her happy pleasing him this way.

Between the friction of her soft breasts and tongue, toss in the previous fondling by her and Naru, Keitaro floods her mouth rather rapidly.

Gulping quickly, Shinobu relishes his gift to her.

A staggered young man leaves the spotless kitchen and heads up to his room to dress for the day.

Savoring his flavor, Shinobu smiles while swirling some residual spunk around in her mouth.

"Beat me too him, you little minx," says a teasing Naru from the dining room entrance.

"Bitch," says the petite knife thrower swallowing the remnants with a big 'shit-eating' grin while giving her the finger.

"True," responds the brunette laughing back, "but I did not want to see him suffer either."

"He doesn't now," quips Shinobu passing her by feeling rather smug.

Taking it all in good stride, Naru whispers, "Good girl," as she heads out behind her.

Outside…

Seven assassins' now take the time to strategize and lay out new rules for the upcoming changes in their sleeping accommodations.

The seven all sit comfortably in the old ceremonial teahouse with fully charged tablets in hand.

Mutsumi chairs the meeting.

They are all business now.

"We will have to include Haruka in this, as well as have a night when he can choose whom he wants to sleep with," begins Kaolla pragmatically.

"A rotating schedule would be best although no one should plan on being with him the same night each week," interjects Naru.

"That is too be expected with eight of us living here," says Kanako.

Nods all around.

"When my Ane-ue finds out that we are bedding Keitaro-sama now," says Motoko with all seriousness, "she will want him as well. I would hate to see her angry if she were to find this out by herself."

The rest she leaves open-ended…

"We can adjust the schedule and rules as needed," says Mutsumi nodding in agreement with the Samurai.

"This could quickly get out of hand if we make too many exceptions," says Kitsune as a matter of practicality.

At least she wants it to appear this way.

"How about this then," begins Kanako just having thought of a solution, "During the day, from the time Onii-chan gets up in the morning until he goes to bed, he can have whomever he wishes and as many of us as he wishes. He has the stamina to pleasure us all day and then still have plenty left over for the one scheduled to be with him that night. Sunday would be a good day for him to choose whomever he wishes to sleep with that night. Whether it be with one, more than one or all of us. Per this plan, I think we should also be able to willingly trade off nights' during our 'monthly', or if we are on a sanction."

"Great idea," agrees Shinobu nodding her head.

"Let's buy him a new bed too," says Naru, "I hate sleeping on a traditional futon.

"I could ask Kaa-san to have his old bed delivered out here," interjects Kanako smiling.

"It's huge, and we had made a lot of memories on it," quips Mutsumi with a sunny smile.

"Onii-chan had to get a heavy duty one after he and Tsuruko Nee broke two of his previous ones' together," interjects Kanako trying not to laugh.

This gets Motoko's attention, as her eyes turn dreamy while she smiles at the possibilities.

The others nod as well.

With her extreme efficiency, Kaolla types all of these proposals down into her laptop and when everything is complete, she says she will 'CC' everyone. _She could let the device do all the work, but data entry is fun for her._

"Excellent work, Kaolla," says Mutsumi, "Print hardcopies so we can present this to him at lunch. Also, print hardcopies for us to post in the kitchen and every room in the Hinata. Distribute them when complete. Download this into our main database as well."

"Printing and collating will commence once we adjourn minus amendments, or other such minor delays of course," says the 'mad scientist'.

"Outstanding," says Kanako.

"This should be ready before lunch," says Kaolla, "and a copy will also be left in Haruka's room."

"A point of information if I may," says Kitsune wanting some alone time with Keitaro, "Since Kaolla and I have to be in Hong Kong early tomorrow morning, why don't we all show Keitaro our specialties after the two of us return."

"Chomping at the bit, Kit," teases Naru.

Blushing slightly, the Fox looks down and nods. The teasing threat she made to Keitaro makes her feel a bit silly.

Giggling from the others.

"Great idea," says Kanako smiling, "It will help Onii-chan become better acquainted with what we do."

The meeting adjourns.

Onto another item of business.

Writing numbers on strips of paper, Kaolla places them in a small box and holds it up high.

Drawing them, they read off who will show him their specialty first.

However, after picking her number a certain brunette slinks away into the manse rather quickly.

"It's my turn to ride the Urashima train," coos Naru running up the back stairs.

Not bothering to knock, the brunette slides the traditional door open and sees Keitaro standing there naked with a pair of boxers in his hand.

Unlike the previous day, he does not seem fazed having her see him this way.

Looking down at the growing sight before her, Naru says, "So, Kei-kun. This is not a bad time then."

Fully erect and motionless, he replies, "After what both Kana-chan and Mutsu-Nee shared about how I was in the past, the answer is no."

"Good, because molesting you at the table does not seem to satisfy me at all," she adds after closing the door and slowly sauntering over to him.

Knowing that she does not wear panties around the manse, he knows how to get even with her.

Picking Naru up by her ass, Keitaro rams himself into her without any preamble.

Liking his aggressiveness, she screams in delight while throwing her arms around his neck and locking her ankles around his waist.

For teasing him so much, he pushes her up against a wall and fucks her for all she is worth.

With her screaming, "Harder, sweetie!" he shows her absolutely no mercy.

Leaning in and kissing his lips hard, their tongues fight for supremacy.

One very deep thrust by him.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" shrieks Naru spurting a huge fountain down the front of Keitaro.

Climaxing heavily himself just a few minutes later, she feels a large amount of his semen flood her womb.

The residual pools at his feet.

This is only the beginning, as he sets her down on shaky legs.

Collapsing in a kneeling position on his futon, she sticks her ass back wanting more from him.

Enjoying the sight of such beautiful mini skirt covered ass, Keitaro crouches down behind her and guides himself back into Naru.

Connecting to her in this manner allows the fog that was plaguing him to dissipate even more rapidly.

Barely able to utter anything, Naru feels him go to her cervix as he takes her harder than before.

Getting another good rhythm going, Keitaro reaches around for Naru's full breasts and pulls her back.

Reaching back for her lover, she had heard that he was good, but Shinobu and the other two did not say that Keitaro was 'this' good.

Craning her neck to the side, Naru shares more tongue twirling with him as they both grunt in unison.

"Shit," Keitaro squeaks realizing that he is getting her to release first. _Normally, it is the other way around._

Squirting again, she feels him give her a second helping of his seed.

"So fucking good," hisses the brunette catching her breath.

However…

Seeing the gorgeous ass of the woman before him, he pulls out of her.

Leaning back some, Keitaro takes hold of her heart-shaped ass and uses his thumbs to spread her cheeks.

Surprising Naru, he goes up to the hilt in just one push.

A very loud shriek.

Destroying her sphincter, she now understands why Shinobu needed her services earlier.

Enjoying the pain and ecstasy with equal measure, Naru stays still while he pounds her rear pucker into submission.

Never has she enjoyed anal sex this much before, now however, the brunette wants only this man inside of her body from this point onwards.

This goes on for a while longer…

That is before they pause long enough to run down to the shower room.

On her knees before Keitaro underneath the running water, Naru cleans the magnificent phallus that had just taken her five times.

Although he came three of those times in her backside, it has been the best sexual experience of her life.

For his part, he enjoys being on the end of a well-deserved blowjob.

Finishing up and swallowing down a very nice thick load, Naru stands and finds that Keitaro is still 'raring to go'.

"Shit, do you have an off switch!" hollers Naru laughing as he picks her up.

Leaning her up against the shower stall wall, he takes her once again.

"AUGH!" she shrieks relishing that he has so much raw sexual energy.

Saying nothing, Keitaro fucks the brunette just as fiercely as he did up in his bedroom.

Lunchtime…

Naru glows and has a very satisfied look on her face, but looks slightly off for some reason.

With a shit-eating grin on his face, Keitaro sits there only turning slightly pink.

"Good, wasn't he?" asks the petite chef in a snarky tone.

Nodding rather sheepishly, the brunette just smiles back at her. Moving around her seat, she tries to find just the right spot.

"How is your ass?" asks Kanako in a sarcastic tone, "Tender, I assume."

"Bitch," hisses Naru shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Took too long before lunch, didn't you?" asks Kitsune rather dryly looking at the brunette.

"Be right back," she says getting up and heading out.

"How many times did you take her back there anyway, Kei-kun?" asks Kaolla through fits of giggles.

The table explodes with laughter.

"Three times," he responds plainly.

You could have heard a pin drop as the laughter ceases.

This response even surprises Mutsumi and Kanako.

Sashaying her gorgeous body back into the dining room a minute later, Naru acts as if nothing had happened.

"Now, where were we?" she asks nonchalantly and reaching again for her favorite plaything.

Muted chuckling from the others, Keitaro just gives Naru a 'WTF' look.

Needing to change the atmosphere before she ends up raping him, Mutsumi stands and comes over to the head of the table.

Handing Keitaro his copy of the booklet, she kisses him and cannot help but see that Naru is having her fun.

Looking up at Mutsumi, he smiles before opening the front page.

The women all wait for his reaction as he begins perusing through.

"Whoa," he says dumbfounded while thumbing through the 'List of Rules & Regulations'.

Inside, the schedules and charts alone flabbergast him.

However, who in their right-mind is going to argue with seven extremely dangerous women who have upgraded the Hinata with their own money, and who want to fuck his brains out as an added bonus.

Not him.

"It is all voluntary, Kei-kun," says Mutsumi still standing there, "and as you can see, we all have signed the last page and placed our Hankos next to our names."

"Oh," he responds clearly breathing a sigh of relief.

None of this gets lost on these women. _They would all cut off their right arms before harming one hair on his head._

"How long did this take for you to do?" he asks while still reading.

"I will answer that, Kei-kun," responds the Princess smiling, "From our meeting right after breakfast, to proposals and amendments, along with adding charts, graphs, slight edits, more minor revisions, then printing and collating them into this present book form. _Pause for a breath._ About two-and-one-half hours."

"Fuck," he says in reaction.

Their efficiency stuns him.

"Yes, Kei-kun," says Naru smirking after just having her first taste of him, "That is what this is all about."

Leaning in, two hands reach over for Keitaro's face, as the brunette then captures his lips for a deep romantic French kiss.

Releasing the stunned man, she sits back satisfied. Her left hand goes back onto its new favorite resting place.

He gulps.

Laughter around the table.

As had happened at breakfast, Naru finds herself on the losing end once more.

Out in the pool area, she finds Kanako sucking off her beloved Onii-chan.

"No restraints," whispers the brunette leaving the siblings alone to bond.

Scenario #9:

Early morning, a couple of hours before sunrise…

In the rear of Kaolla's flying conveyance traveling at high speed, Kitsune re-checks all of her equipment.

The cloak on the 'flying turtle' fully functions, as does its inertial dampening system.

The Hinata marksman wears an all-black catsuit and modern combat boots for this sanction. _It is this particular suit that she unzipped most of the way down to show the man she loves what awaits him when she returns home. The front snapping black sheer lace bra underneath left no doubt in his mind when she undid it for a moment. Kitsune even allowed him to 'touch the merchandise'._

Any thoughts of bedding Keitaro, the Fox places on hold until returning to Japan.

Any hint of a smile disappears.

The focal point now is only on business.

Kaolla has a bit more leeway while chomping on a banana. A new photo of Keitaro graces her cockpit.

Her outfit is the same as the airport hit.

For accepting this sanction, this duo each received a huge deposit into their accounts.

Triple checking the new computerized laser sight that the Princess has just given to her, a keen-eyed Kitsune nods approvingly and sets it aside. The sight has an auto adjustment feature built in along with some other technology not seen in anything outside of a sci-fi movie.

Next, she checks the support rails on her modified Barrett M-82 .50-caliber sniper rifle, which she had previously christened with the moniker 'darling'.

Lastly, the Fox inspects her modified Nano-rounds with boost assist, also supplied by Kaolla. These give her an accuracy range of over seven kilometers.

No one else has anything approaching the capability with which the Princess uses in constructing her weapon systems.

Kitsune will not need the range today, only the accuracy, as the mess her large caliber round is about to make sends its own message.

Entering the airspace of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China, the stealth characteristics of the cloaking device sets off no proximity alarms.

"Take that, you commie bastards," says the Princess flipping off the city below while maneuvering for the target building.

Kaolla taps into the satellite and defense grids of the PRC.

Smiling at how easy it was, she laughs knowing that the Chinese will never know who had tapped into their computer systems.

In her headset, Kitsune deadpans, "You really enjoy fucking with them, don't you?"

"Those assholes make it so easy for me, Kit," comes the reply.

The Princess has killed many soldiers of the Chinese PLA in her time, as she has come to enjoy it. Excessively, it seems.

Kitsune snickers for a moment, before her neutral mask returns.

"One minute, Fox," announces Kaolla using her call sign into the headset before switching over to the loudspeaker.

"Roger that, Turtle," responds the Fox looking up front.

With the headset off, she focuses on the LZ that appears off to her starboard.

A Bluetooth then goes in her right ear.

"30 seconds, Fox," hollers the Princess.

Slinging on her pack, Kitsune pats 'sweetie' and readies 'darling' for insertion when the conveyance lands.

Lastly, she puts on her leather and mesh shooting gloves, ones she received from her mentor after completing training.

There will be plenty of time for her to prepare the 'kill zone' properly. Her 'window of opportunity' has some generous time constraints attached to it.

Cloaked also in the darkness of early morning, the invisible turtle ship lands on the helo-landing pad of the target skyscraper.

Tapping into the building's security, Kaolla unlocks the access door, the freight elevator and an unoccupied suite on an upper floor.

"Bastards will never know we were ever here," says the 'mad scientist with disdain. Powering down the gravitic motors, she keeps the cloak on.

A cargo door hisses in the rear of the ship lifting up as a ramp juts out to allow for insertion.

Grabbing another banana, Kaolla pulls Keitaro's picture down, kissing it she declares, "You are so mine tonight." This is on top of wondering how Motoko enjoyed finally having her 'cherry' popped.

Kitsune appears as if from nowhere and saunters unhurriedly across the roof.

Going down a short set of stairs, she sees the roof access door and makes her way inside to the freight elevator.

Pressing the floor button, it lights up as she hears its motor begin to hum.

After a ding, the door opens.

Entering and seeing no security camera, Kitsune hits the button for the proper floor.

Closing up, she heads to her staging floor.

Palming a 6.35mm Walther PPK nicknamed 'baby' from her pack holster, Kitsune holds it down by her side just in case.

Another ding and the door opens inside an auxiliary hallway.

Stepping out, she makes her way to an abandoned suite and places 'baby' back in her pack.

With the wiring ripped out of the card reader, Kitsune tries something simple like turning the doorknob. It goes down with no resistance and the door opens with ease.

No reaction from her.

Casing her workspace, she spots a desk and table in a conference room that will suit her purpose.

"Fox checking in, infiltration successful."

"Copy that, Turtle out."

Setting up 'darling' on the large conference table, Kitsune wastes no effort in setting up for her shot. Setting her pack on the desk just to the left, she unzips the top and unlatches two catches. From the main pouch, she initially pulls out the computerized sight, a secondary mini-computer designed and programmed by Kaolla, a thermos full of cold tea and earplugs.

Out of the first smaller pouch, she pulls out an empty ammo clip.

From the second smaller pouch, comes the round itself, which she has stored in a small wooden box with the three-eyed crest of MolMol.

Mounting the specialized sight onto her formidable sniper weapon takes just the twisting of three bolts. Locked in place, she presses a small round button that also comes with the crest on it. A green light, she waits a few seconds.

A blue light informs her the sight is working as it begins adjusting itself.

The horizon lightens.

The secondary mini-computer Kitsune places on her left forearm securing it with the Velcro straps provided. Turning this on, it links and synchronizes up with her sight as well as with a computer back on board the turtle ship.

Another blue light on the screen signals link up complete.

As the computers do their work, Kitsune pulls a less sophisticated device from her pack that she uses for cutting glass. With it, out comes a can of glass sealant also formulated by Kaolla.

Climbing onto the desk and lying prone, the Fox takes her first sighting into the target suite across the main boulevard below. Sighting into the suite, she sees a large conference room that is empty this time of day.

According to her briefing and profile, the target will be entering this room at eight-on-the-dot local time. In receiving the sanction, she is to send a message that anyone in the Politburo is vulnerable at any time, or anywhere.

Lowering a special swing arm down and locking it into place, Kitsune presses a small red button next to the top adjustment knob. Nine infrared lasers mark the spot where the round will exit the building.

The first beams of morning sun.

Planting the suction cup on the center laser, she takes the diamond cutter and sets it to the mid-outside laser spot to begin her cut. The spot is a slight oval which does not concern how round the hole becomes as she circles around the glass.

Pulling out the plug, Kitsune is thankful that it is just a single pane window.

The air pressure changes in the room causing the site to readjust itself.

She mounts the table again and checks her work.

"Perfect, now we wait," says the sniper sitting up.

Reaching for her thermos and a cigarette, Kitsune relaxes.

Any morning haze burns off as the sky brightens.

07:55

Kitsune mounts the table and sites in once more.

Nodding, she reaches for the round as the tip also glows blue.

She inserts it into the clip.

07:57

Looking through the scope, lights come on across the way.

She inserts the clip and hits the safety to do a final preliminary siting.

A chirp from her arm computer informs Kitsune that everything is a 'go'.

07:59

Safety off.

Semi-automatic bolt comes back and pushes forward inserting the round into the weapon.

A second chirp signals that Kaolla has telemetry on the round.

08:00

Zero hour.

Coming into the room surrounded by an entourage, a middle-aged man of Chinese descent stands behind a podium. The others spread out and take seats at a large oblong conference table.

From her vantage point, Kitsune has the target bracketed in and takes a deep breath.

Letting it out slowly, she gently squeezes the trigger.

Across the way, a human head explodes leaving ichor and blood splattered all over the suite and on half of those in attendance.

Kitsune does not stay to watch for any reaction, she does the job as requested and then leaves a quickly as possible.

With practiced precision, the Fox replaces the window section and sprays the sealant on before removing her cutter. This tool, along with the arm computer, she puts away first. Collecting the spent cartridge, she places it back where it came from.

Grabbing a can of air freshener, she sprays the place to cover the smells of burnt tobacco, sealant and propellant.

Disassembling 'darling' and putting each piece back properly takes only a couple of minutes. It now lies in its carrying case.

Doing a last walk through, Kitsune hefts on her pack and grabs for the large weapon's case.

Before heading out the door, she reaches for 'baby'.

"Kill confirmed, Turtle," says Kitsune into her Bluetooth while down the hallway, "Cycle up for extraction. One minute until arrival."

A single click in the earpiece.

Exiting onto the rooftop, the sniper soon walks up the rear ramp and hits the close panel.

Looking back, Kaolla gives her partner the thumbs up.

The Princess is soon flying out of PRC airspace.

"When I get home, Keitaro," whispers Kitsune with a full on predatory smile, "Your ass belongs to me."

End of Chapter

This chapter was a bit longer as I wanted to lay out more details to one of Kitsune's sanctions.


	6. Shifting sand

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 6: Shifting sand

Late morning in the underground labyrinth, a couple of hours before lunch…

"My status as a virgin ends today," hisses a certain Fox carefully unzipping the soft carrying case that contains 'darling'. Placing the fearsome weapon onto its stand, Kitsune then moves over to properly stowing away the rest of her equipment.

Having filled out her post-assessment on the homebound flight, she posted it for the others to peruse at their leisure.

A special acknowledgment came from Hokkaido, as well as a substantial bonus for a 'job' well done.

Seeing the Princess smiling wide as she passes by on the way to her lab, Kitsune prepares herself.

"Good luck, Kit," says Kaolla stopping for a moment, "It should only hurt for a few moments."

Understanding because both have only considered one man worthy of them, the Fox quickly nods and says, "It does not matter to me, Kaolla. I just want to be one with Keitaro, as anything less is unacceptable."

"Agreed," comes the response before Kaolla continues down the hall.

Not bothering to change into something more comfortable, she at least takes off her boots and puts on some slippers.

Coming up a hidden lift, her stone visage does not shift. Concentrating to her utmost, she sets herself mentally to keep from raping the man she loves on sight.

Alone in her room is more preferable.

Appearing as if from nowhere, Kitsune saunters into the common room.

Only one thought now inhabits her mind.

Opening her black catsuit, she unzips the one-piece down to her navel. 'Sweetie', as ever, rests in its habitual place.

Her bait set, she is out to catch a different kind of prey.

Target sighted.

Seeing her desire standing there with Motoko's arms around his neck surrounded by four others, the Fox does not hesitate.

Not caring one iota, the sharpshooter grabs Keitaro's upper arm and says, "Your ass belongs to me now."

Eyebrows rise on the trapped male.

A collective, "Huh?"

Something again clicks in the forefront of his mind.

The look in Kitsune's eyes speaks volumes to the other five standing here.

Backing off, the quintet silently watch as the Fox latches onto Keitaro's arm while leading him away.

"That look is even more intense than the one she had in the onsen the other day," says Shinobu.

"I'll say it is," says Naru beginning to grin.

"The aura surrounding Mitsune-san is astounding," says a very satisfied Motoko.

For some reason known only to herself, she did not want Naru to service her this morning.

"How many times did he take you anyway, Motoko?" asks Kaolla just entering the main manse from down below.

"A lady never tells," responds the tallest assassin.

It seems her classic European literary class comes in quite handy for the perfect comeback.

The Princess fidgets some looking up at Keitaro's back.

"Wait until tonight, Kaolla," says Naru smiling at the genius, "You will find out for yourself."

Smiling in return, the Princess nods fully comprehending her words.

As a unit, those below now watch the couple as they disappear around a corner.

When Kitsune and Keitaro are out of sight, Kanako says, "Maybe Onii-chan will melt some of the frosty exterior from our resident Vixen."

"It couldn't hurt," says Mutsumi taking the hand of her ebon-haired girlfriend.

Kanako giggles.

"New bra, I see," blurts the brunette.

The large bullets covered by the lacy black 'see-through' makes her wish their resident sharpshooter went 'both ways'.

"Taking absolutely no chances I see," says Kaolla smiling.

"Or, prisoners," quips Naru with a bit of added sarcasm.

"I hope he doesn't wear her out too much," says Shinobu trying not to laugh.

All eyes turn to the petite chef.

Laughing, the six then head out to the fitness center until lunch.

No one hears a very loud and pleasured feminine scream as an icy heart rapidly thaws.

Lunchtime…

Six women sit waiting in the formal dining room for a certain couple to join them.

Light snickering and giggling from around the table.

A couple of more minutes go by.

"They must still be going at it," comments Naru trying not to laugh, "If so, Kei-kun may have just melted our resident glacier."

"With the look she had coming into the common room," responds Shinobu giggling almost uncontrollably, "He must really have turned up the heat on her then."

Muted laughter.

"They are not in Onii-chan's room," says Kanako looking at her tablet screen, "I cannot question Kitsune's logistics if they have been doing it in her room. Smart choice I would say."

"That is because Kitsune has no cameras or microphones in her room," interjects Mutsumi looking around at the others.

"She sweeps in there all the time," says Kaolla matter-of-fact, "Having a .44 automatic shoved in my face told me very clearly to stay out and to give her room a wide berth when it comes to placing updated surveillance devices around the Hinata."

"She did that to you, Kaolla?" asks Shinobu not surprised by Kitsune's actions.

"It pissed me off later on when I found out that she had loaded 'sweetie' with an empty magazine," replies the Princess laughing sheepishly and blushing, "Normally, I would have noticed such a detail. Nevertheless, when someone cocks a hammer back just a few millimeters from your skull, those minutiae are easily forgotten."

"She does know how to convey a message without saying a word," says Motoko incredulous at how their resident sharpshooter thinks.

Six women nod in unison.

Laughter, a bit louder this time.

Standing up from her seat at the table, Naru looks at the others and says, "I had better go get them. If she shoots me, at least I can heal myself."

More nodding and laughter from around the room.

When the brunette leaves, Kanako says, "Either she wants to join in, or at the very least, be a voyeur."

"The latter maybe, the former definitely," quips Mutsumi deadpan with a very large smile plastered on her face.

Looking at her with the widest possible smile, the ebon-haired faux-psycho nods vigorously.

Snickering at first, the room then explodes into laughter with Shinobu and Kaolla literally rolling on the floor.

Upstairs, second floor hallway…

A door slides open a finger width.

Female gasping and some muted screaming.

Peeking in, Naru sees a glorious sight.

Inside the room, a naked Kitsune straddles an equally naked Keitaro on the back edge of her bed.

For someone who lives by taking pride in their organizational skills, Kitsune has her catsuit and the bedsheets lying strewn about everywhere right now.

With her eye for detail, the stained sheets convey volumes to Naru. _No blood though…_

'Sweetie' hangs forlornly off the right-side bedpost.

Playing out in front of her, two heavily sweating people are in the midst of a tumultuous lovemaking tryst.

With her arms around Keitaro's neck, Kitsune undulates her hips while moving up and down on his large cock.

In between kisses, he nibbles on her perfect pair of bullets causing the Fox to arch her slender backside.

Grabbing her left ass cheek, his middle finger teases her sphincter.

Screaming loudly this time, Kitsune loses it when Keitaro pushes a digit inside of her rear pucker.

It sends a shockwave through her whole body.

A large stream leaks out of her pussy as she climaxes.

Somehow, through her wild gyrations, the two stay joined. _Nonetheless, this event does not dull her vulpine eyes._

"Come in, Naru," announces Kitsune haltingly.

A hard upward thrust allows the Fox entrance into Nirvana once more.

She continuously squirts now.

"Are we in a sharing mood, Kit?" asks the brunette opening the traditional door just wide enough to enter.

It has been quite a while since she was in a threesome.

Stepping in, Naru slides the door closed behind her.

"No panties again," he whispers watching a halter and mini skirt come off the brunette's scrumptious body.

Moaning from the ash-blonde, as Keitaro's lips return to her nipples.

Fully impaled, Kitsune turns her head some and looks at Naru before rasping, "Get your ass over here if you want to join us. Also, I don't give a fuck if we miss lunch."

Taking the offered cue, Naru attempts something that has nearly earned her a bullet in the past.

Starting in, she comes up behind Kitsune and fondles a perfect set of large breasts.

Gasping at the double affection laid upon her big assets, the sniper turns her head the other way only to receive a deep, very affectionate French kiss from the empath.

Feeling right for some reason, Kitsune twirls her tongue for the first time with another woman.

"Coming over to the dark-side finally, Kit?" asks a honey-voiced Naru teasingly.

With no answer forthcoming, the satisfied look on the face of the Fox says everything.

"I have so much to teach you, sweetie," whispers Naru into Kitsune's ear.

A simple nod.

Feeling a tongue licking her ear, Kitsune shudders.

At the same time, Keitaro's prostates quivers flooding her with his seed once again.

With twitching thighs as his liquid warmth fills her womb, grey eyes bugout as she pulls her lover in tight.

"Fuck," screams the Fox loudly.

Her toes curl under, and…

Naru smiles lasciviously.

Climaxing very hard, and shaking like an opium addict, the de-frosted killer has her core spout off like a wide-open high-pressure hose. _Counting them off in her well-ordered mind, this is her eight major orgasm._

With legs trembling wildly, she releases Keitaro while slipping off his manhood and back onto the bed.

Breathing hard, as her spurting and convulsing continues, Kitsune lies on her back enjoying the afterglow.

Fixing her eyes on the one man she loves, Naru now mounts her stallion.

Something in the back of Keitaro's memory clicks into place as he grabs onto her ass like the previous day.

Standing connected, Naru throws her arms and legs around him.

Holding on for dear life, Keitaro brutalizes her down below with his still enlarged manhood.

Without remorse, he hammers the brunette eliciting sounds from her that greatly impresses the Fox.

Downstairs…

A loud piercing high-pitched female scream.

"I take it that Naru and the other two will be eating later then," says Motoko trying not to giggle.

Failure on her part.

"What a slut!" says Shinobu laughing.

"What a stud!" says Mutsumi smiling. Picking up her chopsticks, she digs in.

"I guess Onii-chan is hungry for something a little different right now," comments Kanako smiling at her girlfriend.

Quietly, Kaolla gulps.

Looming ever closer, is her own evening rendezvous with Keitaro.

The caterwauling from upstairs continues throughout the noon meal.

Back in Kitsune's room…

Time is relative to the trio happily making love here.

Kneeling while Keitaro pounds her viciously from behind, Naru has Kitsune on her back.

Eliciting more screams from the ash-blonde sharpshooter, the brunette has her legs pried open.

Relishing Kitsune's taste, Naru laps up what leaks out.

Before this moment, the Fox had never considered making love to another woman. Here she is however, as she continues to enjoy her first threesome.

Moving around on the bed, Keitaro gets Kitsune to shriek even louder as he pushes himself into her ass.

"Enjoy the pain, sweetie," whispers Naru before placing a small kiss on her lips, "I'll take care of everything later."

Nodding, Kitsune has never felt the likes before as her lover pulls into a seated position.

"SHIT!"

The brunette smiles.

Sapporo, at a large traditional manor house…

A happy little girl runs to her Kaa-san.

The woman in question is very beautiful, and wears a Yukata in the traditional manner, which accentuates her young-looking body.

A long needed discussion ensues.

"Does she remember who her Tou-san is, Kaa-san?" asks Haruka.

Picking up the little girl, Yoko answers, "Yes, she does."

Pausing, she gives the girl a hug.

Haruka smiles.

"Keika is just as smart as him too," she finishes before placing her younger daughter onto her lap.

Nodding, the elder daughter sees this in her Imouto.

"As I told you when I arrived, Kaa-san," begins Haruka, "It seems that Hina Baa-chan may finally be ready to come clean about everything."

"Yes, Haru-chan," replies Yoko, "Yuriko called me about this matter, as Keitaro means so much to her."

"When?" Haruka asks genuinely surprised.

"This morning," answers Yoko, "She had a little discussion of her own with our Kaa-san right after you had yours. With you taking care of that last little 'loose end', it seems that Kaa-san is more open to discussing the family matter-at-hand."

The sunny smile of the young girl before them is very infectious.

Reaching out for her Imouto, Haruka takes her into her lap and says, "You know that just before the incident, I too had wanted his child."

"Yes, Haru-chan. I know that as well," responds her Kaa-san smiling at her two children, "Yuriko has told me that she has no objection to that happening. Kana-chan also wants his child and she is blood-related to our Kei-kun. More so than either one of us."

Neither flinches, as incest means nothing to them. Especially when you kill corrupt rich people and empty their bank accounts for a living.

"No surprise there," says Haruka laughing at her response.

Keika giggles looking up at her Nee-chan.

"One last thing before we head down to Kanagawa Prefecture," begins Yoko switching to business mode, "Su contacted me just before you came in. She has the viral and banking programs ready to run on the accounts of our next targets. In two days, along with those at the Hinata, our friends in Kyoto, Osaka and Niigata, we will finally clean up another little mess that has arisen. Otohime tells me she has made all of the arrangements in coordinating everything in the designated areas south of here. You and I will have our own fun nearby."

"I understand, Kaa-san," replies the elder daughter handing her Imouto back to their Kaa-san.

"Then, we can all go home," says Yoko hugging her younger daughter. There is a certain young man she wishes to re-acquaint herself with back at their ancient manse.

The three then rise, and stroll the property together.

Back at the Hinata, late afternoon…

In the pool, five women have their eyes on a certain trio.

"Shit, both Kitsune and Naru," says Kaolla incredulously, "Many times too." _She wears a green string bikini._

"Nothing new here, Kaolla," says Kanako holding hands with Mutsumi as she smiles at her Onii-chan. _The former has a white string bikini on and the latter, a brown one._

"It seems like he can even shut Naru up," whispers Shinobu snickering. _She has on a cream-colored fishnet tank tee along with a dark blue string bottom. _

Giggles all around.

Over by an elliptical machine, the said trio stands enjoying the aftermath of their earlier tryst.

Not wanting any relief except for her despoiled sphincter, Kitsune has her arms around Keitaro's neck.

Hugging his left arm while facing him, Naru wears the same look on her face, as the ash-blonde does. A look that conveys deep satisfaction, contentment, awe and love. _Both have on string bikinis, one in red and one in black._

"Seriously, I can remember almost everything now," says Keitaro in a soft voice.

Nodding to him, the brunette had never considered that she could fall so hard for such a sweet young man.

The Fox already had, although something else occurred upstairs that she never saw coming. Crossing a line she thought would be impossible for her to breach, Kitsune has taken the proffered opportunity to learn something that her mind had never even once considered before today.

Her stoicism is still there, but a new warmth from two sources now begins to replace her coldness.

"Glad to hear that, Kei-kun," whispers Kitsune before getting up on her toes to kiss him once more.

No longer flinching as his memory becomes clearer, Keitaro does not shy away when one of the assassins wants him now.

Smiling when Naru tells Motoko about Kitsune, the Samurai passes this information onto Mutsumi and Kanako.

The two invite her to sleep with them.

Having enjoyed their company before, both singly and as a pair, the longhaired Samurai replies positively to their invitation…

…and so it goes.

Scenario #10:

Late evening, two days later…

Shibuya section of Tokyo, a large conference room of a major shipping firm.

Five executives sit near the head of a long table, while a brutish-looking bodyguard stands watch off to the side.

A micro-turtle hangs out-of-sight outside while recording everything.

"Nice try, assholes," says the Princess commenting about the poor attempt to scramble the devices of anyone trying to look or listen in.

Kitsune signals her from the basement, "It's a go here, Turtle. Fox out."

"Turtle to Brown Recluse," adds Kaolla into her comm, "Building secured. Access in or out denied. Lights ready to go on your mark."

Her cloaked craft resides on the roof, after having been two other places this evening. _Just as the others in her group, she wears rather pleasant smile._

The people in the room have no clue that they have been under been under observation…

…or, that tonight will be their last in this plain of existence.

"I wonder how many contestants Nakamura will entertain us with this evening," says the man purported to be the upstanding chairman-of-the-board of a growing legitimate concern.

"The last contest that he staged for us was a hopeless mess," says another man, the COO. _In his case, he had lost a lot of money._

"Interpol and Tokyo PD almost caught on," says the CFO, a rather mousy looking individual of fifty years in age.

"That is why we employ Nakamura. To entertain us and then clean up the messes afterwards," says the CEO smiling at the others.

Nevertheless, none of them relaxes.

The contests that they stage would get them all the death penalty if caught…

Signal given.

Lights flicker.

_**BOOM!**_

The doors fly off the hinges and halfway into the room.

Naru smirks at her handiwork.

Kitsune signals that she and Motoko are on the way up.

Ostensibly dead in various ways, four men lay very still in the reception area. Blood leaks from two of them.

Before the men at the conference table can react, many things materialize at once to prevent this possibility.

A black four-bladed arrow, from a modern compound bow, flies through the guard's throat pinning him to the wall.

Following this, a petite woman comes in wearing a red silk halter mini-dress with red platforms. Holding four knives down by her sides, she walks forward placing one foot in front of the other. Lifting her arms quickly, she flicks her wrists forward and releases the blades. Each finds its target with deadly accuracy.

The click of a dart pistol, the CEO finds that he can no longer move.

"A fast acting venom of my own creation," says Mutsumi minimizing the size of her bow.

Ripping the guard from the wall, Naru turns the man's head some with her foot.

"Who the fuck are you?" hisses the man barely able to speak, "Do you know who we are?"

Mutsumi non-chalantly opens a small pouch on the belt she wears and extracts a small block of cork. Bending down and perusing her handiwork, her sunny disposition widens. Placing the cork into the surgically sharp arrowhead, she twists it off the shaft. Retrieving her possession from the skull, she smiles while wiping the ichor onto the dead man's jacket and shirt. Re-assembling the arrow, Mutsumi puts it and the cork away.

"We know who you were," comes the icy voice of Kanako attired in full regalia.

The man sees a garish sight before him as a goth-dressed young woman in Kabuki makeup addresses him. The teardrop frightens the man the most, as does the black cat on her right shoulder.

"By the way," says Kanako continuing with a vicious leer, "Your benefactor, I believe his name was Saito." The man's visage turns to horror at that name. "His head is now in the custody of my family, as we will soon send it as a gift to an associate of ours in Kyoto. His skin is my little present courtesy of someone very close to me."

"What? How?" asks the man hissing out the words almost in disbelief. No matter what he does, he cannot move anything but his mouth.

"I will answer that," says Shinobu, "Nakamura should have known better than to stage those 'contests' featuring teenage children. One of my associates 'kneecapped' him before they (pointing to Naru and Kanako) had their own bit of fun with him. His head is now in the possession of another associate of ours."

A pause as Kaolla signals her.

"He was one of my finest masterpieces," interjects Kanako pulling out a smart phone. Pulling up a picture, she shows the man the result of her earlier sanction.

If his gag reflex worked, his dinner along with the alcohol he consumed would be gracing the tabletop right now.

"Finally, the people who paid to you to setup, view and gamble on these staged spectacles are now all dead. You are the last."

"Oh, and another thing," announces Mutsumi using sarcasm with a sunny smirk, "All of your firm's bank assets are now ours. We appreciate the donations."

_Ding!_

"Now, we would like you to meet your executioner," says Naru stepping aside.

The man has no time to scream.

With her Katana already drawn, Motoko comes in and slices the man's head clean off along with the headrest of his chair.

With the poison having slowed the man's heart rate, only a trickle of blood arises from the stump.

Collecting the heads only and leaving little evidence of their presence behind, it takes the six less than an hour to finish up in here.

In an orderly, but unhurried manner, six assassins ascend to the roof of the building in a rather jovial mood.

Seeing something that could be a mirage to the untrained eye, they walk up the back ramp to stow their gear and plunder.

With Kitsune hitting the button to close the rear ramp, everyone sits in comfort for the ride home.

Aftermath…

"I so want Kei-kun to ride me hard again tonight," announces a giddy Naru.

According to the schedule, it is her turn with their shared lover.

"Slut," responds Shinobu laughing with the others.

"Guilty as charged, sweetie," Naru comes back with blowing her a kiss.

The bluenette blushes.

Grabbing the hands of Motoko and Kitsune, the two smile at the brunette.

At the same time…

Certain interested parties also head to the Tokyo environs from both Sapporo and Kyoto.

Female parties who also desire the owner of the Hinata.

End of Chapter


	7. Chancing upon actuality

Writer's notes: This chapter is very Keitaro-centric, as the plot here diverges somewhat from the main storyline. We will also take a little break from the sanctions as I focus in on other areas. This stage of the story will be a bit longer as well.

Chapter 7: Chancing upon actuality

Waking up, Kitsune feels the body of a beautiful young woman beside her.

'What has Naru been teaching this woman?' she asks herself feeling sticky between her legs and smelling of dried sweat.

"More than we experienced last night," says Motoko with her back turned.

Normally, the killer Samurai is up doing Katas with her fearsome Katana.

However, after indulging herself in the Fox, she wishes to spend some extra time with her this morning.

"Do you know how scary that is?" responds Kitsune deadpan while rolling over to face her newest lover. Never did the sharpshooter think she could enjoy waking up next to another woman.

However, after sharing Keitaro with a certain brunette and then being 'trained' by her later that same night, she is beginning to relish it.

Rolling over herself, Motoko looks into the eyes of the older woman. Seeing a new warmth in them, she leans in for a good morning kiss.

Returning the kiss, Kitsune opens her mouth and finds a tongue ready to dance.

Breaking the kiss, the sniper says, "you and Naru are very good lovers, but Kei-kun is still better."

Smiling, and not surprising the Fox, Motoko replies, "I agree wholeheartedly. Still, this is preferable to waking up alone, right?"

"I do now," answers Kitsune leaning in for another kiss.

Although in desperate need of a shower, Motoko rolls the older woman onto her back and indulges herself by going down her once again.

Next door…

"Finally," whispers Keitaro hearing some squealing from next door.

Still not understanding where his stamina comes from, or why the gorgeous women around here throw themselves at him, he carefully sits up.

Lying beside him, a recently passed out Naru with a very satisfied look on her beautiful face.

Leaving her in his futon, Keitaro stands on the tatami flooring and stretches out any kinks.

As he does, a quick sniff makes him wince.

'Insatiable,' he thinks looking back at his sleeping companion.

Grabbing his boxers and quickly throwing them on, Keitaro steps over by his balcony and looks outside.

"Every time she touches me, more of my old memories return," he whispers with a clear mind.

It causes him to smile.

"Glad to hear that, sweetie," says Naru from across the room.

Turning, Keitaro turns and sees the brunette propped up on one elbow looking fully rested.

"Being an empath and all, you sure do recover quickly," he says allowing the question to go unasked.

"It helps," she replies noticing a huge change in his demeanor, "but it also makes me horny as hell."

"Maybe," says Keitaro enigmatically, "but I'm not complaining any."

What hangs out his cotton boxers gives both a clue as to what will happen next.

Opening the sheets, Naru lies on her back and spreads her legs in invitation.

With no words needed, a female scream is all that anyone hears.

Later, in the dining room…

"I am so glad we put those new showers in," says Naru resting her left hand on its new favorite spot.

"After last night," begins Kaolla still incredulous over Keitaro's libido and stamina, "who thought that you (looking at Keitaro) could take on three women at once in the same shower stall?"

Motoko begins to turn bright red, but says, "It was incredible."

"We had the room," comes the matter-of-fact reply from Kitsune.

"You went off in all three of us too," says Naru smiling giving his still hard manhood a squeeze.

The trio feels a trickle escaping as Shinobu serves breakfast.

For once, Keitaro does the laughing.

All eyes turn to him surprised.

"Just like a bad porno," he says in between snickers.

This statement catches them all off-guard.

Smiling brightly, Kanako asks, "Do I have my beloved Onii-chan back?"

The memory of his sarcastic wit is something that she had sorely missed.

"All except for some thin fog, Kana-chan," replies Keitaro smiling at her, "You do."

Smiles from Mutsumi and Motoko at this news.

Kanako gets up from her seat and rushes over to her beloved Onii-chan nearly knocking him back in the process. Throwing her arms around his neck, she straddles his lap and kisses the heck out of him.

Taking her by the waist, Keitaro enjoys something that he has not been able to appreciate for quite a while.

No one gives the siblings actions a second thought.

Tablets around the table light up.

Proximity alarms sound.

"IFF positive, condition green," reports all of the lady assassins' tablets.

"Who the fuck can that be?" reports Shinobu walking out into her kitchen.

Kitsune and Kaolla follow her.

Driving up the paved back road, two stretch limos and six black SUV's park in the lot.

A dozen different vehicles already sit there.

"Motherfucker!" hisses the petite chef emphasizing the pejorative connotation of that word.

"Oh shit!" says the Princess watching as the chauffeurs open the doors of the limos.

The others having already joined the trio take witness as to who exits the vehicles.

"Hina Baa-chan."

"Kaa-san."

"Yoko-sama, Haruka-san and a little girl."

"Ane-ue."

Four household women and about a twenty burly men are the entourage as they all cross over the traditional bridge.

After the shock wears off, Keitaro says, "Good thing we are dressed somewhat decently."

"And that Naru actually has jeans on for once," comments Kitsune smirking over at the brunette.

"Though none of us has a bra on," says Mutsumi smiling for some reason.

They all jiggle in one manner or another.

"I think they've all seen tits before," quips the brunette offhandedly, "and I am leaking too."

"You really are a whore," snipes Shinobu shaking her head while laughing.

"I have never denied that, sweetie," retorts the brunette, "Although, Kei-kun is the only man I want now."

Making a 'cupping' gesture with her hands, Naru leers at the petite chef's huge assets while blowing her a kiss.

"Not on your life, bitch," rejoins Shinobu reaching for one of her throwing knives off a dartboard.

"Damn," shrugs Naru before giving the blade wielder a wicked grin.

"Cunt," hisses Shinobu updating her list of nasty expletives for the empath.

Nodding, the brunette giggles in return.

"I can get used to this shit," says Keitaro with a big grin of his own.

Passing by the two assassins, he pinches both on the ass.

Two squeals of delight.

Chuckling from the rest of the group, everyone returns to the table.

Except…

Pulling Keitaro aside in the kitchen for a moment, Kanako whispers, "I wonder if they are here because of you, Onii-chan."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kana-chan," he replies, "Although, I would say the answer is yes. With me mostly remembering everything now and that little girl being my daughter, it seems I may finally be able to fill in the last few holes."

Understanding that her beloved Onii-chan has truly returned to being himself, she kisses his cheek and nods in agreement before returning to the table with him.

"At least the food is still hot," says Keitaro smiling sitting down.

The others relax as they all feel a positive radiance emanate from their man.

Four of them are about to see the formidable intellect that he had possessed before the so-called 'incident' had occurred.

Common room, an hour later…

This is not the usual way for a family to reconcile. There is a lot of volatility in the room, and not just from the weaponry that is present.

It begins.

"Making me wait, Keitaro," states Hina imperiously from the center chair.

On a loveseat to her right sits Yoko, to the left in a comfortable chair sits Yuriko.

The latter smiles at her son.

A visitor from Kyoto, Aoyama Tsuruko sits by Yoko. Favoring her Imouto with a gentle smile, her face soon turns downright lascivious as she turns toward Keitaro.

With the man of the house seated on the floor, Haruka and Kanako take up positions on either side of him.

The other five seat themselves in a semi-circle behind them.

"Like you did me for the past eighteen months, Baa-chan," replies Keitaro with a scary calmness.

Taken aback by his terse words, the old Matriarch cannot respond to him.

Her guilt arises because of the inept help that she gave to her beloved grandson after the 'incident'.

"Is this my son talking?" asks Yuriko remembering his brilliance and wit with pride.

"Hai, Kaa-san," he answers smiling at her.

Beaming at the one she loves, Yoko has tears of joy descending her cheeks.

As do Tsuruko and Haruka.

"How?" asks Hina both happy and bewildered by his pronouncement.

"Did you forget that Naru is an empath, Baa-chan?" answers Keitaro without hesitation, "Having her clear up a minor exposed vein in my sinuses helped lift up the first curtain. Becoming intimate with her soon afterwards dissipated most of the fog still plaguing me. Last night and this morning, the rest of my memories returned leaving me totally in her debt."

Smiling while looking over at him, Naru is grateful that he acknowledges what she has done for him.

Next to him, Kanako smiles as Keitaro takes her hand.

Continuing and not allowing Hina to interject any, he says, "When everyone initially confessed to me, Kana-chan returned all of the tokens that I had earned before the assassination attempt on my life, many more holes also began to fill themselves in."

The room is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Kitsune lights up a cigarette.

Hina is so beside herself that she can say nothing else right now.

No one else can as well.

Turning to his beloved cousin, he says, "Thank you for taking caring of the two who had betrayed me."

"But how…?" asks Haruka before remembering how he could always piece together clues from the smallest of hints.

"I knew that if they were to ever disappear, Haru-chan," he begins, "You would be the one taking care of them."

Reaching over, Keitaro takes her hand and gently squeezes it.

Smiling wider, the joy she feels that her beloved has returned to himself overwhelms Haruka.

The tears flow even more…

Some of the women seated behind Keitaro have their opinion of him skyrocket even more.

Shinobu lights up her own smoke.

Looking at Yoko, he asks, "How are you, my beloved? How is our Keika-chan doing?"

Crying even harder, she replies, "We are both well, my darling."

Five of the assassins hear this for the first time.

Needing clarification because of these new facts, Shinobu has to ask, "You have a daughter, Kei-kun?"

Those seated in the chairs stay quiet and deliberate silently to themselves.

Keitaro turns and answers the petite chef.

"Yes, Shinobu. I have a daughter with my Oba-san."

The fact that he says this so clearly, and without hesitation, surprises her. Nevertheless, it does not shock this tiny knife-thrower in the least.

Nor, does it any of the others.

Without hesitation, Shinobu then announces, "Well, Kei-kun. I want a baby with you too."

Raising his eyebrows, her response surprises him at how easily she and the others behind him accept this latest bit of information.

Murmuring and nods of agreement come from around the room.

"Then, I will have lots of grandchildren to spoil," says Yuriko.

Keitaro stares in disbelief at his Kaa-san before laughing.

Then next to her younger daughter, Hina also laughs.

The Matriarch, though mildly scolded by her grandson, understands that the issues here are resolving themselves better than she could have ever hoped.

Yoko sends a text to have her personal maid come into the common room along with the nanny of her younger daughter.

A final resolution is in order.

"TOU-SAN!" squeals a happy Keika upon sighting Keitaro.

Wanting down from the arms of her nanny, she wants to go to him.

In full view of everyone, Keika runs and nearly bowls Keitaro over.

Hugging his daughter for the first time in eighteen months, Keitaro cries at their reunion.

"She looks like a miniature Kei-kun," quips Kaolla.

Laughter from everyone, including Hina.

Allowing his daughter to settle down and sit in his lap, he turns and faces the resident assassins.

"Minna-san," says Keitaro with obvious pride, "this is my daughter, Keika."

All smile at the little girl.

Since courtesies have not as of yet finished, he hands her back to the nanny.

Pleasant murmuring from the five before the room settles down.

The Urashima Matriarch wants this dispute finally settled.

Keitaro has said his piece and now waits.

"My grandson," begins Hina after the reunion settles down, "Will you forgive this foolish old woman who made an error in judgment because she loves you so much?" Will you, Yoko and Yuriko, (looking at both) forgive me as well?"

All three nod.

"That was simple," hisses Kanako in relief trying not to giggle.

With this, Keitaro adds, "I appreciate not having this play itself out like some overly melodramatic TV program."

"I hate clichés," whispers Haruka pulling out a fresh pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket and opening it.

Laughter once again from around the room.

This little gathering adjourns.

People stand on their feet to allow circulation back into their lower limbs.

However, Haruka looks at the pack there in her hand and remembers a certain vow that she made before the incident with Keitaro.

Tossing the new pack over to Kitsune, she does not light up.

Yuriko takes notice of this and smiles at her niece.

Yoko acquaints Keika with all of her new Nee-sans, who all take turns holding the girl.

Hugging Hina Obaa-san, Keitaro says, "I understand that you wanted only the best for me."

Taking Yoko into his arms next, the gasps from around the room sound off when the two share a deep and passionate French kiss.

"That was a long time coming," he says smiling after it breaks.

He then also shares a brief moment with his Kaa-san, Tsuruko and Haruka.

The latter reluctantly releases him.

In the intervening time, as the women surround their shared man, a voice speaks out.

"Oh yes," interjects Mutsumi smiling sheepishly, "We have made a few changes around here in our sleeping arrangements."

"I read the PDF version of the manual online before coming down here," says Haruka matter-of-fact, "That schedule is about to have three new additions to it." _She has a lot of catching up to do with Keitaro, as her cycle is nearly perfect._

"Four," says Yuriko, "My husband is away on legitimate business for a few months."

Another pin drops, but only a tiny one.

"Oh well," quips Kaolla, "At least changing the charts will be an easy task."

"Shit," says Naru since there is no more tension in the room, "It seems that you are going to be one very busy stud, Kei-kun."

"Fuck yeah," quips Shinobu heading out to prepare lunch. Yukino and Kitsune follow her.

Keitaro pinches the brunette's ass again, eliciting a very happy squeal from her.

Laughter from the others.

Dining room, a short time later…

From the kitchen, Kitsune says, "I still want to show Kei-kun my specialties. It has been so busy with planning the recent sanctions that we had to set that aside."

Keitaro has Keika in his lap.

Yoko looks at the two with delight.

Naru behaves herself for now, although some habits are more difficult that others to break she learns.

Hina Baa-chan left with most of the entourage after re-acquainting herself with the residents. Reconciled, and at peace with her family, the Matriarch awaits future developments from those who conduct business under her watchful eye.

Only five of the female staff members remain, as three of them sit at the table with their mistresses' at Keitaro's insistence.

The other two assist Shinobu, Yuriko and Kitsune in the kitchen.

Shinobu and Yuriko cook together before bringing out the platters of food with Kitsune and the staff members.

Smiling, Yoko adds, "I would like to join in and show him my specialty too."

"Nee-chan," says Yuriko laughing and understanding the double entendre, "I believe Konno-san means the way that we sanction people."

"That too," says Yoko not backing down one iota.

Some tittering, before it intensifies into full-blown laughter.

"That will be quite illuminating," says Keitaro picking up his chopsticks grabbing a bite for Keika.

"More than you could ever imagine, Kei-kun," quips Kaolla smiling at the man she loves.

"I'll say," says Kanako looking over at her Onii-chan.

Early afternoon, right after lunch…

Keika lays down for a nap after hugging her Tou-san.

A quick gathering of everyone in the new Dojo next to the pool.

Ten women listen closely as Mutsumi tells them what they had set up after coming up with 'the manual'.

Nodding, the participants smile show that they are all ready to begin.

Receiving a specially programmed tablet from Kaolla, Keitaro awaits his part in this little play as the others scatter off in different directions.

Seeing a small liquor cabinet by the door to the locker room, he opens it and smiles.

"Good selection," Keitaro says before pulling out a bottle of Jim Beam.

Downing a shot, he lets out a satisfied breath.

Remembering the order of the draw, the ladies all change into something a lot more pleasing before preparing their wares for display.

Going with Kanako, Haruka and their Kaa-sans have something a little different in mind to show Keitaro.

With Motoko, Tsuruko goes as both gird themselves in their clan's Hakama and Gi.

Instead of meditating, the Aoyama siblings have a nice little talk while they wait for their man.

To the elder sibling, it is very enlightening.

First, Shinobu…

In the old kitchen, off to the side of the ancient manse.

Standing there in the now defunct scullery, the petite chef greets the man she loves with a kiss.

Wearing a light-blue halter mini-dress, she has made sure that he notices all of her best assets.

The bulge in his pants conveys plenty back to her.

A big smile.

Seeing the boards that have been in here since he had moved in, Keitaro is about to witness something amazing.

Only in the centers of each board are there any marks. No slices or nicks mar anywhere except for those particular spots.

"I can do this, Kei-kun," says Shinobu tossing three knives with one hand without looking behind her.

Three perfect centers on three different boards.

"These too," she add throwing four Shirukens at four other boards.

All centers as well.

"Whoa," says Keitaro.

"I was so good at throwing darts when I visited England during my time at cooking school in France," starts the petite chef off with a smile, "That I have been permanently banned from all tournaments over there. In addition, during prep time I would have my onions chopped faster, and finer, than any of the other students in my class did. I have never missed a target either, just Naru's head deliberately a few times when she would piss me off."

This last part she says with a derisive giggle.

"That I can believe," interjects Keitaro. He recognizes where she was going, as the brunette can be a bit much sometimes.

Finishing her presentation, Shinobu pushes him back to an old chair and makes him sit.

Undoing both the top of her dress and the zipper to his pants, she straddles him and impales herself on his large cock.

Sarcastically, Keitaro replies with, "I already know that you can do this and very well too, Shinobu-chan."

Smiling at the new honorific, the petit chef enjoys the way she finishes off their time together.

Second, Naru…

Recovering quickly and needing to change his pants, the tablet then leads him outside as he exits the poolside patio door.

Coming to a small copse of bamboo, he stops right outside of his office in the rebuilt Annex A.

Standing there next to the outer wall of the Hinata, the brunette has on her favorite white halter and a pleated plaid mini-skirt. Since they are outside, she also has on a pair of red 10-centimeter platforms on her feet.

After greeting her lover by wrapping her arms around his neck and delivering a smoky French kiss to his mouth, Naru pulls back and turns on a dead maple tree.

_BOOM!_

Punching it into splinters, she then steps out of her shoes and roundhouse kicks a live one just a few meters away.

_CRACK!_

Whirling about quickly in the opposite direction on the falling tree, Naru sends it flying just past the wood line in the old forest up here on the hill.

"Fuck," says Keitaro clearly impressed.

"We can if you want to, sweetie," says Naru with a leer as the empathic ability she possesses makes her feel wanton.

Allowing his eyes to settle back in his skull, Keitaro listens as she continues…

"But first, I want to explain about the ability allowing me to focus my _Ki_ anywhere in or on my body. I do not have super strength per se, nor can I stop a bullet. However, if I hit something like you just saw, it will go down. I have found that if I concentrate hard enough, I am able to rip a padlock off a concealed space or peel back a sheet of solid plate steel. If I get angry enough, I could easily punch my way through a brick- or stonewall."

"I think what you did to those two trees says it all," says Keitaro looking at the shattered stumps.

"Through personal experience, you also know that I am an empath. This allows me to rapidly heal any injury or wound in myself or someone else, and to bounce back from the effects of sheer exhaustion. It came in handy during cram sessions in med school."

"I still have difficulty believing that you always have so much energy," Keitaro says smiling at her.

Slipping her platforms back on, she says, "I am also flexible enough to do this."

Coming over to the back wall of the manse, Naru lifts her right leg up over her head and grabs it with her left hand.

Her suppleness amazes him.

She rests the leg against the wall.

A full standing leg split.

No panties again.

"Want a taste," teases Naru clearly propositioning her lover.

"Maybe a quick one," he responds leaning into her crotch.

This is when her hand forces his face to go in deeper.

A muffled female scream.

Third, Kitsune…

Passing by the locker room to wash his face, he fully enjoyed eating her pussy before making her squirt in that strange position.

With the tablet guiding Keitaro to the hidden lift, the door slides open.

He steps in.

A digital wall monitor gives him information on how deep he is going underground.

Getting out in the old tunnels, Keitaro comes to a familiar passageway.

However, someone or something has greatly expanded the maze that was the ancient Hinata Hill underground labyrinth.

Suppressed gunfire leads him to where the Fox is.

"Whoa," he says at seeing the arsenal laid out before him.

Lined about the walls are bolt-action, semi- and fully-automatic weapons from many different nations.

American, Russian, Japanese, Israeli, German (WW2 and modern), Chinese (with scribbled insults in Nihongo) as well as arms from many other European and Asian countries.

Sighting down the barrel of a fearsome-looking weapon, Kitsune stands there ready to fire.

The large handgun looks too big for her to handle, but he knows better.

Clad in a black catsuit, she is braless and has it unzipped to just below her large breasts. Short spike-heeled boots, also in black, completes her ensemble.

Without facing him having drawn a bead on her target, she says, "I hold a custom-made Smith & Wesson .44 automatic with a 26.67-centimeter barrel in my hand. Which is a little over 5-centimeters from its usual maximum length. It also has a 30-centimeter noise suppressor custom-made by Kaolla attached to the end. "Sweetie' as I have named it, will kill any target that I aim at."

_BOOM! (Greatly muffled)_

Down range, a target shaped like a human head explodes.

Putting the weapon in its holster on a stand, the Fox then takes Keitaro's hand and shows him her extensive collection.

Some of the pieces are extremely rare.

"Where did you get that model 2 FG-42 from, Kit-chan?" asks Keitaro thoroughly fascinated. (Writer's note: WW2 German Paratrooper multi-purpose combat rifle)

Smiling at the honorific, Kitsune responds, "I see you know your weapons. Would you like to hold it?"

"I'll take a raincheck," he says almost drooling, "Time crunch."

Understanding him perfectly, she quickly comes up with another idea.

Horniness knows no bounds.

Without warning, she demonstrates her physical prowess by judo flipping her lover onto the floor.

"What the hell," he exclaims on his back as she straddles him.

Looking at her watch, Kitsune foregoes the rest of her tour and says dryly, "We have 15-minutes until you have to go, now fuck me."

_RIP!_

"Velcro fasteners," he whispers spellbound.

Extremely loud screaming from the sniper as she impales herself.

Laughter, by both the Princess and the Poisoner.

Fourth, Kaolla…

"Shit," he whispers, "Good thing I pulled my pants down in time and she had that plastic container of moistened wipes nearby."

The tablet beeps again and leads him to a comfortable-looking chair.

On the tablet screen appears, 'have a seat, sweetie'.

He does so, and descends through the floor.

Stepping into a surreal sci-fi anime, 'mindboggling' is too mild of a term for Keitaro.

"Built it all myself, sweetie," says Kaolla sitting at a console, "I constructed it in modules for easy installation."

In a light-blue dress similar to Shinobu's, she wears a comfortable pair of native MolMolian sandals.

When he reaches her desk, she reaches up and closes his mouth.

Grabbing some paper towel, Kaolla giggles and says, "Here, for the drool."

Seeing the hovering turtle ship levitating there in what looks like an indoor hangar has him doubting his just recovered mental credulity.

"The door is a hologram," she says making it seem like she is piling on.

His faculties catch up with the rest of him, so he asks, "How did you manage to bend the light so opaquely?"

"I use prisms made from specialized MolMol diamonds," she replies knowing about his eidetic memory.

"Since you know that advanced Mathematics was my major at Toudai," says Keitaro smiling as he looks around, "How about we discuss the science and equations behind all of this sometime?"

Smiling luminously at her lover, Kaolla replies, "I would be happy to, sweetie. Kanako told me that you were quite a brilliant scholar before the 'incident'."

Tears of happiness forms in her eyes as she gets up from the console.

Coming over to where he is, Kaolla leans up and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Not boasting at all, but that aspect of my mind has fully recovered now," says Keitaro picking her up by the ass.

They kiss.

"Good, maybe we can take my turtleship somewhere and spend the night in it making love," says Kaolla gasping and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'd like that," he responds reaching underneath her dress and moving aside her thong.

The sound of a zipper coming down, an upward thrust quickly follows it.

Some loud pleasured screaming by the 'mad scientist'.

Down the hall, Kitsune ponders, 'Next time, I am just going to rape him,' before going to clean her 'sweetie'.

Fifth, Mutsumi…

'So strong for someone so tiny,' thinks Keitaro appreciating his recovery time and the fact the lower locker room was close by.

(Writer's note: In this story, Keitaro is 1.78-meters tall. Kaolla is 1.57-meters.)

Looking like a scene from a horror movie, Keitaro encounters just about every poisonous specie on the planet.

Glass and transparent plastic enclosures line the walls as the residents therein crawl, walk or slither about. Many also contain plants and some noxious looking toadstools.

Containers of food items are there by a smaller bench with a pegboard behind it.

A number of enclosures with filters overhead and others that have specialized hoses attached.

"None of these can harm you now, my darling," announces the smiling Okinawan coming towards him.

"You have inoculated me then?" he asks as a half question.

Placing her arms around his neck, Mutsumi says, "You, and everyone else who works for your family."

They kiss.

"Since it is my night," she says after the kiss, "I'll forego having sex with you until later."

"I appreciate that, Mutsumi-chan," he says as she gives him a tour.

"Believe it or not, as of yesterday I am also a legally registered pharmacist here in Japan," says Mutsumi beaming.

"Omedetō gozaimasu," he says of her achievement.

"I also make the birth control pills that everyone here uses," she announces, "Better than the over-the-counter or prescribed shit in the chemists shops."

"O… kay," he says not wondering too much where that came from.

"Cleaner, more natural, no harsh hormones, faster acting and easier dissipation in case someone wants to get pregnant," she rattles off while thinking of Haruka.

"I see everyone was thinking ahead," he quips finally understanding her.

Mutsumi laughs.

As the tour ends, Keitaro looks at his tablet wishing he could stay longer. _She always used to have this effect on him._

Leading him to the lift, she says, "See you at dinner, Kei-kun my love."

While going up to the main floor of the manse, he thinks, 'I am looking forward to being with her tonight.'

Sixth, Tsuruko and Motoko…

Stepping onto the roof deck, he makes his first miscalculation since regaining his intellect.

Not caring why he is up here, Motoko grabs Keitaro from behind.

"Be still my love, and enjoy," she whispers leaning in before kissing his ear.

Tsuruko kneels in front of him and undoes his zipper.

"I have been denied this for far too long, Kei-kun," declares the elder Aoyama sibling.

Knowing that his strength is in bedding women and not fighting off ones with rabid libidos, he stands here and enjoys his fate.

With her mouth and tongue, Tsuruko begins to pleasure his large cock and balls just as she used to before 'the incident'.

"Someone beat me to you it seems," she comments backing off and looking up at him.

"Four someones' actually," he squeaks.

Snorting derisively, her mouth returns to his manhood.

Behind him, a slightly shorter Motoko romantically turns his head to capture his lips.

'Too long indeed,' remembers Keitaro at how good Tsuruko was in giving head.

This goes on for a few minutes before the siblings trade places.

"I can't have all of the fun, now can I," whispers Tsuruko before capturing his lips for a very deep French kiss.

A few minutes later, his prostate quivers causing him to flood Motoko's mouth with his seed.

"Let me breathe, Tsu Nee-chan," gasps Keitaro breaking the kiss.

Still feeling her lover twitching down below, Motoko waits until he finishes.

Letting him go, she standing before French kissing Tsuruko and playing 'snowball' with her until his semen dissolves.

Nothing surprises him about these two anymore.

"I know that you are sleeping with Mutsumi-san tonight," says Tsuruko putting her arms back around Keitaro's neck, "but, before you do, I want you to take me first."

"My Kaa-san, Haru-chan and Yoko Ba-chan may have something to say about that, Tsu Nee-chan," he says seeing the smoky look in her eyes.

"An orgy with them may be fun," teases Tsuruko, "I remember all the fun we used to have with Haru-chan."

"Yeah," whispers Keitaro looking away.

The memory of how insatiable the elder Aoyama sibling can be when she is horny makes Naru seem frigid sometimes by comparison.

His balls ache after a fashion.

Motoko laughs.

Bending down and picking up his tablet, he says, "Time for me to go."

Reluctantly releasing him, both Tsuruko and Motoko kiss him deeply before he heads out.

The siblings smile as their man comes to the stairway that leads him back into the manse.

'I got away pretty easily,' he thinks opening the door.

Before stepping inside, he hears, "True, but wait until next time."

Both women laugh.

His wit, it seems, has escaped him this afternoon.

Seventh, all four of the Urashima women…

Mentally drained after having experienced some sexually aggressive women, he hopes that his family will go easier on him.

Thankfully, it does.

Reaching the new office complex where the old Annex A had been, Keitaro heads into what will be his suite at the end of the hallway.

Opening the western-style door, he sees a garish sight on display before him.

His family are all are in costume, and wear Kabuki makeup in different configurations.

Seated around a large conference table with the seat at the head vacant, Keitaro hears, "Welcome, dear Onii-chan. We are the Four Faces of Death."

"Please sit, my son," says Yuriko gesturing to the empty chair.

Except for the few words from the two, all else is eerily quiet.

Doing so, he takes in their costumes and what lies on the table before them.

Kanako dresses in full Goth regalia with the crimson ribbon that he gave her on her 15th birthday tying back her long ebon tresses. Her cat, Kuro, sits in her lap looking at him. She wears Kabuki-style makeup with a black teardrop descending from her left eye. A men's straight razor and a surgeon's scalpel sit on the table before her.

Across from his Imouto, Haruka sits in a form-fitting black catsuit similar to the one that Kitsune was wearing. Seeing every curve on her slender well-endowed body, her boots with the spike heels sets everything off just perfectly. With her makeup configuration, a black teardrop falls down from her right eye. A bullwhip and a short steel truncheon is her preferred arsenal.

On his right, his Kaa-san wears a beautiful white silk Yukata and has her long hair gathered up traditionally. There are no designs in the garment and a white Obi holds it all together. Wearing white Tabis and Getas, she almost looks the part of a traditional Geisha or Maiko from Kyoto. No teardrops grace the white makeup on her beautiful face. On the table, a wicked-looking weighted spear point with an attached coiled up chain and a razor sharp Shinai sit.

On his left, dressed opposite of his Kaa-san, Yoko Ba-chan wears a silk Yukata all in black with a black Obi. No designs add to the shimmery robe, as it just flows over her exquisite features. Black Tabis and Getas grace her feet. Black teardrops fall from each eye completing the four different looks of the wearers. Her dark tresses fall free over her right shoulder adding to her beauty. Her favored weapons are the clan's Katana and Wakizashi.

"Looks like you've already been run a bit ragged this afternoon, dear," says Yuriko trying not to laugh.

The other three giggle at her words.

"That's putting it mildly, Kaa-san," he replies looking relieved that he is not about to be molested again.

"I'll save that for the bedroom or when we are alone, sweetie," says Yoko with a leer.

"Be very careful though," interjects Keitaro, "Tsu Nee-chan is feeling extremely sexually aggressive right now."

"I can handle her, Kei-kun," says Haruka smiling at her lover, "She won't be too aggravating if she has a little taste."

"She and Motoko-chan have already had a big one," he says trying not to laugh, "Make that everyone but Mutsumi Nee, since she wants to wait until tonight."

This elicits laughter from his family.

"Starting without me, eh Kei-kun?" says Haruka winking at him.

Looking over at her older cousin, Kanako huffs and says, "You, along with Tsu Nee, are worse that Mutsu Nee and me."

"I will not deny that, Kana-chan," states Haruka with a big grin.

The two elder Urashima laugh at their daughters antics.

"Tsu Nee-chan said as much," retorts Keitaro with mock indignation, "She said she also enjoys it when you would join us."

"That is true, sweetie," quips Haruka chuckling, "She can be quiet the slut when it comes to you or me, or even with the both of us together."

"Be careful, Onii-chan," says Kanako beaming, "I remember Tsu Nee being so bad that Kaa-san had to put limits on her visits."

"That was hilarious," says Yuriko laughing at those fun times.

The air is light-hearted in here after the others had chewed him up and then spit him out, but that is how it goes.

Life in all its myriad forms endures here at the Hinata.

End of Chapter


	8. Closing the books

Writer's notes: As stated at the end of the previous chapter, things here will get very personal for the ladies. Not in the way you may think however as the sanctions will now continue.

Chapter 8: Closing the books

Scenario #11:

Two weeks later…

At a small western-style breakfast bistro on the outskirts of Kyoto, there sits a man enjoying his breakfast.

Receiving news about the demise of one of his best associates does not diminish his appetite one iota.

"He always did play it on the edge," the man says to himself in English before downing his cappuccino.

Knowledge of who did the deed still eludes him.

Dressed in a white Occidental business suit with tie and shoes of the same color, he controls many of the Prefecture's most illicit endeavors. To look at him, one would never think this since the man is not flashy like the Yakuza he so despises.

A beep from his smartphone.

Pulling the device from an inner jacket pocket, the man runs his finger across face and pulls up a new text.

"After so long," he whispers enigmatically again in English.

Nodding to himself, he replies before dialing another number.

"Bring the car around in 20-minutes," says the man in Nihongo as a smile crosses his face.

Finishing his meal, the waiter brings him more coffee.

Taking a moment to ponder the text, he then sends one to a third party.

A two-word message reads, 'The shrine'.

Waiting for his driver, he opens his newspaper.

"A bit of finality may be my Karma today," he says looking at his horoscope.

The words sound very prophetic as his ride pulls up to the curb.

Elsewhere…

A petite young woman dressed as a University student on summer shutdown, climbs up steep steps towards an ancient shrine.

Since it is comfortable outside, she has clad herself in shorts, a light top, a slightly over-sized denim jacket, and hefts a military surplus knapsack. Sneakers and ankle socks don her feet.

A Bluetooth sits in her right ear.

Enjoying the hike, the young woman bows at the Torii before entering the grounds.

A laser fixing itself on one of her large breasts suddenly sets off an alarm in the tablet she always carries.

"Chef to Fox. Am under observation, find and eliminate."

"Copy Chef, Fox out."

Waiting for someone Shinobu used to trust, she did not appreciate that person lying to her as openly and as blatantly as he did.

'His curiosity was always his weak spot,' she thinks when sending him the text, 'as was my body.' Although never intimate with him, it is something she plans to use to finish off their association.

Twenty minutes later…

Having paced the entire shrine and getting its measure, Shinobu waits by a vantage point near the old bronze gong.

The laser still rests on her large breast.

'Kitsune can use that,' she thinks with a smirk.

Deserted now, it soon will have many people arriving to decorate the place for the upcoming three-day O-Bon Festival in three weeks' time.

"As was your usual," says the white clad man in front of the main shrine.

"It had always made things interesting," replies Shinobu coming over to stand next to him.

Both clap their hands twice and take an attitude of prayer.

"You know, Shinobu-chan," says the man using an honorific, "I never go anywhere alone if you are here to sanction me."

"Why did you allow Nakamura off his leash?" she asks directly ignoring the veiled threat.

"Money," he replies simply, "Like you, he was the best at what he did."

"He is dead," says Shinobu matter-of-fact, "but you knew that already."

"How did you do it?" he asks looking over at her.

"How did we do it?" she replies with her own question not looking back in return.

"We," says the man raising an eyebrow, "You always worked alone if I remember correctly."

"Past tense," says Shinobu hearing a click from her Bluetooth, "One associate 'knee-capped' Nakamura, another bound and gagged him before a third broke most of the bones in his body. He was then skinned and decapitated."

"What was that?" asks the man a bit incredulously.

"Now," says Shinobu still looking straight ahead.

Before the man can react, three events happen in rapid succession: a high-powered rifle shot, a laser disappears and a knife finds its target.

"Arigato, Fox," says Shinobu ostensibly into the air.

A click in response.

With a cold attitude towards her dead mentor, one that Kitsune would be proud of, Shinobu takes the pack from her back and opens it.

Pulling the blade from the dead man's throat and wiping it off contemptuously onto his pristine suit, she puts it away.

"You were always such a prick when it came to your appearance, and my tits," she says pulling out a garbage bag and sharply honed hatchet.

One deft swing and Tsuruko has a new piece to add to her collection. _Shinobu does not want the gruesome trophy._

Leaving the rest to any nearby scavengers, the young woman then calmly descends the steps to the bottom of the hill.

Finding the car that she received from the Aoyama compound, Shinobu drives off to meet her partner in this sanction.

Upon arrival at the pick-up point, Kitsune quietly opens the backdoor of the car and places the bag containing a weapon that she named 'lover' on the seat before climbing in upfront.

"Kaolla just told me that she emptied out all of his hidden accounts and placed it yours," says Kitsune dryly.

"I told her to place 20% in your account," responds Shinobu pulling away from the curb, "You covered my ass and I appreciate it."

"Arigato gozaimasu."

Smiles from the two assassins.

From one it is becoming more commonplace.

The next day on the JR Shinkansen heading towards Yokohama…

"When we return to the Hinata," says Shinobu sitting in first class with Kitsune, "I have a big date with Kei-kun in Tokyo. Limo and all, as we will be spending the night at his other place downtown."

"I too have a date," says the usually quiet Fox, "Motoko and I are going to check out a few places recommended by Naru."

"I overheard something to that effect," says the petite chef trying not to giggle.

"What is so funny?" asks Kitsune catching on to her tone.

Calming herself and putting on her best straight face, Shinobu turns to her and whispers, "Those 'places' are all gay bars in the Shinjuku 2-Chome district of Tokyo."

"I know that, Shinobu," counters the ever-unflappable sniper noticing where she had placed the emphasis, "I may enjoy sleeping with Motoko and being intimate with her, but do not ever think for one second that my love for Keitaro has diminished. We both feel the same way. In addition, Kei-kun approves and has enjoyed the two of us for some memorable threesomes."

"TMI, for one," responds Shinobu trying not to laugh, "and maybe that is why Naru is spending so much time with Kaolla now."

"Yes, and FYI," says Kitsune perking up, "It is double date too."

Laughing, Shinobu is happy with the changes that she sees in her friend and associate.

End of Sanction.

A few days later, Yokohama dockyards inside a converted dockhouse…

Resplendent on a curved cushioned chaise-lounger, a stunning woman reclines holding a long pipe in her left hand. Only tobacco smoke wafts from the bowl unlike the usual substance, as she enjoys a clear mind. The long black hair running over her left shoulder greatly enhances her beauty.

Clad in a red silk cheongsam with green and gold dragons ascending the front to her impressive breasts, she does not bother to cover up her exposed legs or hips. Black silk slippers cover her feet.

Looking over at her smart phone once again, this woman going by the nom du guerre of 'The Broker', ponders why her former partner and erstwhile lover would text her suddenly after almost two years of silence.

"If I had caused Naru-chan any displeasure," she whispers trying to put logic to this, "I would not be sitting here."

"That is correct, Hana-chan," says the woman-in-question standing there smiling from the entrance.

Clad in a short black backless halter mini-dress and spiked platforms in the same color, she clutches a small handbag and looks as if on the prowl.

Sashaying ahead, Naru hears, "You always did know how to make an entrance."

"Yes, I do," responds the brunette smiling as she places one foot in front of the other.

"No panties as usual," says Hana smiling at woman who stops, turns and sits gracefully on the edge of her lounger.

Crossing her legs in a provocative manner, Naru nods and sees that her old crony is beginning to drool.

"We both have that same habit it seems," replies the brunette enjoying the vision of loveliness before her.

"As much as I would love to indulge myself," states the information trader as her visage changes into a more business-like manner, she pauses long enough to form the proper words, "You do have a purpose for being here I hope."

"The reason I am here, sweetie," she begins understanding the other woman's apprehension, "Certain associates of mine wish to thank you for the info that you had provided to them. You now have their attention as someone who is quite reliable, and they want to extend their protection to your organization."

"What will it cost me?" queries Hana not used to such courtesies.

"Not a thing, and there are no strings attached either," replies Naru understanding her skepticism, "The Urashima wanted me to convey this personally since we have known each other for a long time."

"That may be true, Naru-chan," says Hana still looking a bit dubious, "It does not explain your absence from my side though, as you had left rather abruptly."

"The reasons you know very well, Hana-chan," says Naru looking down for a moment, then looking into her eyes the brunette continues with, "That bit of nastiness took me some time to escape from since I had the wrong people after me."

"Is that why Toshio went missing?" asks Hana about an old enemy of theirs.

"Killed him myself," answers Naru as a cloud over her mind dissipates, "His neck snapped very nicely as I strangled him slowly. It is then that the Urashima stepped in and recruited me. An elder of theirs said they had watched me for some time before making their introduction."

"I heard the Yakuza went to war with them, and were slaughtered quite bloodily, if I recall from certain sources," Hana says sitting up and looking thoughtful.

Naru nods.

"That had a ripple effect as it helped free me and certain associates of mine from having to pay protection," says Hana smiling at her friend.

The brunette then becomes thoughtful, as something of a 'ghost memory' comes to the forefront of her mind.

"The murder attempt on Urashima Hinata's only grandson led to one of the worst bloodbath's that I have ever witnessed," recounts Naru looking straight ahead as a shadow passes from her memory, "A lot of people mysteriously lost their heads in a short period of time."

"Were you able to help restore Urashima Keitaro, Naru-chan?" asks Hana knowing of Naru's special talents from personal experience.

"He is, as you might say, fully restored," answers Naru with a huge smile.

"Oh, is it like that," says Hana coming over next to her old friend. Knowledge of Keitaro's sexual prowess has reached even her ears.

"That, and so much more."

"Fuck."

Knowing that Naru never brags about a man unless he has overwhelmingly pleased her, Hana wants a piece of him for herself.

Leaning in to kiss Hana's lips, Naru says after it breaks, "Kei-kun is waiting for me down in his car."

"Let's go then."

In holding Hana's hand, the brunette understands that the other woman has been very honest with her.

From the shadows in her guise as the 'Fourth Face of Death', Kanako appears.

Seeing that the two are heading down the stairs to go be with her beloved Onii-chan, she says, "No fun for me tonight."

Smiling while putting her straight razor away, the younger Urashima sibling shuts down her 'psycho' mode for now.

In need of a shower to wash off the makeup and a change of attire, Mutsumi waits down below for her in a brand new car.

Owning a special loft in a new development nearby, the Poisoner plans for them to spend the night there after a romantic dinner date somewhere special.

"My darling Mutsu Nee-chan always makes reservations at the best places," whispers Kanako disappearing back into the shadows.

Scenario #12:

That same evening, not all is at it seems…

Receiving a text from her girlfriend that she will be with Keitaro and another woman this evening, Kaolla smiles and says, "A possible new playmate. She looks yummy too."

Meeting Haruka and Tsuruko down in the hangar, the Princess gears up in her camo coveralls, boots and beret. Having a specialty dressing room down here allows Kaolla to keep her business clothes separate from her private attire.

Not being selfish by nature, she has provided lockers and dressing tables for her associates down here as well.

"This place never ceases to amaze me, Kaolla," says Haruka applying her makeup.

"That goes for me as well," comments Tsuruko still trying to understand the scope of how large this underground facility truly is.

"Keitaro loves it," says a gushing Princess, "We even spent the other night over in my office discussing equations and ephemera."

"Is that code for fucking like minks?" teases the elder Aoyama sibling smiling back at the blonde.

"We did that afterwards," says Kaolla with a huge grin, "He amazed me yet again with that stamina of his."

"Don't we know it," comments Haruka winking at her girlfriend.

Laughing, Tsuruko decides to go with a catsuit instead of her clan's Hakama and Gi.

Liking how the form-fitting outfit hugs the statuesque Samurai, Haruka has to bite her tongue.

However, not being known for this herself, the taller woman whispers, "You, or Kei-kun, can strip me out of this later."

Not able to respond, Kaolla runs her finger across a device attached to her left arm.

A slight thrum before the turtleship levitates off the ground.

"These are the specs, it is a local op as the mark is staying near Hakone," says Kaolla handing them tablets with the sanction specs.

"I have been waiting to kill this asshole," says Haruka scornfully, "Be warned though, he is extremely dangerous."

"Ah, a challenge then," says Tsuruko smiling strapping her Katana just over the right shoulder. Since it is not a traditional operation, she wears it 'out of the way'.

"I will lure him out and you can kill him," interjects Haruka, "He probably hates me just as much as I hate him."

"Is this sanction personal, Haru-chan?" asks her girlfriend seeing a slight resemblance.

"Ask me who he is after we secure his head," comes the response.

After leaving Hinata Hill cloaked, the trio arrives at their LZ in mere moments.

The lights dim down in the rear bay.

"Weapons are hot if you need air support," says Kaolla as she lands.

"Comm check," says Haruka.

"Copy, Death 3," comes the reply.

"Comm check," says Tsuruko.

"Copy, Samurai 1."

Throwing an attached hood over their heads, the two assassins hit the ground and quickly assess the situation.

Donning specially made headsets with night-vision goggles and a digital information computer on the lenses, they activate them after allowing their eyes to become further acclimated.

"Go around behind the main lodge of the Ryokan and wait, Samurai 1," says Haruka into her mike, "I will draw him out."

"Copy, Death 3."

Only starlight accompanies them on their way to their target, as hills block the ambient lights of civilization nearby.

Looking down at her feet, Haruka purposely steps on a branch.

_Snap!_

Ruckus from the Ryokan.

The twang of a short Japanese bow.

_Thwip!_

Catching an arrow meant for her skull, Haruka knows that her ruse is working.

Knowing that the man is a master archer, she pays attention to any sound that is out-of-the-ordinary.

Seeing the traditional point, she drops it quietly and moves ahead more stealthfully.

_Thwip!_

Catching a second arrow, she hears, "Did you forget that I can sense the smallest movement."

'He knows,' thinks Haruka wondering how.

Tsuruko makes no sound as she hears the voice. Her meditation mode sets in.

"No," she says after uncovering her mouth, and remembers why she had brought her female lover along.

Not wanting to give away any of Kaolla's tech, Haruka turns off the headset and doffs it before placing it in her pouch.

"What brings you here then?" says the man shooting a third arrow.

Catching it just as easily, she responds with, "Your head."

"It will be interesting to see how you accomplish that without a Katana," says the man contemptuously.

"That is why I am here," whispers Tsuruko slicing the head off the surprised archer.

Putting her headset back on, Haruka says into the mike, "I bet that bastard never saw her coming."

"Surprised would be an understatement," replies Tsuruko.

Collecting the head, the duo head back leaving a still leaking corpse for someone to discover in the morning.

End of Sanction…

…but, not the end of this segment.

On the trip back, Kaolla asks, "Who was he anyway, Haruka?"

Without hesitation and with contemptuousness in her voice, she replies, "The man my Kaa-san used to have me."

"Message coming in from Death 1, Haruka," says Kaolla looking back.

"Pipe it into my Bluetooth here, Kaolla," says Haruka looking up front.

A voice comes on and says, "Did you enjoy my little gift, Haru-chan?"

"Did you set this up, Kaa-san?" asks Haruka never suspecting a thing. _Absolute shock is too mild a phase for her feelings right now._

Tsuruko sees the expressions on her girlfriend's face, and anger too.

"No, actually he did," says Yoko calmly understanding her daughter's rage.

"Him!" hollers Haruka furiously into the device.

Kaolla guides her conveyance back into its hangar bay.

"He called me out-of-the-blue a week ago and said he was dying of Stage 4 Pancreatic Cancer," says Yoko as Haruka walks down the ramp, "He asked me to send you to end his suffering, but not without first testing you."

Interjecting harshly, Haruka yells, "You could have told me this before Tsuruko sliced his fucking head off."

"Oh, she did it," says Yoko surprised.

"Good thing she did," replies her daughter loudly, "Because I would have let that bastard suffer."

Tsuruko accompanies Haruka to the lift.

Not bothering to take off her boots before stepping onto the main floor, she sees Yoko sitting in the common room.

"Both of you sit and listen quietly. This is an order, not a request," she says calmly not raising her voice.

The duo does as ordered, although one of them is extremely angry right now.

For the next two hours, Yoko unloads 29-years of sorrow onto them.

Kaolla sits in.

In the midst of relating her story, Yuriko hears the commotion and enters the room.

Sitting next to her Nee-chan, she takes her hands.

The anger kept bottled up inside Haruka melts away as she finally hears the truth about her Tou-san.

"That is why he could never acknowledge you, my daughter," finishes Yoko.

Five women cry openly.

"Tou-san," cries Haruka bitterly feeling Tsuruko's arms wrap around her.

End of Chapter


	9. Anger management

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: When their man and team leader is away, how do the ladies cope? By schmoozing amongst themselves, before shooting and beating the living shit out of people that they do not like. (…and not at each other fortunately.)

Chapter 9: Anger management

After discovering the reason for never knowing her Tou-san, someone desires vengeance…

No longer feeling sorrow over killing someone after finally learning the truth from her Kaa-san, Haruka has something terrible weighing on her mind.

Personally fetching the rest of her Tou-san's body the same morning before anyone had discovered it, she lit his funeral pyre out in the back of the property.

"You no longer suffer, Tou-san," says Haruka resolutely while praying before the pyre, "However, the ones who had kept me from you, they will now feel my wrath. This I vow to all of the gods above and below."

After collecting his ashes and storing them in a vase, she encases it in the Urashima clan crypt up here on the hill.

Not allowing herself time to mourn, she pulls her Kaa-san and five of those closest to her aside for a very important meeting.

Understanding where her elder daughter is coming from, Yoko nods and says, "Since the man I had loved is now dead, my hands are no longer tied to the vow I made his clan concerning you, my daughter. I will also have my revenge."

In addition, everyone notices that Haruka is not lighting up.

"Going to finally keep your vow to Kei-kun, Haru-chan," inquires her Oba-san while they head to their destination.

Nodding with a smile, the woman in question pulls out a small device.

Sweeping Keitaro's new office in the old Annex wing, Haruka presses a couple of buttons before nodding that everything is clear.

The six then enter and sit at the large conference table.

Nonetheless, their gathering does not escape the notice of someone with very sharp eyes.

Smiling herself at the thought of becoming an Obaa-san, Yoko says, "You are not the only one who will be spoiling that child rotten, Yuri-chan."

After a small laugh from the two, the room turns deadly serious.

Sharing her thoughts on learning the truth of her parentage, Haruka now opens the meeting up for discussion.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Haruka?" asks Mutsumi who is generally considered the most prudent and levelheaded among them.

"It is," responds a resolute Haruka.

The Poisoner then nods.

Seeing her elder daughter's resolve, Yoko will support her in any way that she can.

"Are you talking about going after the Tazawa clan now, Haruka-chan?" asks Tsuruko wanting to cut to the heart-of-the-matter.

"After us, they are the most powerful of the non-Yakuza clans in the Kantō Region," says Yuriko thoughtfully.

"They have no idea about our newest members or on how sophisticated the level of our technology has become," adds Kanako chiming in.

The other five acknowledge her statement.

Not afraid to shed blood, and lots of it, the discussion is about to switch over to strategy and tactics when…

The door opens and Kaolla enters the room.

"I knew that something was up when my devices in here no longer functioned," she says a bit non-plussed, "Kei-kun's protection means everything to me."

Smiling at the blonde Princess, Yuriko says, "I appreciate that, Kaolla-chan."

"I do not know what you are discussing right now," says Naru without hesitating, "but I want in."

"I think I can speak for the rest of us as well," says Shinobu standing next to her.

Kitsune and Hana join them and nod at the petite chef's declaration.

Smiling at their loyalty, Haruka has the newcomers sit at the table before filling them in on her scheme.

"Such a large undertaking will take me needing to build up sufficient numbers of drones for taking out all of their facilities at one time," chimes in Kaolla wanting to contribute.

"I can help with the location of the Tazawa businesses and safe houses," says Hana wanting to settle her own score with them.

"Just before we implement this plan," says Yuriko, "we will need to clue in our allies on what we are about to do. It would be best if we carried out this sanction in one night."

"What about the police, Haruka?" asks Naru concerned.

Considering that this is just another piece of the puzzle, Yoko interjects, "The Metro PD will be as glad to be rid of them just as we are, Naru-chan. Unlike the Urashima, the Tazawa go after the innocent and cause the police a bunch of headaches. We have an understanding with the Justice Ministry, which in the past has allowed us a certain amount of latitude in dealing with our enemies. That is, as long as there is no collateral damage amongst the general population."

"So you are saying then that we have 'carte blanche' in this upcoming war, Yoko-sama?" asks Shinobu. Her former mentor was a Tazawa, and she would love to kill more of them.

"Absolutely," answers Yoko smiling.

"I'll have a plan of action, the logistics and weaponry ready whenever you are ready to go," says Kaolla, "I will coordinate everything with Haruka and Mutsumi in the meantime."

"Excellent," says Haruka smiling.

As the meeting winds down, the banter begins…

"Kaa-san, may I add to my collection?" asks Kanako.

"In response to that gruesome question, dear," says Yuriko laughing at her daughter's request, "Only if you have the closet space and can keep them hidden from Keitaro."

Cringing, Hana rhetorically asks, "What?"

"She skins her sanctions," says Kaolla filling the Broker in on the ebon-haired assassin's odd obsession.

Turning to her, Naru nods smiling.

"O… kay," replies Hana drawing the word out before shuddering and shrugging it off.

"I had better dust off some more shelf space for the new additions to my collection," says Tsuruko looking quite pleased with herself.

Motoko nods with her Ane-ue.

"Collection of what if I may ask," says Hana looking dubiously at the Aoyama siblings, "or, do I not want to know."

Looking at the newcomer, Motoko replies, "Hana-san, we collect the heads of the most important people we kill."

"Although, the Chinese Politburo member's head would have made a nice addition," quips Tsuruko looking at her Imouto's girlfriend with a smile.

"My apologies for that one, Tsuruko," replies Kitsune deadpan, "Maybe I could go back to Hong Kong and scrape some of the man's skull off the wall for you, if there is anything left of it."

Looks of mild surprise.

"Your use of sarcasm is getting much better, Kitsune-san," says Yuriko trying not to chuckle.

A wide grin from the Fox.

Raucous laughter then follows as the meeting ends.

A week later, an evening at the Hinata onsen…

With Haruka and Keitaro away up in Sapporo, the others carry on after suggesting that she take him with her.

Before the duo left, Kanako spent a very special time with her beloved Onii-chan.

They celebrated her birthday together at Mutsumi's condominium on August 1, which was her only wish.

Since he was recovering from his injuries the year before, she missed having him when she had turned twenty. _It was the first time since she was fourteen._

This year though, it was a very memorable evening for her. _Returning home to the Hinata, Kanako enjoyed having her ass healed by the brunette while enjoying a 'yuri' threesome when her girlfriend joined them during the process._

The residential sleeping schedule will resume when the pair returns just before O-Bon.

In the meantime…

Sitting chest deep in very warm water next to Yoko, Hana opens a fresh pack of cigarettes and asks, "Who else has Keitaro taken up the ass besides Naru-chan and me?"

Without hesitation, all present raise their hands.

"Whoa," says the newcomer seeing three hands that she did not expect.

Grabbing her lighter, she lights up.

Looking from Yoko to Yuriko to Kanako, Hana then pans her view over the rest of the onsen.

Nonchalantly, Kitsune lights up a cigarette too.

"We kill people and drain their bank accounts, Hana-san," says Yuriko smiling at her, "So if I decide to have an incestuous relationship with my son, that should not surprise you in the least." _With her thumb, she touches the special ring from her son, as she no longer wears her wedding band._

Kanako nods with a smile with her own memories of sleeping with him earlier in the week. _On her left finger is a ring similar to what her Kaa-san wears._

Deciding to join the other two smokers out here, Shinobu pulls one out and lights it too.

Chiming in, Yoko says, "Hana-chan, I did tell you that he is my Keika-chan's Tou-san." _The little girl has taken quite a liking to her Kaa-san's new girlfriend._

"You did, Yoko-san," says the Broker feeling a bit sheepish, "but it just struck me as a bit odd for the moment."

"That is understandable," responds the Kaa-san of their male lover.

Giggling, Kanako also understands.

Holding hands with Yuriko, Tsuruko says, "Before all the shit with my Keitaro-sama happened, you had to place a moratorium on my visits to your home because I am very much addicted to him."

"Well, during a couple of your visits, you two got a bit carried away and broke his bed on those occasions," says Yuriko trying not to laugh.

A big grin from the older Samurai.

Followed by her saying, "I enjoy it rough, but vigorous anal sex was taking a toll on my ass until I met Naru."

"You have a very nice ass too, Tsuruko," says Naru matter-of-fact.

Nods of agreement, giggles and laughter from around the spa.

"My Keitaro-sama can have me anyway he wants, anytime he wants," says Motoko holding hands with Kitsune.

Nodding, the Fox gives them all a small smile and blows out a big plume.

Then, Yuriko adds something while looking at Tsuruko, "You two would even go at it when my husband was home. Good thing he is a heavy sleeper."

Muted laughter and giggling from around the spa.

"Does either of them ever get involved in this business?" asks Hana before taking another drag.

"No, Hana-Senpai, They do not," says Kanako knowing where she is going with her query, "You see, my Tou-san has no clue about our business or the proclivities of my Kaa-san and I. Onii-chan knows, but he does not involve himself except for what you have seen."

"Hana-chan," interjects Yoko, "My beloved Kei-kun, as smart as he is, couldn't fight if his life depended on it. Something to do with the inner workings of his Ki. Ask Naru about that one since she's the expert here."

"To keep it simple," states Naru in a serious mode, "Kei-kun can fuck like a machine, but he can't fight like one. I've never seen or felt anything like it before in my life."

Understanding her best friend, Hana nods realizing fully why the man-in-question can please them all so thoroughly.

_Including her._

"Even though she pisses me off sometimes," says Shinobu laughing as she puts out her butt, "I am very grateful for Naru's magic fingers."

"I could show you their other uses, sweetie," says the brunette utilizing blatant sarcasm.

Her seriousness can only last so long…

"The knife she has behind her on the ledge should dissuade you from trying anything right now, Naru-chan," says Kaolla to her girlfriend matter-of-fact.

Although, she too would love to bed the tiny well-endowed chef.

"Never hurts to try," says Naru shrugging and smiling.

"Until one day she finally sticks you, that is," says Kitsune once again surprising the others with her quip and timing.

This gets another nod from Yuriko.

Another cigarette butt goes out.

From out of nowhere, a Shiruken comes whizzing past everyone pinning a large wasp to a corner post on the other side of the large outdoor onsen.

A non-reaction, except for…

"Shit," hisses Hana at the suddenness of Shinobu's action.

"I'll outfit a turtle bot to spray for those nasty things again before I go to bed tonight," groans the 'mad scientist'.

Naru gives her girlfriend a sympathetic look and a kiss on the cheek.

"I have just the thing to help you out, Kaolla-chan," chimes in a very sunny Mutsumi. "As it is non-lethal to humans."

Smiling as well, Kanako sits in front of the Poisoner and luxuriates in her arms.

"Hana-chan," says Naru a bit more seriously, "I tease Shinobu a lot, but I respect the fact that she is straight."

"I respect the fact that she and the rest of you aren't," interjects Shinobu with the smoldering cigarette hanging from her mouth, "It is a little game we play because I have a vicious temper and need someone to test me every once in a while. Since Naru is an empath, she is the one designated to try to get under my skin as you just saw. By the way, the star I just threw was not intended for her, I spotted that wasp and killed it because I hate those things."

"If it was," says Naru jumping in, "I would be quite dead. Our little tit monster never misses except for when she wants to."

"Very funny, bitch," says the petite chef not taking her too seriously while tamping out her own butt.

"Remind me never to piss you off then," whispers Hana looking over at the dead insect.

Raucous laughter from the others, including the two elders.

"Shinobu has a whole litany of filthy names for me, Hana-chan," says Naru allowing things to die down, "Bitch is mild compared to some of the ones she usually calls me."

Nodding, Shinobu gives the brunette a knowing grin.

"Anger management is the key," says Kitsune in a soft voice peering straight ahead.

Smiling, Motoko leans into her girlfriend and plants a small kiss on her lips.

The others all nod signaling their agreement.

"It seems then that I have a lot to learn," murmurs Hana in awe surrounded by such beautiful and well-disciplined assassins.

Yoko nods and smiles at her.

Without another word, the bath ends and the couples dry each other off.

Being by herself this evening, Shinobu goes to bed naked with a special pair of headphones provided to her by the resident 'mad scientist'.

"Everyone is so fucking noisy around here," she whispers before grabbing a large vibrator to masturbate with in her large bed.

Turning it on high, she touches her pussy and rubs it over her clitoris.

Screaming, the petite chef calls out, "Yes, Keitaro!" before squirting a fountain onto some laid out towels in response.

Breathing hard, Shinobu enjoys the afterglow after turning off the infernal machine.

Putting it in her drawer, she whispers, "His cock is so much better."

Smiling, she bundles up the towels and tosses them into the dirty laundry.

Falling asleep quickly, she has some filthy dreams of the young man that has her heart.

Over in the other wing…

Keika and the staff sleep soundly as they are ignorant of all the caterwauling across the way.

In Sapporo…

A pleasant limo ride from the airport has a certain woman praying that her wish will finally come true.

With the chauffeur opening the door of the stretched conveyance, all is set as far as it concerns her.

"Dinner will be at 8, Urashima-sama," says the butler bowing along with the staff to Haruka and Keitaro.

"Excellent, Jii-ya," responds Haruka as she and Keitaro courteously return the bow.

Having known the butler since they were both children, the two expect only the best service during their stay.

Right after the staff sees to their every need upon arrival, Haruka grabs Keitaro's hand and leads him straight upstairs to the main bedroom.

Seeing this, the senior butler smiles at his two charges before they disappear around the corner.

"It's back to work for me then," he says clearing his throat and straightening his jacket.

Sliding open the traditional door, Haruka pulls Keitaro inside and quickly shuts it behind them.

Grabbing his shoulders, she pulls him in for a big French kiss.

Taking hold of her slender waist, Keitaro quips, "This place somehow looks very familiar."

"You know better than that, Kei-kun," giggles Haruka at the use of his wit.

Since Haruka is the stronger of the two, Keitaro cannot resist any of her advances…

…as if, he would want to anyway.

However, as 'well-schooled' in the Martial Arts as the elder cousin is, she is helpless when the younger cousin turns her around and begins to touch her body in a sensual manner.

Knowing all of her weak spots by heart, he kisses the side of her neck eliciting moans and gasps.

Reaching back, Haruka clasps her hands around Keitaro's neck.

"Shit," she hisses knowing that this is where his true strength lies.

Fondling her large breasts from behind, he gently tweaks her hardened nipples.

"Fuck," she squeaks as her pussy becomes very moist.

"Oh, I plan on it," he replies running right hand down the front of her.

Nearly losing it, she feels that hand enter into the front of her jeans.

Running his fingers into her panties, he feels the material and asks, "A present from Tsu Nee-chan or Naru?"

"They're from Oba-san," she answers while his fingers tousle through her nest.

"My Kaa-san, eh?" Keitaro asks rhetorically going in lower and touching her hardened clit.

"HAI!" she yelps as his middle finger enters her most sacred place.

A second finger goes in as well and rubs up against a certain spot.

"Right there," hisses Haruka before letting out a contented moan.

The increasing volume of the sounds coming from his ministrations spurs him to go even deeper.

Screaming, Haruka breaks and cums in her pants.

"It now seems that they weren't needed after all," he states teasing her as she enjoys the afterglow, "Presents are very nice to unwrap even though they may become a bit damp before I remove them."

"Oh fuck off, Kei-kun," comments the woman who can easily kick his ass. His asinine remark ruins what could have been the start to allowing him some control, but she should have known better.

All he replies with is a laugh as she drops her arms.

Grabbing Keitaro's wrist and pulling his hand out of her pants, she steps forward and turns to face him.

Knowing that 'manipulating her sexually' is where he has the advantage, a 'cheesed off' Haruka is about to show him who is boss around here.

Stepping into him and taking a less than gentle hold onto Keitaro's arm, she shifts her weight and tosses her beloved cousin onto the huge bed.

"What the…," he blurts not expecting her to pull this stunt. _Although it is not the first time, many of the women in his life have done this to him. The last time was by Kanako on her birthday. (She was very impatient though…) _

Quickly stripping while he regains his bearings, Haruka jumps up onto the bed and stands there with her hands on her hips.

Not willing to let it go, even from lying flat on his back, Keitaro says, "I see you want it rough then. Tsu Nee-chan will be very disappointed that she was not here to join us."

"Damn it, Kei-kun," says Haruka dropping to her knees, "I can never be angry with you even when you run your mouth like that."

"You can straddle my face if you want to," says Keitaro laying it on a bit thick.

"Why are being such an asshole right now?" she queries trying not to be cross with him.

Leaning up on his elbow and kissing her cheek, he replies with, "When every woman I live with can easily kick my ass, I have to use my wits as a parry. Have to use that education my parents spent all that money on somehow. Being a genius along the lines of Kaolla Su or my Imouto-chan can be very scary sometimes, especially after not knowing who the fuck I was for eighteen months."

Touching her cheek where his lips just were, Haruka says, "Kei-kun…"

The tone in her voice instantly gets his attention.

"…, you are the love of my life. Kaa-san understands this, as she gave me her blessing after Keika-chan was born to have our own child. Our love and the vow we made together kept me going when I thought I had lost you. Now that your memory has returned, I expect you to keep that promise as even Oba-san has given me her blessing."

"Let's not disappoint them then."

The rest, Keitaro will leave for another time.

Female giggling followed by a very loud scream as the atmosphere in the bedroom lightens.

A few days later…

Thankful that he has not broken her yet, Haruka screams loudly as Keitaro nearly fucks her into unconsciousness.

Riding 'cowgirl', the older cousin stopped counting how many times he has ridden her since the last night.

On top of how many times he has made her cum besides.

When they return home, she will definitely need the services of a certain empathic brunette.

Although stretched, Haruka has no regrets having had both of her entrances so wonderfully debased by her lover.

Taking hold of her large treasures, Keitaro treats them as if they are the most valuable things on earth.

Out of all of the women that he has had in his life so far, none of them compare to her Kaa-san, his Kaa-san and the one who is writhing on his manhood right now.

A last scream, an excessive release of male and female fluids has Haruka arching her back.

Collapsing back onto the man she loves, both are out of breath.

Enjoying the afterglow as his arm takes her waist, neither wishes to separate as they finish with their fourth round since sunrise.

The evening before was much wilder, and even a little bit kinky. _Almost to the point where it would satisfy even Tsuruko._

"I never get tired of this, Kei-kun," she says listening to his heartbeat as it returns to normal.

"Same here, Haru-chan," responds Keitaro not moving.

Groaning because he is still 'balls deep' inside of her, Haruka pushes herself up, turns on his cock and looks at the man she loves.

Not knowing what to expect next from her, he pushes himself up as well and asks, "Are you alright?"

Placing her arms around Keitaro's neck and crossing her legs behind his back, Haruka responds with, "I am, now that I am alone with you. Enigmatic answer I know, but it's to the point."

"I see," he says understanding her better than anyone else can, "so you really want our child that badly." _Going through the final stages of nicotine withdrawal has clued him in as well._

Hitting her like a bolt-from-the-blue, she replies, "I am past the cravings and shakes now. Just need to concentrate on not grabbing one from the three remaining smokers when we get home."

"I will have a little talk with Hana, Shinobu and Kitsune about that," says Keitaro in support.

"I have been off Mutsumi's birth control for quite a while now," adds Haruka shifting some and moaning in response, "so I am hoping that our trip to this place will re-inforce the chances of me getting pregnant. Speaking of the Poisoner, she said the chances are very good that I already am."

Nodding, he then leans in and kisses her very passionately.

Beginning in again, some rather loud pleasured screams emit themselves from her.

Hinata, the day before O-Bon begins…

"Onii-chan and Haruka are returning home today, Mutsu-chan," says Kanako happily while trying on her new Yukata.

Helping her with the Obi, the Poisoner smiles and says, "I hope that Haruka will have a surprise announcement for us when she does, Kana-chan."

"I remember the promise that she made with Onii-chan after my niece was born," says the faux-psycho looking somewhat thoughtful.

"She has never had me re-fill her prescription since before the 'incident'," says Mutsumi after finishing with her girlfriend, "so it is only logical to assume that she wants to have his child now since he is himself again."

Helping her girlfriend in return, Kanako says, "I have had the same thoughts as Haruka about that, but I will wait until after she has had hers first."

Turning about suddenly, Mutsumi's face lights up brilliantly.

Feeling arms pulling her in close, the ebon-haired assassin receives a big hug and French kiss from her girlfriend.

"Tsuruko will be so jealous," re-iterates Kanako after the kiss, "but responsibilities preclude her from that right now."

"So will Motoko-chan when she finds out," says Mutsumi trying not to laugh.

Startling both women, Motoko peeks in from the doorway and asks, "Find out what, Kana-chan?"

With the tall younger Samurai, the Fox steps in.

"The possibility that Haruka just might be pregnant with Onii-chan's child," replies Kanako without hesitation, "although we may have to wait a few more weeks to know for sure."

"I knew of the promise that they had made to each other when Keika-chan was born," says Motoko smiling in return.

"I remember the same thing," says the faux-pyscho, "Because on that day, you also vowed to bare a son for him."

"Hai," responds Motoko.

"Let me add myself to that list," says Kitsune without emotion.

Smiling brilliantly, Mutsumi states, "Yuriko-sama will have a lot of grandchildren to spoil when we all are through with her son."

Nodding vigorously at her words, the four killers then share a good laugh together.

Early afternoon, out in the upper lot behind the Hinata…

Coming up the back entrance road, an oncoming vehicle alert sounds off on everyone's tablets or smart phones.

Since the staff too has certain skills, they relax since the IFF is green.

Gathered together on the other side of the traditional bridge, the assassins are all resplendent in their Yukatas.

Yoko, Keika, the residents and staff wait for the returning couple.

With the limo coming to a complete stop, a bodyguard along with the chauffeur step out smartly.

Opening the rear door, everyone cheers for the returning couple as Keika prepares to run towards Keitaro.

All of the sudden, Haruka stops and has a funny look on her face.

"I'm going to be sick," she blurts releasing his arm.

Looking at her turning slightly green, Keitaro cringes as he watches her run to the rear of the limo.

Leaning on the trunk, Haruka projectile vomits her lunch onto the blacktop.

No one blanches and there is even some laughter at the sight.

"That's why she went up there," comments a laughing Shinobu to no one in particular.

Feeling somewhat sheepish, Keitaro tries to comfort Haruka while she continues to dry heave.

Approaching to see if they can help their leader, Naru and Mutsumi attempt to put on a straight face.

_They fail miserably._

Also coming over to help her best friends and erstwhile lovers, Tsuruko cannot contain her mirth or happiness as she laughs quite loudly.

Summoning a small turtle tanker, Kaolla programs it on the spot with her wrist computer to pick up some water from the stream and wash off the despoiled pavement.

Grinning ear-to-ear, Yuriko elbows Yoko and says, "Looks like you owe me a lot of Yen, Nee-chan."

"Want to go double-or-nothing on whether it's a boy or a girl, Yuri-chan?" asks Yoko in return.

Never one to pass up an almost sure bet, Yuriko says, "I say it will be a girl."

"Shit," hisses Yoko out of earshot from Keika.

Shaking hands, the two go and greet their returning children.

Later, when Keitaro is relaxing by himself in the pool…

A short gathering of the assassins in his office.

"I have everything ready as you have requested, Haruka," says Kaolla.

"Excellent," she says smiling at her efficiency.

After having had a chance to freshen up and allowing Naru to work wonders on her despoiled anus, Haruka has some hot tea to soothe her queasy stomach.

"When do we begin, Haru-chan?" asks Tsuruko itching for another fight.

Looking at her closest friend, Haruka says, "The day after O-Bon, Tsu-chan."

Nods from everyone present, and so with this, the short meeting ends.

They all go off to be with the man they all love.

The Hinata assassins are ready for war.

End of Chapter


	10. Learning curve abatement

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: Towards the end of the chapter, I added some missing detail and did some minor editing.

**WARNING: If incest offends you, do not read this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Learning curve abatement

Scenario #13:

The day after O-Bon, the Urashima strike the Tazawa who never see it coming.

A simple deviation from the original plan is all that Haruka makes, as her settling of scores becomes reality.

Bringing all of this together was an unexpected call from a very surprising source as two women connected together for the very first time.

Tears were shed, pleasantries exchanged, reconciliation made and information shared that put the last pieces of the puzzle into place for Haruka.

With this, even Yoko spoke to the woman who she was close to when she was younger.

Neither see an event coming that will make them understand why what they are about to do is so imperative.

Along with this…

Selected for her prowess at keeping their shared man occupied, Hana relishes spending some extra time with Keitaro.

In their absence, her plans are to ravish him and for once leave the man she now adores in a heap on his bed.

That boastful declaration only receives some doubtful laughs from the others.

"Be careful," warns her girlfriend knowing what she has in mind for her nephew and lover.

"You are definitely going to need my services when I get home," says Naru giving her friend a smile and a little kiss.

Now, onto our show…

With all of the Urashima operatives warned to stay away from a certain compound in Niigata, the operation goes smoothly as if it was a military action. The precision of it shows that all of the participants had at one time received some sort of advanced commando training.

The ferocity of the assault and the assassins' use of cutting-edge weaponry gives their opponents absolutely no opportunity to defend themselves or set up any type of defense.

However, the leader of this operation had declared that no one was to touch a certain someone in the main house, as he was all for her and her Kaa-san to dispatch.

_This would be with much prejudice…_

With the chaos outside the main house in the compound, an elderly man limps with his cane towards his office. Having just sent half-a-dozen of his most trusted associates outside to deal with the kerfuffle, he rounds the corner while pulling out an access card. Seeing the right side of the double-door already cracked open, the man's ire escalates not realizing his peril.

Pushing the door wider, he spies a beautiful young woman wearing a black skintight catsuit and makeup sitting in his large office chair with two boxes on his desk.

Looking comfortable as the 'Third Face of Death', her booted feet rest crossed on said desk.

"Come in, Ojii-san," says the woman with a garish smile, "We have much to discuss." (Writer's note: Ojii-san- grandfather)

"Just who in the hell are you to give me orders, bitch," hollers the man raising his cane at the seated woman, "Do you have any idea of what I can do to you?"

Without answering, the woman uncoils her bullwhip and uses it to disarm the man.

"You do not need that prop, Ojii-san," she then responds while pulling the whip back to her and taking the stick into her left hand.

Looking at it for a moment, the woman then sets it on the desk.

Shocked beyond credulity, the man limps to the nearest chair and sits.

"I even know how you received that limp," she says before announcing, "You will now keep your mouth shut and listen to me, or I will show you the other uses for my friend here."

The woman cracks her whip shattering the head off a small porcelain sculpture near the old man's left ear.

Gulping at her display, it does not quelled his anger any.

"I received a very interesting call two days ago from someone that I had purposely been kept from, just like my Tou-san…," she pauses to watch for a reaction.

Still, only an angry scowl from the old man.

"With that call, I learn many great and important things. One, you had usurped the authority of the Tazawa from my Kimiko Baa-chan."

The old man now knows who sits at his desk.

"Two, it was you who forced my Tou-san to disown me before I was even born. Three, you threatened my Kaa-san if she were to ever reveal the truth of my parentage. Four, except for Baa-chan and those with her, all of the others either are now dead or will soon be that way. Five, Kimiko Baa-chan has named me as the new heir of the Tazawa."

Pauses long enough to quell her own ire.

"Along with all of that, Baa-chan told me she was the one who had stabbed you in your right knee with a Shinai when you had forced my Tou-san's hand."

The whip cracks once more snapping at and curling around a traditional looking weapon that sits on a nearby table.

Quickly pulling it to her, Haruka says, "This is the one I believe."

Grabbing the weapon in her hand, she looks closely at the weapon before throwing it and pinning the old man's shoulder to the wooden chair.

The painful cry is quite loud.

"Kaa-san, you may come in now," says Haruka with a smile.

Through pained eyes, the man sees and recognizes Yoko as she enters the room in her guise as the 'First Face of Death'.

"My two remaining sons will avenge me, bitch," he says understanding that his death is now imminent.

"They seem to disagree as we do not think that they will come to get revenge for you, Oji-san," says Yoko walking over and standing next to her elder daughter. _There is fire in her eyes. __(Writer's note: Oji-san in this case means 'old man')_

With both women smiling, Haruka then announces, "Sadly, you will never get to meet your great-granddaughter either after she is born."

To emphasize this, she lovingly reaches down to give her belly a gentle touch.

This piece of news finally cracks the old man's visage.

Taking her feet off the desk, Haruka sits leaning forward and tilts the two boxes in a manner as to show the old man their contents.

"My Oji-sans have been very good company," she says standing up from behind the desk.

Two empty-eyed faces stare at their Tou-san.

He has a disbelieving look on his face.

However…

A click from a Katana in its Saya.

"Sayonara, Ojii-san," says Haruka with a smile.

Saying nothing, there is no hesitation when Yoko steps forward while doing a rapid draw of her Katana. With just the whisper of the blade, she slices off the old man's head with the same quick stroke. _The swiftness of which would have made Tsuruko or Motoko very proud._

Making a dull thumping sound, his head hits the wood floor.

Blood spurts from the stump.

Fifteen minutes later, outside a burning manse…

Smiling, while sauntering non-chalantly towards Kaolla's conveyance, Haruka is finally at peace since fully sating her thirst for revenge.

Along with her Kaa-san, she will make an offering to her newly discovered Obaa-san with the heads, cane and Shinai when she goes to Niigata. _The sanction also came with a very special blessing._

Having a big smile on her face, Tsuruko too has collected a number of prominent heads for her own collection.

She then hears, "I am keeping these ones as gifts for when I formally present myself to the true leader of the Tazawa."

Her girlfriend holds one head by the hair while Yoko carries two others into the ship.

"I see," says Tsuruko having already secured her additions as she kisses her lover.

"Is Kana-chan finished collecting her hides yet?" asks Yoko knowing how her niece likes to operate.

"From what her Kaa-san tells me, Yoko-sama," replies Mutsumi with a huge smile, "She has never seen her work faster or with more precision."

"Most fun I have had in quite a while," says Naru stepping into the cockpit of the large turtleship to kiss her girlfriend.

"Glad to hear that, sweetie," responds the Princess smiling back at the brunette.

"I have never seen a head explode like that before," says Motoko holding hands with Kitsune commenting about a particular shot that the sharpshooter had made.

Quietly enjoying the young Samurai's presence, the Fox stows her 'lover' away before sitting next to the woman she loves while gracing her with a gentle smile.

As Yuriko and Kanako climb aboard with their trophies, Mutsumi hits the handle that closes the ramp.

With no sirens sounding off, everyone here believes that the Tokyo PD are quietly sanctioning this incursion against the 'big thorn in their side'.

Only time will tell…

A hissed closure, and with the transport's cloak operating at optimum levels, the assassins all head home to see the man that they love.

Back at the Hinata…

Disembarking, Yoko and Haruka share a few private thoughts together as the other killers stow away their gear.

None of the others ladies listen in, but they can tell when the conversation has ended as the daughter cries in the arms of her Kaa-san.

Stripping and showering before dressing in less professional attire, Yoko and Yuriko then head up a short debriefing in a conference room that Kaolla had also designed.

Upon completion, the ladies all step into the lift and take it up to the main floor.

In the common room…

Seeing the man they all love holding his sleeping daughter, the smart phones come out as the assassins all begin snapping pictures of the two.

"Kawaii," whispers Kanako snapping away before kissing her Onii-chan. _This sight strengthens her resolve to have her own child with him._

Stepping in after taking many pics, a smiling Haruka softly says, "I see what is in store for me in the near future." _Reaching down, she then gently caresses her stomach._

Smiling at her, Keitaro touches her still slender torso as well.

This gets him another kiss from her.

Kissing him as well, Yoko too takes plenty of pics of her lover holding their daughter.

Yuriko adds hers to an already extensive collection before stepping in for a kiss.

"Where's Hana-chan, Kei-kun?" asks Naru in a soft voice after releasing his lips.

Looking at the women before him while handing his daughter off to her nanny, he waits until the two are out of earshot.

"Upstairs sleeping it off, Naru-chan," answers Keitaro feeling rather sheepish, "I got a bit carried away with her, so she ended up passing out on me about an hour ago."

"Typical of you, sweetie," says Tsuruko understanding his words perfectly before stepping in for a prolonged French kiss.

A throat clearing from a certain ash-blonde sniper precludes it from lingering too much longer, as Kitsune pats 'sweetie'.

"Bitch," hisses Tsuruko with a wide grin while watching the Fox kiss their man.

Then Shinobu, Motoko and Kaolla all attempt to outdo the previous kissers as they too step in.

However…

Before any of them can stake a claim to their shared man for some fun, they all hear, "Well, Keitaro is coming with me now," as Yuriko throws her arms around his neck again and gives her son another big French kiss.

Taking her slender waist, Keitaro knows that it will be a very interesting evening. _He wonders just how interesting it will be…_

Groans of missed opportunities sound off from around the room.

"Shit," hisses Kitsune who hears Motoko gigging next to her. This is before a contented sound comes from the ash-blonde sniper as the Samurai snatches her up for their own French kiss.

The others giggle at the supposedly mismatched pair not withstanding that Yuriko wants some extra 'alone' time with her son, since it is her night to be with him anyway.

A slightly disappointed Shinobu grumbles and hisses, "fuck," then heads to the kitchen with some of the others in tow to begin dinner for her hungry associates.

However, she lights up and steps outside to have a smoke first.

'I'll just fuck him tomorrow after breakfast,' thinks the petite chef before finishing her butt.

Walking away, Naru just wiggles her ass while showing Keitaro everything she owns underneath a very short miniskirt.

Kaolla giggles as she trails off after her girlfriend.

"Don't even think about it, Kei-kun," growls Yuriko attempting to turn her son's head back towards her.

Yoko tries and fails not to laugh before going upstairs to check up on her girlfriend. Having her nephew fuck Hana to the point of passing out does not surprise her one iota. _It has happened to her on more occasions than she would care to admit._

Sliding the door open and walking over to Keitaro's large bed, she sees the beautiful young information broker lying there naked covered in dried sweat and leaking quite profusely from both orifices down below. _Nevertheless, Hana does have a huge smile plastered on her face._

"You never stood a chance, sweetie," whispers Yoko smiling at her.

In Yuriko's room…

With her son stripping her, Yuriko is on her knees after returning the favor.

Utilizing her large breasts to their fullest, she gives Keitaro paizuri and head. Sliding a finger up his ass, she massages his prostate until feeling it quiver.

"Gah," he grunts flooding her mouth.

While savoring his flavor, the man she gave birth to pushes her over onto the bed and goes down on her next. Knowing where to go, he tastes all of her secret spots.

The pleasured screaming emanating from here signals that the two may be somewhat late for their next meal.

After multiple squirting orgasms and some time to enjoy the afterglow, she becomes one with him. _On the headboard of the large bed, a special photo of a couple in wedding attire sits along with some other precious mementos that the two have collected since consummating their relationship._ While holding him tight with her ankles cinch around his lower back, Yuriko looks at the special ring that she had received from her son just before they had the photo taken.

After a considerable amount of time…

"You should know to never tease me, son," says Yuriko on top now as she decides to try to be a little rougher with him. _It sometimes makes her a very jealous when he looks at another woman such as he did with Naru._

It is difficult for Keitaro to believe that the woman riding on his large cock looks as young as she does. With a slender waist, small hips and large breasts that seem to defy gravity, his Kaa-san could still grace the cover of any gravure magazine here in Japan. _Just as she and Yoko had before he was born._

"It makes things so much more interesting when I do, Yuri-chan," responds Keitaro with a smirk. _He only calls her this when they are alone._

Understanding what he is going to do next, she prepares herself for a hard ride.

With the smirk widening to a leer, Keitaro releases her breasts and grabs onto her hips.

"Fuck me into submission then, Kei-kun," says Yuriko with a laugh, "just as you always do."

They are not alone though…

With the assassins watching and listening in on their tablets, the screaming becomes so loud that everyone has to turn the volume down.

A lot of laughter and snickering from around the manse, especially from Kanako.

"I wish that was me," she says cheering them on from her beloved Onii-chan's office with Mutsumi.

At the conference table, Naru says, "She screams louder than I do."

Next to her, Kaolla giggles.

"I agree," hisses Kitsune lighting up as she stands out on the balcony with Motoko.

Upstairs…

Having woken from her stupor, Hana asks in disbelief, "Is Kei-kun still going at it?"

Yoko looks at her girlfriend and says, "My Imouto must really want it rough right now."

"I'll say, Yoko-chan," hisses Hana getting up finally and finding herself in need of Naru's services.

A particularly loud shriek comes from the device in Yoko's hand.

Pausing for a moment, the naked information broker grabs her pack of cigarettes knowing that Keitaro just taken Yuriko in the ass.

"I screamed the same way when he took me in mine earlier," says Hana lighting up while smiling at her girlfriend.

"Nothing unusual there, Hana-chan," laughs Yoko after sharing another kiss with the younger woman.

One week later, a long overdue visit…

After landing at a small airport just outside of Niigata aboard a private plane, Haruka and the other assassins, receive a chauffeur driven limousine ride out to a special destination.

It is to a meeting that the mother-to-be has long been looking forward to since a certain call back during O-Bon.

Someone had also requested that Yoko and Yuriko be present as well, along with Keitaro and Keika.

A short flashback…

_With nothing else to do when asked, and not wanting to be by himself, Keitaro says, "It beats masturbating while you are all gone."_

_Those standing there who have known him the least amount of time can only give him a dubious look as they are still trying to get used to his sarcastic wit._

_Yuriko, Haruka, Mutsumi, Kanako and Motoko had all smiled before loading into the limousine._

_Tsuruko took it as another opportunity to kiss him and 'cop a feel' before heading out the backdoor._

_Yoko just pinched his ass while crossing over the bridge._

_His yelp received giggles from the assassins as he entered the limo in front of his Oba-san._

Back to where we were…

Four SUV's accompany the limo from the airport.

Turning off a main road, it enters an exclusive residential area.

As a European-style front gate opens before them, the vehicles come down a long extended driveway past some very well kept British-style gardens.

With the butler and footmen out in front to present themselves, the vehicles all stop when they reach the main entrance. _The members of the manse staff had received an advanced warning of the new heir's arrival and so they were to meet her in an appropriate manner._

The assassins at that point proceed into the house with the household staff bringing in their luggage.

Staying outside for a moment, Haruka motions to five very large bodyguards.

"Inside those sealed plastic boxes there are some special gifts for the mistress of this house," says Haruka as the men stand before her, "Get them and the two other items, then follow me inside."

Bowing to her, they do as directed.

With this property and those on it spared from the recent vendetta against the late usurper, Haruka receives thanks from the butler and the staff for setting everything right for their mistress.

The head of the household staff smiles when he sees the three boxes that the new heir's retainers bring in. Passing by him as well, the butler recognizes the cane and the Shinai.

'The mistress will be very pleased when she sees those items,' thinks the man as his opinion of the new heir soars.

Upstairs after settling in…

"Naru-chan actually decided to wear a business-style suit with a knee-length skirt and a bra," says Kaolla to Haruka causing everyone to snicker.

"Probably just a thong though," quips Keitaro who promptly gets a kiss from the brunette assassin.

"You can strip it off me later, sweetie," whispers Naru just before releasing him.

"Since he is here, and it is her night after all," says Kaolla trying not to laugh, "He can strip me as well." _The night before, the 'mad scientist' had programmed a large number of turtlebots to patrol the air outside since the man she loves is here with them._

"Ahem," comes a certain throat clearing as Yoko motions towards Keika with her head.

This is when the group, including Keitaro, turns very serious as the atmosphere suddenly changes.

Something of a surprise…

With everyone properly attired at the bottom of the main staircase, they follow the butler down a long hallway.

Coming to a set of closed doors, two footmen open them at a given signal.

Inside a large main drawing room, everyone sees tall-backed western-style wooden chairs with place cards on them. Seated in a semi-circle with two chairs before them, it seems that someone had foreknowledge of who was coming. There is also nine chairs set alongside the right-hand wall.

However, in the middle sits Haruka as her chair is slightly forward from the others. Seated on one side of her is Keitaro dressed in an expensive Italian suit. On the other is Yoko, resplendent in a formal Yukata, and holding a sleeping Keika in her arms.

The others fill out the arc.

The atmosphere of the room is very subdued as the newcomers take in the splendor of the European-themed manse.

No one lights up in here.

At a signal of a tinkling bell, a footman opens a door off to the left side. Bowing deeply, two elderly women then enter hand-in-hand.

Taking their seats in front of the group, the two women chuckle as they see the mouths of their guests almost literally 'hit the floor'.

"Hina, didn't you tell your daughters that we used to be lovers when we were younger?" asks the mistress of the house leaning over slightly and talking out the side of her mouth.

One of the women blushes.

Hearing this, the ones seated all stare never knowing this about their mistress.

"No, Kimi-chan," says Hina while looking at her two daughters, "With all of the bullshit that we have had to deal with thanks to that man, I never thought it was the appropriate time… until now that is." The Urashima elder is trying to cover her mirth as her coloring lessens.

"My two daughters know," says a chuckling Kimiko releasing Hina's hand, "and so do my daughters-in-law."

This is when two very attractive women in their early forties walk in. The elder of which has three of her own daughters who follow her in. On their heels, the younger comes with two of her own trailing behind. _The younger five are all breathtakingly beautiful._

With them, follow the two new widows, but neither of them has any children nor are they clad for mourning. _Both women thoroughly hated their late husbands._

This new group sits in the chairs along the wall.

Yoko chirps in with, "Kaa-san, it seems you were more ecchi than me or Yuriko-chan."

Both of the older women then nod.

A momentary exchange of pleasantries as Haruka and her group introduce themselves in an informal manner.

The Tazawa women all smile at Keitaro after having learned about his high intelligence and prowess in bed. _The daughters all smile and blush at him, both generations._

Feeling eyes focusing in on him, Keitaro gulps under their scrutiny. _Auras turn red around the room._

A pause then to give everyone here a moment to reset the decorum.

However, Hina Obaa-san takes notice of this and smiles.

"Now that I have dispensed with the introductions, minna," says their host with a smile, "I wish to thank you my granddaughter for setting everything right within the Tazawa. As much as it pained me to lose my two remaining sons, they were dead to me before you and Yoko-chan had dispatched them." Turning to face Tsuruko, she adds, "However, I wish to especially thank you for also releasing my eldest son from his suffering."

There is no mention of her late husband.

From her seated position, the elder Samurai nods with a respectful reply.

"Tou-san's ashes are entombed in a place of honor among the Urashima, Obaa-san," says Haruka bowing her head.

"Arigato gozaimasu, my granddaughter," replies the elder gracing Haruka with a smile.

A pause as Haruka raises her hand and gives a signal.

Five large men in suits enter the room: three carry boxes, one has a familiar cane and the other holds a Shinai.

Bowing to the matriarch, the quintet sets the gifts on the dais before the Tazawa matriarch.

Haruka stands after her associates depart, she then makes a formal presentation to both of her Obaa-sans and the others present.

Slightly queasy from the sight, Keitaro sees severed heads for the first time.

The five younger Tazawa do not flinch one iota.

"The old bastard kept it then," says Kimiko rather amused by the display before her, "Served him right."

The two widows also smile after seeing the separated heads of their late husbands. _Such was their disdain for them…_

This is when long hidden secrets reveal themselves to all of those present.

End of Chapter


	11. Learning curve enlightenment

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.

Chapter 11: Learning curve enlightenment

Even though Keitaro has nothing to do with the family business on this end of the spectrum, the women all want him to join them in here.

Between the introductions, the new revelations about Hina Obaa-san, Haruka's new relations and then the severed heads on display before him, he has a lot to think about as these memories wind up in his eidetic memory.

'I won't forget this shit anytime soon,' he thinks seeing a stark result of just how dangerous the women are who love him.

Especially enlightening to him, is discovering that it was his beloved Haruka who had instigated the just concluded gang war. That she had also conducted it with such brutal efficiency and no collateral damage to anyone beyond those targeted.

However, his introspection does not last very long.

"Is this a first for you, Kei-kun?" asks the Tazawa matriarch understanding at last why her girlfriend's grandson is blanching.

"It is, Tazawa-sama," replies Keitaro respectfully while coming out of his musings, "but Haruka and the others have recently filled me in once again on what they do. With the help of Naru-san, I can now clearly think and remember everything before the incident that gave me amnesia." Stopping himself, he does not wish to overplay his hand. Not able to defend himself physically, Keitaro does not consider himself high enough on the food chain to continue speaking.

The women in his family notice his humility and finish in his stead.

"I would do anything to protect my Keika-chan's Tou-san," says Yoko smiling at her nephew and lover, "Yes, he is my nephew, but after the past unhappiness that I have been through with men, he is the only one that I will allow in my bed now."

A fire flickers in her eyes that everyone here picks up upon as she turns and graces Keitaro with a smile.

In the room, everything then pauses for a moment.

"I too will love only Keitaro," states Haruka in a calm clear voice, "In addition, as many of you know, I am pregnant with Keitaro's child. As such, I will do anything to protect her and him by any means possible. When he nearly died, a part of me almost died with him. However, he has been fully restored to me and from this moment on, I will never hesitate to guard him from any future harm."

Sitting there in the middle of the room, Haruka runs her hand over her still slender belly.

Still wanting to train her son to run the legitimate side of the Urashima business conglomerate after her husband retires and goes back to his family, Yuriko then makes a long held confession.

"My two children mean everything to me," whispers Yuriko looking first to her son and then to her daughter, "My marriage to my real husband is just a financial arrangement that we set up after I graduated from Toudai. The man I met was the Nii-san of a friend in class. Older than me by almost twenty years, we wed in a non-traditional setting. That is, at a registrar's office in Tokyo." She pauses as all eyes fix on her. "He took the Urashima name, went to work for the legitimate side of the business and turned it into a very profitable enterprise. Other than that, there is no love between us. The man I love sits in this room with us and I have no shame in saying that we have an incestuous relationship. I have slept with my daughter as well and will not now hide the fact that I love them both. Albeit for some different and in a few cases the same reasons, my son and daughter have always made me extremely proud as well."

Tears well up in corners of her eyes.

Both Keitaro and Kanako smile at her.

The younger Urashima sibling also understands how long her Nee-san has wanted to settle the score with the man who had threatened both her and her elder daughter. It is also in thanks to her niece that their family can now feel at peace for the first time in many years.

None of this news surprises Keitaro one bit. His Tou-san is a good, kind and gentle man, but he remembers that his parents are only cordial with each other. That is all.

Holding hands with Mutsumi, Kanako then says, "I love my Onii-chan with my very being as he has always been kind to me. Though advancing through accelerated classes when he was in school, he always had time for me. Like my Kaa-san, I have also had a very loving incestuous relationship with him, and to this day, I have never regretted it. Like my Oba-san and cousin, I too wish to have his child when I finish my schooling at Toudai." Becoming silent after her confession, her intense love for Keitaro precludes Kanako from elaborating any further.

The last statement from her gets many comments of agreement around the room. The most vocal ones come from Tsuruko, Mutsumi, Shinobu and Motoko.

Both wizened matriarchs smile at the responses from his family.

With introductions, presentations and confessions concluded, the meeting adjourns.

Never the one to try to be the center of attention, Keitaro once again finds himself surrounded by many beautiful women. Adding themselves to this group, nine beautiful Tazawa women also want to learn more about him.

"Okay, ladies," announces Naru, "It is my night with him so have fun now because later on he is all mine."

Some laughter around the room, as Kaolla sees the brunette wink at her.

Moving on…

With Hina's consent, the next day Kaolla re-settles all of the Tazawa accounts so that Kimiko and her daughters now control them. It seems that her late husband had misallocated and frittered away most of the clans' vast accumulated wealth over the intervening years.

With the geniuses' help and her way with finding the narrowest of threads online, she discovers the misplaced funds.

Deposited in private accounts of a number of foreign banks, Kaolla breaks into and bypasses their satchel codes with ease. While draining them, she does so without leaving a single 'footprint' behind for someone to trace back to her, the Tazawa or the Urashima.

Later the same day, Haruka meets privately with her Oba-sans and cousins to see as well as assess their skills.

Not surprised by her inquiry, she learns that her new family is both highly capable and quite motivated. Similar to Yuriko Oba-san, the husbands of her two Oba-sans by blood are oblivious to the activities of their wives and daughters.

The display of skills of the nine is quite thorough and enlightening.

"My daughters training, like their two cousins, is ongoing as all five take learning their individual skills very seriously," says Kyoko Oba-san, "In addition, Umi and I have talked about what to do since Kaa-san told us about you."

"While learning about you, Haruka-san," interjects Umi Oba-san, "I was fascinated in finding out that you too have certain skillsets and align yourself with associates outside of the Urashima."

"Hai, Oba-san," responds Haruka, "Along with my three elders; I have learned never to turn down or to waste any opportunities when properly presented to me."

On the hardcopy and digital dossiers before her, Haruka shares the skillsets and secondary attributes of her associates.

All four of the elder Tazawa present look at each other and nod approvingly.

The conversation suddenly takes an unexpected twist when her youngest cousin, a first year Toudai co-ed by the name of Mikiko asks, "How is Keitaro-san as a lover?"

"Miki-chan," hisses her Akiko Onee-chan while laughing and blushing bright red at the query.

All nine of the Tazawa women then giggle, which surprises Haruka.

"Well?" asks Kyoko having an itch that is in need of scratching.

Taking a deep breath and laughing as well, Haruka re-iterates everything the four Urashima women had shared from the other day. This includes more details on his relationship with her, her Kaa-san, his Kaa-san and Imouto, his PhD in advanced mathematics at a very young age, the 'incident' that nearly took his life, the other assassins, him being the Tou-san of her Imouto, the list rules and sleeping schedule, as well as her now carrying his child.

Wide-eyed, the women sitting here then pepper her with many other questions after she finishes.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka is about to begin answering, when…

Opening the door to this room, Yoko brings Keika in and sits her elder daughter.

Everyone looks at Keika as Haruka smiles before placing her little Imouto on her knees.

"Sorry about listening in, mina-san," says the Urashima elder without hesitation, "I just wanted to make sure that there was no misunderstanding after our confessions the other day. Everything that my daughter has shared with you is true. We all share Keitaro, as he is man enough for all of us. In addition, I have no regrets in bearing his child and would gladly do so again, just as Haruka is about to do soon. Nevertheless, as she had also said, we do have strict rules and there is even a manual governing all such matters concerning him, which we all strictly adhere even now and back at the Hinata. To set your mind at ease, he knows everything about our business and we all trust him implicitly."

"Arigato, Kaa-san," says Haruka bowing her head while touching her belly once more, and then adds, "I have no regrets either."

All nine smile at the implications of such information.

Both Urashima women then share everything about their groups' latest sanctions.

Before heading back home, some business to finish…

Not involving himself or his daughter, Keitaro takes Keika for a walk on the grounds.

Meanwhile, the women associated with both families set about reforming their ancient alliance.

This is when Kaolla's brilliance shines forth once again.

Umi Oba-san's younger daughter, Mari asks if she can assist her in this matter.

Recognizing her high intelligence almost immediately, the Princess utilizes her services in preparing a document for the two elders to sign.

"Uh-oh, genius alert," quips Kanako causing both woman look at her. While Kaolla gives her a smirk, Mari just ignores the comment.

Naru stifles a laugh while watching the two as they begin their work. It makes the brunette assassin happy to see how Kaolla's eyes sparkle when there is a task to keep her preoccupied.

The others see them working peacefully together and believe that the two groups may mesh in harmony as well.

A couple of hours later, Kimiko and Hina sit side-by-side behind a huge desk in the former's large office. It amazes both elders that the two had finished so quickly.

In a subsequent perusal by Hana, who brings her own organizational skills into the mix, she finds that the document is quite airtight and equitable.

With the other women standing in a semi-circle there as witnesses, the two then formally sign and stamp their Hankos on the finished document. _There is no blood drawn or other such clichéd nonsense here, just professionals expanding their business empires._

Happily surprising everyone present, the two elders then kiss each other on the lips.

"That was to seal the deal," says Kimiko in a sarcastic manner, "and, blood oaths are so messy."

Giggling and muted laughter from around the room.

With the exception of the two elders, the group slowly filters out with all of them wanting to find Keitaro. They have their own needs to take care of now that they are alone.

The office door closes.

Just three days before returning to the Hinata…

Scenario #14:

Yokohama wharf, a night op…

An unseen craft approaches a nondescript four-story building.

Wanting to prove their own prowess, the five younger Tazawa assassins lead a sanction to clean up some final loose ends leftover from the recent war. Ones that their hated Ojii-san had left to fester.

Inserting in a new manner, the team prepares.

"Action stations, coming in cloaked," says a voice into their earpieces as a quintet stands to do a last second equipment check.

At the same moment, Kaolla activates the signal jammers to prevent any outside calls for assistance.

Getting used to this new form of insertion, they all move to the rear and stand by the ramp as it opens.

With assistance under the scrutiny of the woman that they now call Haruka Nee-chan, certain abilities are about to go on display. If needed, she observes events nearby at a control station aboard Kaolla's hovering turtlecraft. _No make-up on this sanction._

The first three tie off ropes and toss them over the side of the building. They rappel down a short distance to the ground.

In a move that would make Kitsune proud, Mikiko pulls a Desert Eagle .50-caliber automatic from a specially adapted holster. With her Nee-chan Ayako quietly blowing a door off its hinges, the younger sibling runs inside shooting dead two men on guard. Both bullets from the hand cannon make an unmistakable mess for others to discover.

The other two secure their ropes and toss them over a different side.

The third sibling Reiko, who is the eldest, rappels down the side of the building facing downwards with her younger cousin Nagisa and wait for a signal to go crashing into an upper story window. Both carry brand new AK-12 Russian assault rifles.

This allows Mari to come in carrying a computer terminal and electronics backpack.

A signal given.

_CRASH!_

Automatic weapons fire, suppressed.

While her partners sanction anyone still alive in the building, Nagisa's younger sibling goes about and causes irreparable harm to an 'off-the-books' foreign intelligence section that her late Ojii-san had allowed into Urashima territory.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"All clear," says Reiko before she and the other vacate the site.

Gathering in a designated spot, Reiko checks in with Haruka for extraction.

Nearby, hovering turtleship touches down and de-cloaks.

Setting off incendiary charges that she had planted, as she was the last one out, Ayako wishes to leave behind no major evidence as the others board their conveyance home.

Impressed at their speed, efficiency, ruthless and teamwork, Haruka knows that her newly discovered family will make excellent additions to her organization.

With everyone settling in and getting comfortable, Mikiko comes right out and says, "I want to get laid if Keitaro is available when we return."

Smiling back at her cousin, Haruka says, "I can arrange that, but I hope you can handle him."

Up front, Kaolla laughs.

After a quick shower and slipping into some sexy lingerie, the young woman finds her desire granted.

Watching everything go down, Haruka can only laugh while her cousin screams with delight.

Two nights before returning to the Hinata, the four older Tazawa women sneak off with Keitaro so they can learn firsthand about his prowess and stamina in bed. Individually they have had him, but not as a group…

Unbeknownst to them, Haruka had arranged this little five-way tête-à-tête with consent from the others.

"They are in for a big surprise," says Yoko firing up her tablet.

Remembering when the others were on sanction to end the Tazawa males, Hana cringes and laughs at her own time with him.

"I thought I was the depraved one here," comments Naru after lending her support.

"It's only fair since they aren't coming back with us to the Hinata," quips Yuriko who they had tell him about the setup. This was after having a 'quickie' with her son.

Not even Shinobu had objected. At least she got her night in with him and since it was a Sunday, it was his choice of whom he could have in his bed.

Joining in, the five daughters watch a spectacle that has them in almost disbelief if they had not experienced some of it for themselves.

On hidden cameras planted by Kaolla and Mari, the collective group watch and hear as Keitaro sates the lust of four very horny women.

When they move to the Hinata tomorrow morning, the younger Tazawa generation will know that their Kaa-sans' will have had their fill.

"Even in Kaa-san's ass," gasps Mikiko watching with Naru and Kaolla. After her own time with Keitaro, she too needed the services of the brunette empath. _Both women have also taken a romantic interest in Haruka's cousin._

"Son-of-a-bitch!" shrieks Umi Oba-san as Keitaro piston fucks her sphincter. _Nevertheless, there is a huge smile plastered on her face._

"Shit, she is really going to need Naru before we leave in the morning," says Tsuruko laughing at her memories of how many times he has taken her back there.

The brunette nods.

The others laugh as they then hear:

"If only I was a bit younger," says the Tazawa matriarch from the doorway to the large sitting room. _With her is Hina as they hold hands._

"That grandson of mine is trying to add to both of our families," comes a sarcastic observation from Hina.

All eyes fix themselves as the two elders smile.

"Kinky though…," adds Kimiko listening as her oldest daughter begins screaming.

The scene switches to the bathroom, as the large shower turns on.

"It seems he has no 'off' switch," says Mari trying to figure Keitaro out logically.

"From what Naru has deduced, he can't fight like a machine, but he sure can fuck like one," responds Kaolla. _Her own times with him stand witness to his performance._

"Uh-huh," comes the collective affirmation to their male lover's stamina.

From watching their lover, Shinobu, Hana and Kitsune need to go out onto the balcony for a smoke.

"I need to light up," says the petite chef, "I feel like he has fucked my brains out just now." _As with the others, her panties have nearly soaked through._

The other two understand her perfectly.

Joining them, Naru offhandedly says, "Good thing I don't have any panties on underneath my skirt." There are trickles running down the inside of both her thighs.

Shaking her head knowing about the empath's extrasensory abilities, Shinobu hisses, "Slut."

The brunette promptly smiles back at her and teasingly blows her a kiss.

A derisive chortle in return. _Not enough for her to begin throwing things._

Next morning, the Tazawa manor house is very quiet.

Leaving the bedroom with four wrecked but smiling women unconscious on the large bed, Keitaro says, "Interesting to say the least." In the hallway, he slips on his shirt and pants.

However, Kitsune stands there waiting for him. It helps to be very straightforward.

As she has said in the past, she repeats while grabbing his collar, "Your ass belongs to me now." Declaring this, the sharpshooter pulls him down a bit for a very steamy French kiss.

Never one to turn a beautiful woman down, Kitsune has fun while screaming out his name.

At lunchtime, the ash-blonde cannot stop smiling and her thighs will not stop quivering.

The two had skipped breakfast, or they would have seen the sight of four trashed but very satisfied women.

Laughter from around the table after they had requested Naru's assistance.

The morning after, Kanako wakens in the arms of her beloved Onii-chan after he had subjected her and Mutsumi to their own bit of fun. Unlike the four Tazawa women, Kanako had swept her room for cameras and microphones. When it is her night, being intimate with Keitaro is extremely special to her. She now allows no one, including her Kaa-san, to watch her have sex with him. This privilege she reserves only for her girlfriend.

Returning to the Hinata, there are also five new residents joining the regular crew of assassins. It seems that Haruka's initial assessment of her younger cousins fitting in was correct.

In addition, the five also enjoy the accoutrements of the Hinata. Having a great man like Keitaro around sweetened the deal as they all find him to be such a nice guy and very intelligent.

No fighting or squabbling breaks out as both groups usually find themselves fully sated or unconscious from too much Keitaro on a regular basis. _Very little, if any change there…_

The Tazawa enjoy female companionship as well and learn rather quickly about Shinobu. One demonstration in the old kitchen and seeing a few Shiruken pinning wasps to fence posts clue them in too.

Included in that was Naru explaining about how she as an empath, works with her to control a vicious temper.

Ayako, who also enjoys cooking, understands Shinobu's feelings leaving them to become good friends.

Without missing a step, the routine returns with only minor adjustments to the sleeping schedule.

After the new semester begins at Tokyo University…

Down in her lab with Mari, Kaolla is doing some follow up work on the recent Tazawa inclusion and makes a discovery.

The other woman looks at her and comes to the same conclusion.

"This is interesting."

End of chapter

If you want to know what the two had discovered, you will have to stay tuned and read the next chapter when I finish it. Until then…


	12. To be a bitch

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: Brutality at its finest.

Chapter 12: To be a bitch

Sitting in Keitaro's office at the end of the Annex hallway, the Hinata assassins are doing a slow burn.

"What you are telling me is that we killed the wrong people," says an angry Haruka. If she were not pregnant, she would be lighting up right now.

Next to her at the head of the conference table, Yoko asks, "Did we?"

Looking from her seat at the two speakers, Kaolla replies, "They were involved, but the ones we killed were not the money or logistics people."

"It is intolerable that anyone who had tried to kill my son is still alive," says a furious Yuriko. _She twirls the special ring on her left hand._

"We killed those who set the bomb, betrayed my Onii-chan and yet there still is more to do," says Kanako wanting to unleash her dark side again, "If there are more in need of killing, my hide collection will grow." _Like her Kaa-san, she fiddles with her ring._

"As will my collection of heads," quips Tsuruko taking hold of Haruka's hand.

Next to a quiet Kitsune, Motoko nods. Both women, though normally very sedate, seethe to the point of boiling over.

"None of my informants had a clue as to who could have moved that much cash, did the payoffs or brought in the bomb parts from overseas," adds Hana observing the rage of those closest to the man she loves.

Next to her, Yoko has an understanding look on her face.

"Someone went a long way to cover their tracks," interjects Mari, "It was only a partially deleted thread in one of Ojii-san's minor expansion drives, but since part of it was still there, some detective work allowed me to find all of the pertinent information."

"That's not even the half of it," says Kaolla adding to the previous statement, "It seems that someone wishes to finish the task that they had started a year ago January."

Running her hand across he belly, Haruka declares, "If someone thinks that we spilled a lot of blood before, they haven't a clue of the bitch that they are about to unleash."

The aura permeating the room turns a bright crimson.

Seeing their Haruka Onee-chan simmering on the edge, the five Tazawa assassins pledge themselves to do her bidding. The man they have all come to love is someone whom they themselves also wish to protect.

Sitting there quietly and taking this all in, the tiniest of them says, "I think I may know the asshole that we are looking for."

All eyes fix on Shinobu who pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Feeling that she needs the nicotine boost in this situation, she takes in a big drag before letting it out.

Kitsune lights up as well.

"Even though I had just entered this group just before the attempt on Keitaro's life," she begins, "A certain party was very upset that I was leaving their employ."

Shinobu stops to control her growing rage.

"A man named Felix, a gaijin who has foreign backing in the worst parts of Tokyo, had been overheard making threats against the Urashima because I was leaving his employ. You see, he was also my one of my former lovers and became very upset that I had refused to marry him after returning from cooking school in France."

Suddenly, the room grows cold.

"I believe Haruka-san is familiar with him."

She stops to look at her.

"Because you and Yoko-sama have had a few business dealings with him in the past."

Both women nod.

"If it is him, Kanako. I want you to cut his balls off for me."

This she says looking at the Imouto of the man that she loves now and would do anything to safeguard. _This is not a request, but pretty much a demand._

Nodding, Kanako smiles understanding her words.

"He would dare to threaten the man I love and the Tou-san of my unborn child," says Haruka in a hot rage, "I guess he forgot all about the people we had killed for him so that he could have his present position. I will flay that bastard alive and then feed his headless corpse to the sharks in Sagami Bay. I swear this to all of the gods above and below."

Nods of agreement from around the room.

Allowing her fury to settle so it does not affect her pregnancy, she continues, "Kei-kun must never know that we are about to go to war again and are about to shed a lot of blood. It would worry him too much. Like you, that man is my life and an innocent like him should never be the target of a jealous vendetta. Kaolla, I want you and Mari-chan to dig into everything concerning our newest target. Hana, I want you and Naru to check all of your sources and informants for his whereabouts and routine. The rest of us should prepare, because I want Felix dead before he can do anything else to the man we all love."

Once again, all those around the table nod.

Understanding where her elder daughter is coming from, she too will allow no more violence against Keitaro as their little Keika comes to mind. Although killing a man she thought was to blame for her sorrows brought closure, this new information tells her that he was only partially to blame.

Speaking of the Keitaro…

To his observant mind, the flurry of activity around the old Hinata has increased many fold. From the women here increasing their workout schedules to taking in private late night meetings before going to bed.

Knowing not to ask too many questions, the level of affection everyone shows him has not diminished one iota, as his nightly sleeping partner/s seems to a lot have more pent-up energy for some reason. This, and the fact that daytime sex has slowed to a minimum, clues him in to thinking that something big is about to happen.

However, since returning to academic life and thinking about his young daughter, Keitaro knows that the women in his life can handle whatever comes their way. He has never been around more capable and highly intelligent people in all his life.

The strangest thing to him is how Kanako clings to him whenever they leave for Toudai. Seated in the back of an SUV driven by one of Hina Baa-chan's most trusted driver's has him wondering what all of the fuss is about right now. He knows about the sanctions on those who had tried to kill him last year, but lately it seems he is never out of someone's watchful eye.

"I love you very much, Onii-chan," says Kanako before he gets out at his academic office. After kissing Keitaro's lips, the driver opens the door for him.

Seeing a hovering turtlebot drone not too far away, Keitaro knows that Kaolla and Mari are keeping guard as he enters the building. The bot settles on a nearby building and switches lens modes to follow him on the inside.

Back at the Hinata, Kaolla sends out an announcement to the other assassins, 'Keitaro arrives safely. He is now under constant surveillance'.

Positive replies come back to the two IT experts.

Scenario #15:

A few weeks later, everything comes together as the fangs and claws emerge from a group of very vengeful women.

Targeting someone who thinks 'out-of-the-box' is not easy. Especially when you want to kill him and destroy his organization in one night.

However, when this someone believes his situation to be invulnerable due to their ability to plan and then execute a scheme with flawless precision, will inevitably leave themselves open to spontaneity.

Haruka chooses this weapon.

"I believe it best that we strike tonight," she says while readying herself and the others.

With no actual threats made or declarations of war, the combined Urashima/Tazawa group silently and without any warning sets about to exterminate a possible threat.

Step one.

It is a beautiful Sunday evening and Keitaro had gone to bed early. He said that he has nothing planned until late morning and wants to sleep in a bit.

At the behest of Yuriko, Mutsumi once again sedates Keitaro with a tiny dart so that he will sleep while they are out on their sanction.

Step two.

A short briefing on their targets before clambering aboard the hovering turtlecraft.

Step three.

Tonight, Haruka will lead the others on a bloodletting rampage that she hopes will shake the very foundations of not only the combined Asian underworld, but also the intelligence and law enforcement agencies around the world as well.

The first of the plan is to break up into smaller groups.

No one sees anything as the turtlecraft rear ramp opens and drop off the hit teams.

Step four.

Doing this they then spread out before decapitating, crushing, or skinning the ones they have targeted on their individual lists.

Mercilessly and without pity, the female assassins use military precision and tactics to add to their collections or sate their thirst for blood on this one night.

The only thing they rue is deceiving and rendering unconscious the man they all love. It is for his sake they are doing this, so their skill, burning desire and need spur them all forward.

Never seeing the bullets fly or the Katanas sing, no one expected or even suspected that someone would carry out a vendetta against an underworld leader this powerful in such a brutal fashion. The precision, speed and use of sophisticated devices, these well-trained assassins accomplish their mission with a brutality seldom seem in this modern age.

Step five.

With the preliminaries accomplished, underlings dispatched and bank accounts drained the ladies move onto their main objective.

One team gets the plumb assignment of catching the target.

Dragged from a limousine after Kitsune puts a bullet through the driver's skull, Naru coldcocks him and Mikiko throws a sack over the top of their target that Kanako quickly secures.

With a series of programmed turtlebots, Kaolla launches them against the target's assets.

With brutal efficiency, the others takeout the associates, clients and underlings attached to Felix's organization.

Turning a blind eye once again, the Justice Ministry allows this sanction to proceed lest they themselves become targets.

Step six.

The group of assassins next gather at a designated spot to vent their wrath out on the man who had started this whole situation in the first place.

Stripped naked and strung in the air by his limbs, Haruka pulls off the sack.

"I thought so," he says before a Kanako shoves a ball into his mouth.

The brutalizing that Felix undergoes is one that nearly made Hana sick to her stomach. She has killed a few men in her time, but what she witnessed this night went way beyond the pale.

Implements of torture and death appear and their mistresses ready them for the bloody task ahead.

It starts with Yuriko and her weighted spear point. It hits spots on the man to bring him maximum pain.

"This is for my son," she says in a very cold tone.

From behind, Haruka then lays his back open with her rawhide bullwhip. _It looks more like a Roman cat-o'-nine-tails, than one of her regular whips._

"This is for the Tou-san of my child," screams the angry gang leader.

The screaming from Felix is horrific to say the least.

Yoko and Yuriko have to stop her as chunks of flesh begin to fly off his back.

Next, Naru painfully breaks certain bones next to where the ropes secure him.

"I did that because I enjoyed it," says the brunette.

In agony near the point of death, this leaves him hanging suspended like a piece of meat.

Mutsumi gives him an agonizingly slow acting potion. She wishes to chemically torture the man slowly who had almost killed her lover.

She makes no declaration.

Standing before the man that she had once loved, he is now just a target for Shinobu's knives and Shiruken.

"You bastard," she screams ruing the fact she had loved him at one time.

To top it all off, a crazed Kanako in full regalia expertly carves the skin away from his body.

"This is for my beloved Onii-chan," says the almost hysterical young woman with a maniacal snicker.

Remembering the petite assassins' request, she lops off his testicles as a finale.

An earsplitting yell of pain.

Hanging there on the brink of death, the man is experiencing the full fury of the women who love the one that he had targeted for death once again.

Putting on a surgical glove, Haruka pulls off the gag and puts her hand underneath what is left of Felix's chin.

"I see you forgot to account for the fact that I am a bitch when provoked," she says coldly, "I should have rid myself of you back then, but that was my mistake for not doing so until now. My beloved is safe. However, I will have your corpse dumped into Sagami Bay and fed to the sharks as a reminder to anyone who wishes to ever cross us in the future."

Hearing her words, the barely alive man can only smile with what remains of his mouth.

Kanako releases to ropes dropping Felix to the ground like a side of beef.

Three women draw lots to see who gets to behead him with their Katana.

"His head is mine," declares Tsuruko before standing at the ready.

With unmatched skill, a Katana sings as a head comes cleanly off.

A fountain of blood issues forth.

"I know that smile," says Shinobu retrieving her stars, "but he did not realize that we had already butchered his assassin teams and found out where he had planted the explosives this time." Looking at the headless corpse strung out before her, she adds, "You always did overthink things, you worthless cunt."

Putting her crazed mode away, Kanako says, "Here." Reaching out, she hands the petite killer a full set of testicles in a plastic bag.

Switching modes, the Goth assassin releases the last two ropes. As the group leaves, she folds up the hide and places it into a fancy satchel before adding, "At least I know why most his the back is missing."

Haruka smiles at her cousin, before pulling out a smart phone to contacts a 'cleaner' crew.

The Tazawa quintet fall in with her as they all board the turtlecraft for the Hinata.

Oblivious…

Mid-morning, no activity around the Hinata manse.

Waking up in his large bed, Keitaro opens his eyes and sees the late-October sun come peaking in through the curtains. Smiling that he slept so deeply, he feels the warm body of Haruka snuggling as he holds her close.

Behind him, another warm body also snuggles into his back.

'Tsuruko Nee-chan,' he thinks not wanting to move around too much.

Normally, these two would already be up and working out in the fitness area before breakfast, or trying to have sex with him.

The windows are not open since the weather is cooler.

"Hi, sweetie," whispers a sleepy Haruka snuggling in closer.

With him going to bed early, nobody has to lie to him when the assassins all get up for breakfast.

Nothing from the tall Samurai as she sleeps peacefully in the warm bed while draping an arm over his waist.

Closing his eyes, he does not respond and goes back to sleep.

A few days later, Haruka calls a meeting to assess the aftermath of the sanction.

"It seems that the Yakuza are falling all over themselves trying to carve up Felix's old territory," says Hana starting things off.

"I'll say," quips Naru after checking her own sources, "Those cock-grabbers are still trying to access his old online bank accounts."

"Mari and I did a thorough cleaning," adds Kaolla as her partner nods, "Even the Revenue Ministry will never be able to find any trace of his assets."

"Oh, and before I forget," interjects Haruka, "I had Kuma-san cut off all of Felix's fingers and sent to the senior Oyabun of the top ten clans. They were given as a reminder of who took him out and that it could happen with them if they were to ever cross us."

"After my earlier sanction, I think they received the message as well," says Kitsune in a cool tone.

Motoko smiles at her.

The others nod, including the Tazawa. They had heard about the sharpshooter blowing the balls off a clan leader after he was dead.

"His head would have made a nice addition to my collection," says Tsuruko pouting in mock disappointment.

Snickering, Haruka nods to her.

"I had Felix's balls placed in a jar of formaldehyde that Mutsumi gave to me," announces Shinobu.

"Are we finished yet?" asks Kanako beginning to get impatient, "I want to go find Onii-chan since it is my night to be with him."

Next to her, the Poisoner giggles.

Yuriko cannot help but giggle as well.

"I suppose you wouldn't want to share him tonight, Kana-chan," teases Naru knowing what her answer will be.

"Not a chance, bitch," quips Shinobu from across the table while lighting up.

They all know how possessive Kanako can be when it comes to Keitaro.

Nodding at the petite chef's declaration, the others all laugh including the brunette.

"Shit," mumbles Naru as Mikiko and Kaolla take her hands.

End of Chapter


End file.
